Wake Up!
by sexehbunneh
Summary: After an accident TJ had, he's lost all his memories of his childhood. When his family move back to the town he grew up in memories are found and secrets are unlocked. But the most confusing one is the homeless girl with a big secret for him to discover..
1. Chapter 1: Dreaming

Hi guys! Fanfiction here a little different from the rest you've probably read in the others of TjxSpinelli but I hopee you enjoy it!

I had my eyes closed when a soft and gentle hand touch my cheek. It was bitter cold yet I wanted it to stay still on my face.

I didn't dare open my eyes or rather, I couldn't. I longed to open to see the face that beholded me but my stomach said to keep the eyes closed.

"TJ..."The soft voice whispered, her breathe on my neck, like she was lying next to me.

I couldn't open my mouth either or when I did, nothing came out.

It was like a spell cast on me.

"TJ, can you promise me something?" She gently asked in her angelic voice.

I thought, 'anything!'

I felt the girl get closer to me, put her soft lips to my ear and whispered,

"Set me free..."  
>'Of course...'<p>

…

With a sudden blast from my alarm clock, my eyes burst opened to the morning light shining through the window.

I felt my face.

'Was that really a dream?' I found myself asking.

"TJ!" I heard my Mom call to me. "Are you up?"

"Yeah, Mom!" I yelled down to her.

I looked outside, I didn't need to be out there to know it was freezing cold. The only thing I thought now was, winter was coming.

…

I hated the winter. I hated the cold, wetness and the slippery ground I walked. It was because it was slippy that I can't remember, remember things from my childhood.

I slipped on ice a couple of years ago and slapped my head on concrete. It was snowing, it was just...icy. Something which I hated.

I could remember a couple of things like my name, my parents and everything else, except my childhood.

"TJ!" Mom called, tapping the door gently.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"The last of your boxes need to be in the van now. The small boxes you can carry into the car with you."  
>"Right." with that, I heard her footsteps go down the creaky stairs.<p>

We were moving due to Dad's job. I didn't really mind it. Mom said hopefully the town we were moving to could jog some of my memories or should I say, moving _**back **_could trigger my childhood memories.

Well, whatever's gonna happen, I hope I get my memories back...

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Snowing

Wow! Really nice reviews, thanks!

I stepped, unwantingly out of the car. Blankets of snow covered the ground and was at least shine deep.

"Holy!" I said to myself, shocked as the wetness sunk into my jeans.

"Yes, round this time of year, snow became really deep. You not remember?" Mom laughed.

White flakes then landed on my nose. I examined it closely as it melted to my body heat and ran down my face.

I looked up and billions of tiny little specs of snow came dancing down.

'Great! More snow.' I groaned to myself.

"Oh, TJ!" I turned my head to the sound of my mom's thrilled voice. "It's magical!"  
>Mom smiled holding out her hands catching the tiny drops of frozen water.<p>

I rolled my eyes and started to drag the boxes out to the house.

…

School wasn't a problem to anyone except me. A school was very close by which I could walk to, which was my problem.

I hated the coldness. I heated feeling soggy wet and then sitting in it through the whole day before trending in it all over again.

'This sucks!'

"Hey! Watch out, man!" I heard someone yell as they ran through the snow, staying steady and practically ice-skating on slippery bits.

"Wow!" I laughed, ducking him just in time.

The guy stopped and turned to me.

He had dark skin with black hair. His clothes consisted on soggy wet tracksuit bottoms and jackets with the hat, scarf and gloves.

"Hey, sorry man." He smiled walking over.

"Hey man, it wasn't your fault. I should have been out of the way." I smiled at him.

"No really, should've been more careful." The guy looked a little unhappy.

I didn't know what to do. Should I change subject or...I know!  
>I held out my hand. "TJ Detweiler." I smiled to him.<p>

The guys eyes widened like a warning bell had rung.

"TJ Detweiler." He whispered to himself.

I looked at him strangely.

"Are you all right man?" I asked now concerned.

"TJ! How've you been buddy!" Vince said giving me a man hug.

I was confused. Who the hell was he? I've never met him before in my life!  
>"Do I know you?" I asked worriedly.<p>

"Do you not know me! It's me! Vince LaSalle! Your best buddy through elementary!"

The name sounded familiar but I wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry." I said finally.

"You don't know me?" Vince asked clearly upset.

"No, it's not that it's...a couple of years ago, I slipped and hit my head on concrete. When I woke up, I couldn't remember ever being here or that we moved."  
>Vince sighed in relief. "Well, least you didn't forget me in a bad way. Not your fault really."<br>Vince chuckled to himself. His laughter started the people walking down the street, not that there was many.

"Yeah...hey! I've got go to school so..." I then began to walk again.

"Hey, wait a minute Teej!" Vince held my shoulder with a firm grip.

I turned slowly to see his cheerful face.

"Yeah?" I asked wanting to get rid of him.

"Well...do you remember any of your old friends from elementary?"  
>'Was he deaf! I told him I can't remember!'<p>

I shrugged his hand of my shoulder.

"I already told you, man. I can't remember a thing."  
>"I see." He looked to the ground glumly before perking up and started to jog on the spot. "If we don't hurry, we'll be late!"<p>

"Right..."I drowned before racing after him realizing we were going to be late.

As I ran, I saw a little girl staring at me with her cold and pitiful chocolate eyes and her jet black hair blowing in the wind.

"Come on, Teej!" Vince shouted.

"Right!" I ran after him. I looked at the dumpsters where I spotted her to see she completely vanished.

The wind started to blow gently, brushing my ear when I thought I heard a silent cry hush to me.

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**_


	3. Chapter 3: School

Hey, I'd like to think you for all of your reviews so far. I hopee you enjoy this story :)

Entering school was easy as pie. Go to office, fill in some forms and get sent to my class. It seemed fine to me.

I was running all over the place unable to read the map I had in my hands. I turned it upside down, to the side and upright but either way, it made no sense!

"Are you lost?" I heard a soft and kind voice say behind me.

I turned to see a huge guy look down at me. I felt a shiver. I felt like I was gonna get a punch from his massive club of a fist.

"...uh..."Was all I was able to say as I was speechless.

He had baggy clothes and messy blonde hair with bright blue eyes.

"Don't worry, I don't hurt. Let's see, where are you suppose to be?" He asked.

"em...I'm suppose to be in..." I brought out my papers reading the the curly writing.

"It says I'm suppose to be in biology or something." I said handing him the paper.

He looked at it willingly smiling.

"I can get you there. I'm also there next."  
>"Oh that's great." I smiled at him.<p>

"Names Mikey, Mikey Blumberg." He gave out his hand to shake.

I took his hand with a firm grip and shook it.

"TJ, TJ Detweiler."

"TJ!" Mikey's eyes widened before he wrapped his arms round me giving a big bears hug.

"Mikey! Can't breathe!" I shrieked as he squished the air out of me.

"I'm sorry TJ!" Mikey said over protectively. "Are you all right? How've you been?" He asked fussing over me, brushing dirt of my shoulder and feeling my temperature.

"Well, how do you know me?" I asked him.

Surely I couldn't be friends with a guy like this! He's huge and probably gay...he acts it.

"TJ!" Mieky panicked. "You don't know your own friend. Wowas me!" Mikey over dramatised.

"I slapped my head when I was younger. Not my fault I can't remember my childhood." I grunted clearly annoyed with people like him and Vince.

"Poor, poor TJ. Suffering an illness that can't be helped unless you have the right key. BUT WHAT KEY FITS!" He went down on his knees with his hands in his hair facing the ceiling, crying and screaming with his eyes closed.  
>"Okay...can we get you class now?" I asked clearing embarrassed to even <em><strong>meet <strong>_this guy.

"Yeah, sure." Mikey said casually getting up off the ground and walking in a fast pace. "Follow me."  
>I dragged behind him, looking through opened doors and windows of classes going on.<p>

That's when I thought I heard something clink!

I looked at the ground seeing a coin roll to me before falling flat.

I bent down and picked it up, investigating the coin.

I turned my head up the corridor to see the owner but I didn't see anything.

But I saw black hair fly behind the corner, with a silent cry following it.

"Hello?" I called out as my heart thudded and my head thought.

This place, this town had something fishy about it.

"TJ!" I turned to see Mieky stopping and looking at me around the corner. "Are you coming?"  
>"Uh...yeah."<p>

…

We made it to class.

"Okay class. Human Reproduction is our topic." The teacher announced.

The teacher, Mr. Turny, set me to the window facing outside of the room.

"In this topic we will cover the basics which you all _**should **_know at this time and age."  
>"Whoot, whoot!" Someone hooted at the back of the class making the students giggle.<p>

I stared outside.

"We will review on the changes of a female and male body which I'm sure you should all know and have gone through by now. I gave you all booklets out last year about it as well so we should have no problem with that."  
>"Sir, I lost that booklet in my garden." A boy shouted.<p>

"You don't have a _**garden!"**_Shouted another making the class go in fits of laughter.

"Calm class" Mr. Turny shouted. "That's what we're going to start with today let me just do the role and we can begin."  
>Mr. Turny went through all the names on the role. After the name, the continuous echo of "Here!" played over and over again as I waited for my name.<p>

I felt half tired and sleepy after these few days so my eyes started to blur as I kept my eyes outside on the snowy ground outside.

The more they blurred the more I felt tired until I saw a dark body outline in my blurry eyes.

I widened my eyes wider to see a girl outside standing, staring up at me.

I stared back at her.

Her chocolate eyes seemed full of hope while her hair flicked into her face.

Her lips moved like she was talking to me.

I was no lip reader but I could see her saying, "You came back!"

'Who was she?'

"TJ? TJ! TJ Detweiler!" The teacher shouted.

I jerked my head to his attention.  
>"uh...here!" I said.<p>

"TJ, you're knew, right?" Mr. Turny asked.  
>"Uh...no, I mean..." I stuttered lost for words.<p>

"Yes or no?" He grew impatient.

"Yes."

"Good, well first thing she should learn in our class is no day dreaming got it?"  
>I nodded.<p>

As he went on with the role I turned my head back to outside where the figure once stood to find the girl was gone. Vanished. Disappeared.

'What's going on?'

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping

Thanks for the reviews guys, I hopee this becomes really successful!

"That's class for today!" Mr. Turny said .

I packed the things in my bag.

"You coming?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, whatever." I said not caring a word he said.

I walked out of the room and we walked down the corridors.

"TJ, Mikey!" We heard shout behind us.

We both turned to see it was Vince.

"Hey Vince, dear TJ is back here with us." Mikey smiled brightly at me.

"Yeah, I know, I met him on the way here. Isn't this great? I'm gonna have to find Gus and Gretchen. Be right back." With that, Vince sprinted like it was a race.

"So, is there anything else I should know about Gus and Gretchen?" I asked, clearly hoping they would be normal.  
>"Well, Gus is training for the army because of his dad's in it and Gretchen's a child prodigy." Mikey smiled at me.<p>

Great. I wanted normal friends. Lazy, funny, chill-axed really. But I get stuck with a drama queen, strict guy, nerd girl and sporty guy.

O well, if they were my friends, I guess there was a reason why I liked them.

"TJ!" I heard a high pitched scream behind me.

I turned to get arms flung around my neck.

"Wow!" I shouted in shock.  
>I leaned back to get my balance before I wrapped my arms round her waist.<p>

Once everything wasn't going to fast, I let go of her and looked at her.

A girl the same size as me with long auburn hair, light blue square glasses, blue braces, crème skirt with white stockings, boots, white polo with a blue jumper.  
>"Hey...Gretchen, is it?" I asked.<p>

"Hm...I see what Vince means." The girl unwrapped her arms and brought out a paper pad out of her bag and a pencil behind her ear scribbling down crap. "Interesting." She said to herself.  
>"Yeah..."<br>I turned to see I was facing a guys chest. I looked up to see a big tall, muscular and stern looking.

"Uh..."  
>The guy chuckled. "Hey, TJ!"<p>

I backed off so I could see the top of him. He had short spiky blonde hair with dark blue eyes.

"Hi...Gus? God, so confusing!" I mumbled rubbing my temple.

"Yeah, I heard. Vince told us. But don't worry, science says you can restore you memory by looking at what made you forget it." Gretchen smiled putting her pencil behind her ear and flicking the hair forward, covering up the ear.

She shoved the paper in her bagpack and hugged me again.

"Good to have you back, Teej."

"Yeah...is there anything else I'm suppose to know?" I asked like I should meet more people.

"Em...well..." Vince began before Gretchen stood on his toes making him wince in pain.

"Nothing, Teej. Everything's up to date that you need to know, the rest is for you to find out." Gretchen smiled.

I nodded. Whatever that meant.

"Wanna meet up after school?" Mikey asked.

"Can't. I have to go pick up things for my mom at the store." I explained before walking off to class as the bell rang.

…

I slowly walked to store in the snow as it soaked through my trousers once again. Every breathe I took, puffs came piling out like I had a cigarette.

I looked around, following the instructions my mom gave me to the super market.

I stood in front of a building looking at it.

'Should be right.'

I walked in and got what I needed.  
>I had some money left over which I planned to save for rainy days.<p>

I looked around the place trying to see if anything jogged a memory.  
>Suddenly, I felt the air get colder making me instantly freeze.<p>

"Jez." I complained to myself pulling up my hoodie.

I breathed on my hands rubbing them together.

I turned on my heal to go home when a girl so close running at me screamed, "OUT OF THE ROAD!"

I tried to back away but she slipped on ice and came flying at me.

Her eyes brown, her hair jet black and her skin olive coloured.

'It's her!'

BANG!

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Girl

Sorry Fiocco di Neve, I get what you're saying but I want the story to be laid back and I'm keeping the 'thoughts like this'. But I know my grammars not perfect. I'm trying my best to fix as much as I can. But I want it to be laid back, relaxed like TJ and I think the 'thoughts help.'

Glad everyone's liking the story :)

_A dream is a dream, no matter how you put it! But dreams can also reveal truth, future, present or past deciding on what you want..._

I slowly began to open my eyes feeling cold and wet. I was lying, in the street, in the snow with a girl on top. The girl groaned and complained to herself mumbling worlds such as,

"Dammit!"

I looked down at her black hair. Her deep brown eyes. Her olive skin. Everything.

She wore a scruffy orange ski cap with her shoulder hair looking like it was never brushed. Her clothes consisted of baggy jeans, a long black coat up to her knees and big boots. She was filthy and scruffy looking.

"Hey!" I yelled realizing it's been the girl haunting me.

"What!" She yelled at me, annoyed.

"Look, there she is!" Yelled a man, with an apron on.

"Gotta run." She said getting up and running away.

I got up and stared behind her as she ran around the corner of the alley way to the dumpsters.

"Hey, come back!" yelled the man running round after her.

I jogged to get a better angle on the view. I saw the man turn around the corner out of sight. At that point a metal lid banged and went flying.

I jumped up and looked at the bin to see the girl come out with a bag.

She then walked past me, looking in the bag and digging in to some chocolate muffins.

"Did you steal them?" I asked her.

"What's it to ya?" She spitted at me.

"It's against the law!" I yelled at her.

"Yeah, well, like I care." She then walked off leaving me standing there.

I decided to follow her. I ran and caught up with her.

"So, do you steal for a living?" I asked her.  
>"I don't see how dat's any of your business, is it?"<p>

The girl was stubborn and impatient. I could tell. She stomped the snow with her big boots on the ground, making it make giant imprints in the snow. She was about half my height.

"How old are you?" I asked, curiously.

"Fifteen." She replied.

"NO WAY!" I yelled.

The girl turned and gave me a death stare. "Something wrong?"  
>I looked at her small and fragile body. She couldn't be fifteen! She couldn't be my age.<p>

I took another glance into her dark brown eyes.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked, unsure but feeling a familiar vibe between us.

"I dunno, you tell me." She smirked a cheeky grin before skipping off.

"Wait!" I called.

"See ya again, hopefully."  
>And with that, the small girl skipped off.<p>

'Damn!'

…

This girl, I knew. This girl, I knew for sure! This girl was someone from my past, but how and what can I recognise her and not the rest.

'There's something about this town that's actually getting to me, like a flood of my memories are failing to come due to tall walls.'

I sighed.

_I was in my garden, looking at the worms wiggling about in the soil._

"_Looky mama! Wormies!" I laughed._

"_Yes, Theodore dear. Come on, it's time for bath and nap for your first day of kindergarten tomorrow." Smiled my mom._

"_Yes, mama!" I smiled._

_At that point I looked out the gates to see a woman with glasses walk pass holding the hand of a little girl cuddling a doll. She had black hair and chocolate brown eyes._

_The girl slowed down and looked in at me, a little flushed._

_I smiled at her and through the gap of the fence I leaned out to give her a worm._

_She examined it closely. With her tiny fingers she was about to lift it when her mom tugged on her arm._

"_Come on, Ashley!" She replied. _

_The girl became flushed and hugged her doll and walked on to a couple of house downwards._

"_Come on, Theodore!" Mom shouted. _

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Name

Thanks everyone! I'm glad everyone's enjoying the story! There's a few plot lines to this which join up in the end so hope you enjoy...

"Today class, we're looking at S-E-X! Sex!" Mr. Turny.

"All right!" Cheered some of the pupils clearly excited.

"Okay, who can tell me what sex is for and results, good or bad?" Mr. Tunry asked.

At once, Mikey raised his hand.

"Mikey?"  
>"It's to show you're lover hows much you really love them and how much you mean to them." Mikey smiled, a tear in his eye of joy.<p>

"Shut-up, Blumberg!" Shouted a blonde, blue eyed fetch who had the boys drooling over their money to pamper the spoiled princess.

"Ashley A, care to discuss your view?" Mr. Turny asked.

"Sure, it's for enjoyment, pleasure. Just so you can lose your big V! Once you're down with the guy, you can haunt another. Sex is just something you can play with."  
>"That's shameful behaviour!" Mikey shouted standing up.<p>

"Oh yeah! Least I'm not a virgin, MIKEY!" Ashley A spat at his name.

"That's disgraceful behaviour! You should do it for the one you are sure is your one and only. It should be something magic you can share with each other. Something that's shows your true emotions through activity and not words yet, you take it into something disgraceful!"  
>"What a whole pile of crap, Mikey! You make it sound so horrible and slushy when it's all about living on the edge, hanging lose and losing control. Fun is what it's all about, no matter who it is. My quote is, the bigger the cock, the funner it will be!" Ashley A smirked evilly.<p>

"No such word as 'funner' in the dictionary!" Mikey shouted, close to tears.

"And like I care, how?" Ashley A, hand on hips and leaning her weight to one leg.

"SETTLE DOWN!" Mr. Turny yelled. "Now, SIT DOWN!"

Both students sat down, Mikey practically crying and Ashley A giving her three best friends high fives.

"Okay, I agree with Mikey." Mr. Turny said. "It's one of the reasons why people have sex. Ashley A, you're kind is practically abusing it. If you don't be careful, awful things can happen to you."  
>"Ha! Now that's funny." Ashley A laughed with her friends laughing with her.<p>

"Okay, anything else?" Mr. Turny asked the class.  
>No one said anything.<p>

"Come on people!" Mr. Turny whined to us.

I slow stuck up my hand.

"Ah, TJ," He brightly smiled at me.

"Em...pregnancy? STD's...?"  
>"Right, here we go." MR. Turny marched up to the top. "People do it for love and to start a family, leaving the female pregnant. But if you're doing it for fun, remember to use protection. The pill for the girls and a condom for the boys." He scribbled this all down the blackboard. "Okay, so if you don't use a condom, what could happen?"<br>"The girl you mess around with get's knocked up!" A boy shouted.

"Right. Anything else?"

"You get AIDS!"  
>Half way through the discussion and already I was zoning out. I've had this talk so many times I know it from the back of my hand.<p>

I stared out of the window, bored as usual. Just before the bell rang, the girl who I met yesterday appeared again.

I widened my eyes. She looked up at me with a scornful look, with her finger over her mouth meaning, Shhh! Keep quiet!

I nodded happily. As the bell rung, I quickly ran out of the classroom. I dashed through the halls, almost tripping on the way.

'I bet when I arrive, she'll b gone!'

As I got outside, I was wrong. She stood there, just as impatient as she was yesterday.

"Hey!" I smiled approaching her.

As I got closer, she grabbed me and pushed me up a tree.

"Holy jez!" I gasped. "You're strong!"

"Thanks," She smiled innocently with a halo on top before making it melt with horns appearing. "Now LISTEN!" She hissed. "What you saw yesterday, did you tell anyone?"  
>"No."<br>"Good," She smiled. "Keep it dat way!" She hissed again.

"Right whatever." I rolled my eyes.

She let me go and stormed off but I grabbed hold of her shoulder. "Hey."  
>"What!" She yelled.<p>

"Do I know you, I mean, really, really know you?"  
>"Tell me dat! Am I someone you know, was I something to you, well?" With a glare she flicked her hair and walked off.<p>

"Wait!"  
>She turned quickly, grabbing my arm and twirling me to the ground.<p>

Shivers went down my spine as I hit the cold ground.

I jumped up. "Fr-fr-free-freez-ing!" I shivered.

"Stop harassing me!" The girl hissed.

"Oh yeah!" I yelled back at her. "Stop stalking me!"

"I CAN'T!" She yelled back before covering her mouth.

I looked at her oddly, "Why not?"  
>"I don't know." She whispered.<br>"What you mean, you don't know?"  
>Her face turned sad and upset, slightly embarrassed. "There's something about you, that draws me to you. I don't know what it is, but I have a feeling, you can help me..."<br>I was confused.

'Help her, with what?'

I thought for a minute. "What you want me to help you with?" I asked softly.

The girl shook her head, bringing out the horns again. "Never mind!" she yelled with her booming voice.

The girl turned and stomped off.

"Wait!" I yelled at her. "What's your name?"

The girl stopped at the gate of the school and turned, her beautiful chocolate eyes cross.

"You already _**know **_my name!"  
>I stopped to think but looked back at her to see she disappeared through the gates.<p>

"But I...can't remember..."

Just then it started to snow. A flake getting caught in my eyelash.

'I'm missing something...'

Just then, my thoughts were interrupted by the loud blast of the school bell.

I then began to walk inside.

_The small girl with jet black hair and chocolate brown eyes blushed as I reached her the worm._

"_Come on, **Ashley**!"Her mother tugged._

"Ashley!" I realized to myself.

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Fail!

Hey! Watched Paranormal Activity 3 with a friend! Recommend it, took a heart attack lmao!

Better than the first one, didn't see the second one but I knew what the movies were about so...

I couldn't help being distracted all through class, wondering when I'll see her again.

"Hey Teej, you okay? Need help?" Asked Gretchen in maths class.

"No, I'm fine." I smiled at her thanking her for her help and concern.

Gretchen was smart in class. She always got 100% in everything and always A+'s of course.

"Well done, Gretchen as usual." Smiled Miss Robins as she set her homework down saying A+ on it.

Gretchen smiled at her work.

"TJ, could have been better, but well done." She said to me, setting down a B-.

"Lawson, wake-up!" She shouted at Lawson who was asleep, drooling.

Lawson jumped away, drying the saliva on his chin.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" he said, trying to keep everyone calm.

"Well, if you were awake, maybe you'd get a good grade like Gretchen here!" Miss Robins shouted, banging a F- paper on his desk.

"Teacher, are you serious, I spent all night doing it!" Lawson complained.

"Really, how so?"  
>"Cause I was watching wrestling so I had to do it real late!"<p>

Miss Robins lifted an eyebrow meaning, my point exactly.

Lawson flopped on the chair.

"Hey, Teej. You want me to help you with maths if you're failing?" Gretchen asked.

"I'm not failing, I'm average." I smiled at her.

"Okay." Gretchen smirked, pushing her glasses up.

…

I was terrible at history, and with me thinking about the strange girl Ashley, thinks couldn't get any worse. I got a D- in my homework, a F in my work for today and I got none of the dates right for each event.

"TJ, you're not doing good in history right now. I know your a bright kid but I think you need help in this subject." Mrs. Silver said.  
>"I know," I groaned.<p>

"I think you need a tutor."  
>"NOO!" I shouted.<p>

Mrs. Silver glared at me while I tried to put the puppy eyes on her.

"Fine, if you get a C- or more in your homework, D+ and more in your classwork and at least half of the dates right next time you have me, I'll reconsider. But if you get less that C-, D+ and half, I'm going to higher Gretchen Grundler as your tutor!"

I sighed. Right. Library after class!

…

I was walking to the library after school when I saw Ashley.

"Hey!" yelled out to her.

She turned round with her face stuffed with a chocolate muffin.

"Not you, again!" She scolded.

"Did you steal them again or something?" I asked.

"What's it to you!" She yelled, getting up to run.

"Hey, wait, is your name Ashley?"  
>She came to a halt and then slowly turned her head towards me.<p>

"Ashley, is that your name?"  
>She strides towards me. "No one calls me by my first name. Half the people I knew didn't even know dat!"<br>She looked at me with a cheeky face.

"What?" I asked, curiously.

"Nothin, where you headin?"  
>"Library."<br>As I said it, she burst out into laughed.

"Seriously?"  
>"I'm failing science okay!" I shouted at her.<p>

"Oh man, that's fresh."  
>She took another huge bite out of the muffin.<p>

I looked at her oddly. "What do your parents think of all this, you, stealing?"

She stopped munching and staid quiet as the wind howled at us.

Before she said anything, she took another big bite.  
>"Nothin."<br>The way she said made it sound like nothing meant something. Something which is a lot of pain making her not to talk about it.  
>I just nodded, not wanting to push my luck with her.<p>

"Are you goin to a library or are you here to annoy me?" She asked, casually.

"Oh right, want to walk with me?" I asked her, curiously.

After a lot of shouting as to why I asked her, she followed in the end.

"So, where do you go to school at?" I asked.

"I don't go to school."  
>I looked at her confused. "Are you home schooled?"<p>

She stayed quiet.

"TJ!" I heard a yell to see Gretchen running over.

"Hey, Gretchen!" I smiled.  
>"You coming to the library?" She asked.<p>

"Yeah, science!" I said slapping my forehead meaning I'm thick at it.

"That's great. I just come here everyday."  
>I nodded. "I came with a friend."<br>Gretchen smiled. "Who's you're friend?"

"Gretchen, this is..."I turned to Ashley but she was gone. Vanished. Disappeared.

If she tried to make a dash for it, I would have heard her with her clumping of the boots in the snow.

"I guess she's shy."  
>I turned back to Gretchen who smiled cheerfully.<p>

"Yeah...let's go inside before I freeze okay?"

"Yeah, sure!" Gretchen agreed.

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Tutor

"Size sexy all the way, sweetheart!" We'll miss you Sami! xxx

"Bye Gretchen!" I smiled walking off.

"Bye TJ, will you be here tomorrow?" Gretchen asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah, sure. In fact, we should meet each other after school at the library, our thing?"

I saw Gretchen's face light up. "No one would ever do that to me!"  
>"Yeah, well, let me be the first." I then slowly walked off.<p>

TJ walked home, pressing hard on the snow, making foot prints. Even if he did go light footed, he'd still make footsteps either way.

"So, have fun reading?" I heard a familiar voice behind me.

I turned to see Ashley there, leaning up against the bins in the alley way. The snow came down landing on her hair and eyelashes making her look acceptingly pretty. She already looked pretty if you looked passed the grubby and dirtiness.

"Yeah, it was okay, I guess." I said, half lying.

"Yeah, sure." Ashley walked over.

"So, uh, Ashley? You not cold?"

She didn't say anything. She glared at me with closed eyes. I knew she was cold. You could see her shake and the goosebumps on her.

"Don't call me Ashley!" She hissed.

"Okay then. What should I call you, then?"

She looked a little sad. "Remember?"

I shook my head obviously confused.

She sighed, "Well, byes."  
>She stomped off. Her clothes, wet through. She covered her arms and walked off.<br>I'd say something, I urged myself to yell at her, but what? What do I say?

…

"TJ!" Yelled my history teacher.

I was eager to hear my marks, knowing it was the best of my ability.

"Fail!"

My face turned upside down.

"What!" I shouted at Mrs. Silver.

"Fail. It was a waste of time looking over it."  
>"But...I tried so hard!" I complained.<p>

"I know, seeing as you need help, I've gotten you a tutor. Gretchen Grundler."

"Oh man."

…

I walked to the library after school to meet Gretchen.

"Yo, Teej," greeted Ashley.

"Hey Ash-"I covered my mouth remembering her not liking that name.

"Still can't remember?"

I shook my head, guiltily.

'How can I forget her name!'

"What should I call you in the mean time?" I asked her.

"Nothing," Ashley smiled.

"Then how will you know I'm talking to you?" I asked.

"Remember my name and you won't have that bother." Spinelli smirked before running off.

…

Gretchen was boring. I didn't pick up anything.

I lay back tired.

"TJ! You're gonna get in trouble if you don't do good in this exam!" she shouted at me.

"So?"  
>"So!" Gretchen sighed and shook her head.<p>

I looked at her confused. "Why are you even worried?"  
>"Because I'm your friend, I should worry!"<p>

"Jeez Gretch, I can't even remember you." I laughed at my own joke.  
>She rolled her eyes.<p>

"Why do you even want good grades?" I asked, curiously.

Gretchen turned to me like that was a stupid question.

"To get a good college and university."  
>"You can do that in the entrance papers right? So why now? I mean, guys don't really go for smart chicks."<p>

I kicked my feet on the table leaning back on the chair.

"What! Why!" Gretchen asked, clearly shocked.

"Because, do you really think guys like their girlfriend out smarting them?" I then sat up straight, leaving the chair be.

Gretchen looked down at the history book.

"I don't want a guy." She confirmed firmly, obviously a lie.

I smirked at her knowing she really did.

"Really?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

I gave her the funny look.

"You don't want someone to love you, take care of you, hug you, nurse you, cherish she, spoil you, kiss you..."I went on watching her eyes wanting it all. It was like teasing a puppy with meat in your hands.

"I. Don't!" She struggled to say.  
>"Really?"<p>

"Pos...sit...tive!" She said, forcing out the words she didn't want to say.

"Right..."I knew she liked someone. But who?  
>Gretchen jumped up and started to put books in her bag.<p>

"Where you going?" I asked curiously.

"Home. We're done." And with that, she flung her bagpack over er shoulder and left.

…

_The swing creaked as the girl sat on it. Back and fourth it went. I had an aeroplane in my hands flying it, running with it right at her._

_I made the engine noise with my voice as I ran round the swing she sat on. _

_She held the dolly, hugging it, close to tears._

"_Hey!" I said to her, looking at her brown chocolate eyes._

_She went red._

"_Come play!" I smiled._

"_Em..."her voice shook nervously. _

"_Come, play. Me wanna play!" I smiled at her, holding out the aeroplane. _

_She held out her hands and touched the plane before smiling. _

_Suddenly a blonde, ginger, brunette and black headed(and skinned) girls came into view._

"_Ew!" The black skinned and headed girl pointed at the girl._

"_Yucky dress!" Shouted the blonde girl._

"_Look, playing with boy!" pointed the ginger girl._

_The girl hung her head in shame before running off in tears._

_I watched as the girls laughed while the other ran._

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Tests

Hey! I like Kitty, she's a very good singer! I don't think any of them deserved to be in the bottom two except Frankie and someone but not them two!

P.S. You'll never guess the plot line! You may think you have it figured out, but your wrong! Plus, the questions will be answered

We had history test that day. I was able to remember all of the things that Gretchen had helped me with.

I banged my pen down as the bell sent loud vibrations round the school, calling out time for your next class.

"How'd you do?" Asked Vince, who also took history with Gretchen and me.

"I think I did good!" I smiled pleased. "all because of Gretchen."  
>I turned a smile to her but her face wasn't exactly proud or even happy. She stayed quietly.<p>

"How'd you do?" I asked her.

She looked up at me with a smile and was ready to talk when Vince stopped her.

"A+ for her TJ, no need to ask her."  
>With that, Gretchen slowly went back into her shell.<p>

…

"So, did the revision pay off in the end?" She asked as we walked through the snow.  
>"Yeah it did, I feel like I did better than usual." I smiled at her.<p>

She looked up at me with her chocolate eyes.

"Awk well, who need history."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Well, least I don't look stupid any more."  
>"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She rolled her eyes.<p>

Ashley didn't really care much.

"Hey, I just realized I don't even know where you live!" I told her. "Don't tell me I have to remember that too!"  
>Ashley became silent and didn't say anything.<p>

Just then, a rumble from her stomach came up, making a loud moaning sound for food. I sniggered.

"Want me to buy you something?" I asked her, not wanting her to steal anything.

"Sure!" She smiled.  
>"Anything in particular?"<p>

"Chocolate Muffins!" She smiled with joy!

"Apart from them." I rolled my eyes.

"WHAT! Why not!" She yelled, with her face going red.

"Cause it's unhealthy if you always eat them."  
>"Then what am I suppose to eat!"<p>

"Soup?" I suggested. It was warm and healthy.

She thought for a minute. "Okay...you're paying!"

I took out my wallet. "Not a problem."  
>She smiled.<p>

…

She dipped the spoon into the soup as the heat rose into the air.

She took a slurp and her face went into a smile before you gobbled it down at once.

"Jez, you act like your parents don't feed you." I joked.

Ashley set the bowl down and looked down at the bowl, sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned I said something wrong.

"I want another bowl."  
>I looked into my wallet to see I didn't have enough left.<br>"Sorry, I don't have any money left for soup."  
>Ashley sunk down on her seat.<p>

"But I have enough for a bag of muffins."  
>Ashley's face lit up as I said that.<p>

…

The next day we got our test results back.  
>"Well done, TJ. You're improving." smiled Mrs. Silver.<p>

I looked down at my paper to see in big bold, red writing C+. I smiled knowing this was only the start of good grades.

"You passed Gretchen, but it's not your best work." smiled Mrs. Silver handing Gretchen a B+ paper. Still good but not an A+.

Gretchen sank in her seat.

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Love

Lolz! You have to say that was funny! I'm writing a fanfic yet we're all talking about x factor :P o wellz, my friends don't like x factor so I have no one to talk with. Like I said, you will never know this plot. There's gonna be five plots and it will all connect with the last plot which is the 'big grand finally!'

"Gretchen, Gretchen, GRETCHEN!" I yelled as Gretchen stared into thin air in the library.

"Ssshh!" Hushed the librarian.

I sighed before shaking Gretchen by her arm in which she leaned on.

"Gretchen!" I whispered in her ear.

"Huh-Yes?" She snapped out of the dream.

I sighed. "Are you okay? You were in a whole other world there."  
>Gretchen went red. "What? I wasn't doing anything!"<p>

"Exactly!" I said making my eyes grow wide with concern.

"Oh, well...study."  
>I looked down and started to study.<br>'Okay, Maths test tomorrow...must do good...'

"Hey!" I realized with a click of a pen. "You should revise too, I mean, you didn't do good in the test. I mean, you did good but it wasn't your usual grades."  
>Gretchen sank into the chair before swinging her pencil in between her fingers and staring outside the window.<p>

I knew something was up. I knew it but had forgotten the reason, but it was still there. I knew the reason but...

…

"So what do you think's wrong with her?" I asked.

"Hhhhmmm..."Was all Ashley could say.

"So?"  
>"Hhhhmmmmm..."<br>"ANSWER!" I screamed at her as she sat on the step to the abandoned house covered in snow. How could she not be cold.  
>"I'M THINKING!" She yelled back.<p>

I sighed. "I wonder what's wrong."  
>Suddenly Ashley's head jerked up.<p>

"What!" I knew the answer.

"You told me something the other day about what you said to Gretchen. In the library, like a tease..."She went off.

I thought for a second. "Oh yeah, I was asking her why she cares about grades."  
>"And..." Ashley moved her hands in a circular motion meaning, keep going.<p>

"And I told her guys don't like sma..."It hit me.

I did this!

"There you go! Gretchen has a crush or is trying to impress someone."

"No way Sherlock!" I sarcastically said.

Ashley rolled her eyes. I really want to know her name. Just for once...

"Please," I asked.

Ashley raised an eyebrow confused.  
>"What?"<p>

"Tell me your name! I give up. It's too hard too remember." I complained.

Ashley jumped up and ran off.

"Wait!" I yelled reaching my hand out.

Ashley twirled round, hair blowing across her face as her big brown eyes peaked out of the gaps.

She put her soft fingers to her mouth before closing one eye.

"That informations classified." She smirked with a cheeky grin.

"Oh come, on not a clue!" I whined.

"See ya TJ!" She laughed running off into the distance.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" I shouted at her shaking my fists while her laughter died into the distance. I sighed before smiling to myself.

…

"B!" I smiled with joy. "Look Gretchen, I got a B on my maths test."  
>Gretchen face was covered by her hair.<p>

I looked over her shoulder to see a D-.

'Wow! She must be really trying to get this guy.'

"Hey Gretch, how'd you do?" Vince asked sitting down on the chair.

"Oh, not so good." Gretchen smiled.

Vince looked at the paper. "Wow, Gretchen, this isn't like you."  
>"I know." Gretchen forced a smile on, though I knew it was fake.<p>

"Want me to help you?" Vince asked.

"Sure, after school?" Gretchen asked.  
>"At Kelso's."<br>Gretchen smiled.

That's when it clicked.

…

The corridor was silent as the kids were out and about. I was the only one in, until I heard footsteps which echoed through the empty and silent corridors.

Gretchen appeared into view. She walked past me, smiling to herself.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her against the lockers.

"Ow," She groaned opening her eyes. "TJ? Is something wrong?"  
>"Tell me, why are you failing classes?"<p>

Gretchen looked confused. "What you mean?"  
>"Grades! Your grades are going down."<br>"Yeah, I do know that." Gretchen said in a 'well obviously' tone.

"I know why." I said.

Gretchen's face started to get a little red.

"No you don't."  
>"Em...guys like girls that aren't smarter than them...yeah, I got the picture." I smirked repeating my own words.<p>

Gretchen's face went bright red. "Leave me alone!"  
>"Who is it?" I asked pushing her back down the lockers.<p>

"What?" Gretchen asked trying to get out again.

"Who is it?" I forcefully pushed her again.

She looked at me with eyes showing anger, hurt and embarrassment.  
>"Who!" I pushed on her.<p>

"Vince!" She yelled, closing her eyes, making her face as red as a strawberry. "Okay! Can I go now?"

I smiled and got out of her way.

"There, was that so hard now?" I asked her calmly.

"Are you going to tell Vince." Gretchen looked down at the ground.

"Uh...no, I'll leave that to you." I smiled truthfully.

Gretchen smiled before the bell rang bringing in the flood of pupils in.

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Kelso's

Going through childhood memories, we've got Recess (obviously), Tots TV, Brum, 64 Zoo Lane, Balamory, Tom and Jerry Kids, Baby Lookney Tunes em...good I love dem all...

Oh The Factor...hm...

Boys: Craig Colton

Girls: Janet Devlin- Go an gurl! Day it fer Northern Ireland!

Groups: I like the two groups :/ can't decide

Over 25's: Johnny Robinson-he's so cutee! I want 2 hug him! He's so sweet! How can people NOT love him! It was Sami but...bye bye! Size Sexy all the way Sweetheart!

Gretchen's POV

"_Okay, Gretch," TJ started._

_I felt awkward being there and discussing my love life with him. But I guess, it will work._

"_Act like you're finding everything hard."  
>I nodded my head confirming I understand.<em>

"_Then, by each test, get a grade higher then the last showing his help is helping. Even if he does tell you a whole pile of nonsense, which he thinks is right, go with it yet in the exams you do it the right way. Got it?" TJ smiled._

_I nodded. "All thought, I have one question."  
>"What's that?" TJ asked.<em>

"_What do I wear!" I was never really into fashion, maybe a little but I never went out of the house like a friend I knew wearing sloppy clothes, or like The Ashleys with their up to date fashion slash sluty clothes. No, I kept my simple, clean and neat. _

"_Well, I'll find that out for you, what Vince likes." TJ smiled, his grin so kind and gentle._

"_Really?" I asked hopefully._

"_Yes!" _

I reached the door of Kelso's.

I was for one happy it wasn't summer and that it was winter. In summer I'd probably be made to wear tight top, mini skirt and boots but thankfully not.

Instead, I wore a white skirt with silver glitter on it and a blue belt at the top of the skirt, pink tights, a light purple long sleeved with silver glitter on it too, white knee length boots with blue fur at the top of them and light purple heal, light pink gloves and light purple hat. It wasn't my fashion, it was a cute and casual look yet it wasn't me. Oh well. Here goes nothing.

I touched the freezing cold handle, electric shock go through me, making a shiver go down my back. I pushed on the door triggering the bell fixed at the top.

I looked around to see Vince in our usual seats. I walked over sitting beside him, feeling really nervous as my heart pounded hard while my stomach fluttered.

"Wow! Gretch," Vince smiled gaping at me.

I blushed and brushed a strand of hair behind my ears before giving a nervous smile.

"You look amazing, what's the occasion?" Vince asked sitting closer clearly interested.

"Oh...em...there is none." I nervously said.

Vince nodded and smiled. "Oh well, you look pretty, so what are you stuck with?"  
>I took out my books to him and we went over it.<p>

Of course, Vince was completely wrong in every single thing in the textbook, how could he even pass a test paper? I stayed quiet. Silent as a mouse. I just nodded and smiled saying I understood.

…

TJ's POV

"Hey, are you not cold?" I asked Ashley who lay on the park bench, knees up to her chest which she wrapped her arms around.

"mmm..."She muttered.

I gave her a little shake. "Hey, are you not bloody cold?" I asked feeling the hairs on my arm prick up.

Ashley opened her eyes and sat up straight.

She shivered.

"Jez, Teej, are you not cold?" She asked sleepily.

I slapped my hand on my forehead.

Ashley took a big stretch.

"Where do you live? Is it far from here? You want to go to yours?" I asked her all at once.

Ashley flopped back down on the bench.

"No," She muttered.

People passed by watching her sleep, rolling their eyes.

They probably thought we were homeless or something, but we weren't.

I slapped Ashley on the thighs and stood up.

"Fine, you want to come to my house?" I asked casually.

"I wanna go to your house?" She questioned herself.  
>Suddenly, her eyes shot open and she jumped up.<p>

"Sure!" She smiled.

I smiled back. "Fine, my mom's probably away." 

…

At the house, Ashley ran to the top of the stairs like lightning, bursting through my room. I ran after her but not just as fast.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"  
>Ashley looked around and smiled and she light footed walked across the room, gently touching things with her filthy hands.<p>

"When was the last time you showered? Or took a bath?" I asked, curiously.

"What's it to you?" Ashley asked as she walked around.

I sighed, throwing my school bag in the corner of the room.

Ashley ran at the bag throwing books out of it.

"Hey! That's my homework!" I yelled.

Ashley didn't care.  
>"Wow," She smiled brushing over the paper.<p>

"You don't get homework cause your parents home school you, right?" I asked walking over.

She stayed silent and got up after pushing it all back in.

"I'm bored, do you have any games or something?" I asked.

"I've got the Xbox 360..."I began.

"Great, we're playing." Ashley stomped to the TV, not asking first, but more ordered.

Afterwards, Ashley sneaked down to the kitchen and stuff her face with all the food we had.

"Hey!" I shouted at her. "We need that too!"  
>I touched her shoulders to realize she was boney, really boney.<p>

I took my hand off, scared of snapping her in half.

Ashley glared at me before eating. I sighed and sat on the kitchen chair and watched her eat.

It was like watching a three years old finding the secret stash of cookies.

I chuckled to myself, closing my eyes as I did. When I opened them, I saw a glimpse of a small three year old girl, in a dress, pigtails and a doll. I shook my head, I rubbed my eyes, I looked again.

It was Ashley again.

…

Ashley went home after Mom came home. She sneaked out of the back. I gave Gretchen call, she loved it with Vince.

_I was bored. Clearly the girl with the doll didn't want to play. I ran around with the aeroplane in my hand until I tripped. I got up and rubbed the mud on my hands down my shirt and saw my knees were grass stained. _

_I looked on what I tripped on, it looked like books. Lots of books. Beside the books was a giant cardboard box with scissors, glue and paint beside it. _

_I grabbed a book and looked at it upside down. The squiggly line was all over the books. They looked hard to draw. There were pictures too. Some like a giant, long aeroplane with fire coming out the back._

_'What is dis?'_

_Suddenly I heard a bang as the box tumbled over._

"_Ow!" I heard a groan inside. _

_I bent over and saw the top burst open. Then a small ginger haired girl came crawling out. _

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Movie Night

Thanks everyone, I'm glad you like it! But RandallXSpinelli, I'm confused, do you hate or like this fanfiction? First I thought it was a good review when you said TJ finally having a flashback and something about Ashley's made sense but then you said hate Vince X Gretchen and you're bored with TJ X Spinelli. Please explain, thanks.

_The girl crawled out of the box. Her hair in loose pigtails and she wore a blue dress down her to knees and large glasses. _

"_You okay?" I asked her._

"_Ouch." She whimpered. _

_She stood up right before falling back on her backside._

"_What you doin?" I asked curiously._

_The girl looked up at me. She stood up excitedly and waddled over to the books, which she picked up to show me._

"_Look!" She smiled pointing at a rocket. "Me make dis."_

_I smiled. It looked fun!  
>"Can me help?" I asked.<em>

"_Yes, you help!" She laughed._

_We both then got on our knees and started to make the box, into a rocket._

I hated it. It was dreadful to see her suffer. Gretchen kept failing subjects after subjects.

"Gretchen, are you okay?" Vince asked. "This isn't like you!"

Gretchen sulked in her chair.

I couldn't watch it. I could see her suffer. You may think it's only grades but you can see the look in her eyes, it was more than that. She wanted to have a good life, get a good job which pays good money Failing was like killing a side of her.

"Yeah, I'm just going through a rough time right now." Gretchen forced a smile.

I got up in disgust, she didn't have to do this. I was only saying it to annoy her but this is ridiculous!

I got up ad banged my fists on the table. Both Gretchen and Vince looked at me startled.

"TJ! What's wrong?" Gretchen asked.

"I...uh..." I looked outside and saw Ashley standing there. "I gotta go!" I said running out of the classroom.

…

"Hey," Ashley said.

"Hi Ash...Hi!" I smiled trying not to say her name.

She gave me a funny look before shaking it off her face.

"So, how's you?" She asks.

"Fine." I looked at her to see she wasn't wearing her black coat. "Are you not cold? Where's your coat?"

She tried to smile it off.

"Em...I forget it." She smiled.

I saw she was only wearing a sloppy white t-shirt. I saw goosebumps form on her arm.

"You just can't _**forget **_your coat!" I pointed out.

"Yeah..."Ashley dragged. "Okay! It was stolen."

I looked at her as she flinched as the icy cold air hit her bare arms.

"Here," I sighed pulling off my jacket to give her.

She looked up at me confused.

"Wear it!" I said shaking it in front of her eyes.

"Oh," Ashley became upset. "I'm sorry, I can't take that."

"Take it!" I ordered. "You can give it back tomorrow when you got your coat back home.

Ashley, hesitatingly, took the coat.

I saw as her face turned and it looked like she was in paradise.

"Thank-you, Teej." She smiled.

"No problem." I said before saying goodbye as the bell rang.

Gretchen's POV  
><span>"Hi." I smiled as I reached the door of Vince's house.

"Hey!" Smiled Vince.

Because I was 'failing' in class, Vince offered a movie night, just the two of us, together alone in the house.

I entered the house, Vince taken my coat and hanging it up on the coat hanger at the bottom of his stairs.

"Thanks." I smiled.

I wore a browny-creamy coloured ugg boots, white tights, cream skirt, a long brown coat with crème fur at the cuffs, bottom, down the middle and at the neck cuff. But since I had my coat taken off I wore a plain white long sleeved. Because it was white, it sort of showed off anything bright underneath. So I wore a white bra.

I sat on the sofa as Vince grabbed the food and switched on the movie, The Grudge. I wasn't a fan of horrors and I don't plan to start now.

"Okay, you ready?" Vince asked.  
>I nodded.<p>

…

The movie was over. I was curled up on Vince's, head lying on his shoulder, body on his, Vince's arms around me and...my face buried in a pillow.

"Is it over?" After a lot of screaming.

"Yes it is." Laugh Vince.

I peeked out of the pillow. "That scared me." I said knowing it really was over.

"You're telling me. You jumped and screamed so much you made me go deaf and I'm bruised." Said Vince showing off his arms to where I accidentally punched in fear.

"Sorry." I said, embarrassed on how I behaved.  
>"Hey, no worries."<br>I cuddled my knees to my chest.

"What's wrong?" Asked Vince, sitting forward and placing a hand on my back.

"I feel stupid."  
>Vince got up and shook me. "You are not stupid!" He hissed.<p>

I looked up at him.

"You Gretchen Grundler are the smartest person I've ever known. Now this phase you're going through. I don't know what it is, maybe it's a girl thing or maybe it's just part of puberty, but Gretchen, you'll get over this and you will be smarter than you've ever been."  
>Vince shouted in my face.<p>

I looked into his perfect brown eyes start to relax.

The eyes, searching through mine.

He pulled me closer and I closed my eyes, waiting for the kiss.  
>"Oh Gretchen." Vince HUGGED me.<p>

I opened my eyes to see him hugging me.

I sighed. I wrapped my arms round him.

'Stupid girl! Of course he wasn't going to kiss you!'

"Thanks Vince." I whispered in his ear.

"No probs."

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**_


	13. Chapter 13: Confession

Thanks guys! Oh I thought Johnny last night was BRILLIANT! And Little Mix, that was plain mean to say Jessy was fat! She was always my favourite out of the girls. I don't know why but there's a look in her eyes, the shape of her face, her hair, her body size and her voice which makes her really unique from the others and I like it. :) And Kelly running off saying she's ill, LMFAO! Get a life Kelly, your girls need you! And I thought Alexandra Burke as a judge was a joke, she couldn't shut-up and she annoyed me.

"_Cut, glue, stick, cut, glue, stick!"I laughed putting the rocket together._

_The young girl laughed too, pushing up her glasses. _

"_Finished!" We celebrated jumping up and down._

"_No!" I yelled._

"_Why?"  
>"Colour!" And with that, I brought out paints. I pushed the tube and the paint squirted out onto the box. I turned and pushed the paint out at the girl who got red paint all over.<em>

_She laughed and grabbed blue paint aiming at me._

_We then had a paint fight with the box separating us._

Gretchen seemed a little happier but a little sadder to my eyes.

She seemed closer to Vince now. I hadn't met her in the library in a long time.

"Hey Gretch, want to go to my place today?" Asked Vince.

"Sure! What will we do?" Gretchen asked smile big.

"Watch another movie? How does the movie _**What Lies Beneath **_sound?"

"Another horror?" Gretchen playfully moaned.

"Yep," Vince laughed. "It's funny seeing you scream."

"Fine." 

…

"How's things with you and Vince?" I asked Gretchen.

"Fine, I guess. Not sure if he likes me or not though." Gretchen admitted a little red.

"I know he does." I smiled confidently at her.

"How?" Gretchen asked confused.

"By the way he looks at you!" I pointed out.

Gretchen smiled at me, full of hope. "Could you ask him? I mean, could you act like you know?"  
>I nodded. "I'll do that." I smiled.<p>

…

"So, how's the drama?" Ashley asked cuddling the coat I gave her.

"What drama?" I asked.

"Vince and Gretchen drama, what else would I be on about?" She said.

I smiled.

"I'm gonna ask Vince if he likes Gretchen for her." I said, quietly.

Ashley nodded.

"When?"  
>"Well, I can't do it now, Gretchen and Vince are going to watch a movie together so I'll ask tomorrow morning."<p>

"Another movie?" Ashley asked puzzled. "Dat's a sign he does like her."

"That's what I said."  
>I looked at my watch to see my mom would be wanting me soon.<p>

"Got to go now, I'll talk to you later." I smiled waving bye to her.

"Okay."  
>I came to a halt and turned round to her.<p>

"When am I getting my coat back?"  
>Ashley smiled. "I'm saving my money to get a new coat."<p>

I nodded. "Okay, bye now!"  
>"Bye!"<p>

Gretchen's POV

I arrived at Vince's doorstep once again. I wore a crème wooly jumper with the collar going way up to the neck, a black coat slimming down to the waist and has a 'V' shape showing off some of the jumper, a blue plaid skirt, white tights and black boots. On my head, I wore a black beret.

"Hey Gretchen." Vince said as he opened the door after I knocked.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Look, listen. We can't have a movie tomorrow afternoon, I have some very important business, okay?"

I nodded. "Sure, I don't mind."  
>We walked into the kitchen.<br>"So, how are your grades coming?" Vince asked as he throw a can of coke over.

I fumbled with the can before I got a proper grip on it.

"I gotta B in science." I said trying to open the can.

"That's an improvement." Vince smiled. "Don't worry, you'll be back in the A's in no time."

I put on the fake smile. If only he knew the truth, what would he say?

I opened the can and suddenly, it fizzed up, coming out of the hole and becoming over the top of me.

I screamed and dropped the can.  
>It calmed down once it landed on the floor.<p>

I covered my mouth with my hands.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I said, close to tears.

"No worries," Vince smiled hoping off the counter. He reached me a new can of coke which I didn't fumble with, which didn't fizz up.

Vince bent down and mopped up the mess.

"Here, let me help." I begged him.

"Naw, I'm fine, you go settle down in the living room."  
>I didn't leave, I tried to become strong but the awkwardness just pulled me to the living room.<p>

Once everything was perfect, Vince and I snuggled up. Together.

TJ's POV

It was early morning and I just said goodbye to Ashley who I walk to and from school with. I saw Vince alone by the lockers.

"Teej, my man!" He smiled.

I grabbed him by the cuff and pulled him, eye height.

"We need to talk." I told him and he followed me to the boys toliets where we shooed all the boys up and jammed to door to make no one come in.

"What's wrong, Teej?" Vince asked.

"Who do you like?" I asked.

Vince hesitated for a moment. "No...one!" He stuttered.

"Cut it out, Vince! I know who you like."  
>Vince's eyes widened.<p>

"W-What?"

"That's right! I know who you like!"

Vince, shaking up started to become calm.

"Do you like her? I see how you stare at her in class and in the cafeteria? So, do you like her?"

Vince took a gulp. "Yes, yes I do like her."  
>Vince cringed. I smiled.<p>

"Great, let's go tell her." I smiled.

"No!" Vince shouted.  
>I turned to him confused. "Why?"<p>

"Because, I'm gonna pass this letter to her, saying I love her and I'll be there at hers at six so she knows it's actually me who likes her."  
>I thought for a moment. "I think she already knows, but it sounds romantic and will confirm her feelings."<br>Vince smiled.

"Really? Great!"

"Do you want me to give her the letter?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, thanks Teej."<br>And with that,Vince left.

'Give this to Gretchen, and all will be good.'

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**_


	14. Chapter 14: Waiting

OMG! I am so sorry I haven't updated lately! We get our internet connection with our neighbour and their electricity went out so I had no internet which drove me crazy!

"So, give it to Gretchen and happily ever after?" Ashley asked me as she sat on the snowy fence.

"I guess so." I smiled.

"Sounds too good to be true, but there you have it." Ashley shrugged, looking straight ahead as falling snow slowly and gently fell.

"I guess so." I looked at the letter in my hand. "Guess I should give it to her, see ya!" I smiled.

"Bye Teej,"

…

_Ding-Dong!_

I pushed the door bell. As soon as I did, the door swung open to show a tall skinny lady, with glasses, freckles and short fluffed up hair.

"Em...hi!" I began, smiling to charm her.

"Who is it?" A man then came to the door. He had a moustache, thick, black round glasses, short curly hair and a bow tie with a shirt and jeans.

"Is...uh...Gretchen here? I have something to give her from a friend of mine."  
>"Look dear, what do you think?"<br>"A..." He began till he was cut off by Gretchen.

"Hi TJ, mom, dad, it's just a friend. What's up?" She asked.

I cleared my throat. "I have something to give you."  
>Her parents were then shooed away as she took the envelope.<p>

"Who's it from?" She asked, curiously.

"From Mr. Right!" I smiled to her.

Her mouth dropped open in shock and surprise. "You mean..."  
>"Oh yeah, he admitted to me."<br>Gretchen's face lit up in excitement.

"TJ..."She stuttered.

"THANK-YOU!" she screamed jumping at me, wrapping her arms round and my neck and kissed me a couple of times on the cheek.

My face boiled and I was stunned. Gretchen ran screaming thank-you into the house and slammed the door.

'Girls!'

Gretchen's POV

I slammed the door in my room. I jumped onto my bed and quickly ripped the envelope open. I took the folded up letter and unfolded it before reading it. It said:~

_I'm not good with words but when it comes to you, it just comes pouring out._

_You're beautiful to me. The girls around you are just jealous of you and that's why they're so mean to you at times. Don't let a guy screw with you, for you deserve much better. I think that someone is me but if you turn me down, I'll understand as I know in my heart you can do much better and I don't stand a chance with half the other guys in the school. But please give me a chance. At six today, I'll come to your house to reveal my identity and you can decide what you want to do. So you know I'm not just an ordinary guy or friend coming to your door, I'll have a bunch of red roses and chocolates for you. I hope you can return my love in which I have for you, my darling._

_~Mr. Right _

_xxx_

I tightly squeeze the letter.

"Oh, Vince!" I said putting the letter to my heart as it thumped at my cage. I began to breathe uneasy. "Oh Vince, how you torture me with your love."

"Honey!" My mother knocked the door.

"Yes?"  
>"You're father and I have some work to finish off in the lab, so we should be back around eight."<p>

"Okay!"

I looked at the time as I heard the parents leave the house.

FIVE HOURS! SHOOT!

I stumbled to my feet and ran to the shower for a quick wash.

I came out of the shower and ran to my bedroom to the time.

HALF FIVE!

I ran to my wardrobe. Clothes to wear, clothes to wear...

I wore a nice blue skirt, white tights, white pumps, white long sleeved and a blue waistcoat over that.

It took ten minutes of my time.  
>I did my make-up, lip gloss, some mascara, blusher and eye shadow.<p>

That took another ten minutes of my time leaving me with ten minutes to fiddle around with my hair.

I brushed it and tide some of it up, letting everything fall into place. I decorated it with clips and slides. I then heard the clock beep.

SIX O CLOCK!

I felt a sudden panic.

'Stay calm, stay calm!'

I ran down stairs and found the candles and lit them and set them on the table. Okay, something to eat.  
>I found the dinner my parents left me. It was far to much for me. We had beef, gravy, peas, carrots and roasties<span>(Roast Potatoes).<span> It was still warm. I got an extra plate and cut the dinner in half for each plate.

I then sat on the chair and waited.

TJ's POV

"Do you think it worked?" Asked Ashley.

"Um...yeah."  
>"Are you sure?" She questioned again as we sat on the bench outside the grocery store.<p>

"Of course I'm sure!" I yelled standing up at her. "He said so himself!"

"Did he actually say 'Gretchen'?" Ashley raised an eyebrow.

I thought for a minute. "Actually, no." I realized.

"Bingo!"  
>I thought for a minute. I'm pretty sure Vince did like her.<p>

"I'm sure Vince does like Gretchen. He invites her to her house after school to watch movies, tutors her and even asks her in class if she's okay and everything!" I protested my point.

"Okay, fine. Vince likes her."  
>I began to become calm, confident I was right.<p>

"I'm sure I'm right! Who else would he like?"

"I've gotta go." Ashley said getting up.  
>"Bye." I smiled.<p>

Just as she went passed me, she stopped and muffled under her voice, to make sure I was the only one that heard.

"Remember TJ, if you're wrong, Gretchen would have been waiting for a Vince which would never show. You better pray your right otherwise Gretchen will be torn."  
>Ashley then walked away. It sounded more like a threat. I have to be right! I just got to!<p>

Gretchen's POV

_Five Minutes_

'He must be running late. Don't panic, it's normal for this to happen.'

_Ten Minutes_

'He's still late. No need, one time my uncle was suppose to take me to the cinema and was half an hour late.'

_Thirty Minutes_

'He...he must be held up. Yeah, he's held up, but I'm sure he's coming...right?'

_One Hour_

'He's not coming, is he? Maybe something happened maybe...maybe...maybe...' a tear dripped from my cheek.

'Stop crying you baby!'

I wiped my tear with my sleeve.

_Two Hours_

The candle melted down to the bottom leaving a pool of wax on the table. The dinner was ice cold and it was freezing and dark.

Tears began to flow and no matter how much I tried, they wouldn't stop coming.

Eight o clock.

He wasn't coming. I got up and scrapped wasted food into the bin before washing the dishes, still crying. I scrapped the now hardened wax of the table before running up stairs.

As I entered my room, I fell to my knees, hanging onto the bed side for support. My mascara ran, leaving a river of black liquid on my face.

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**_


	15. Chapter 15: Messed Up

Decided to upload two since I didn't upload in so long

"Hi Vince." I smiled.

"You didn't get her the letter!" Vince snapped, flustered.

"Yes I did. She was thrilled and ran into the house."  
>"Well when I came she wasn't in the house, and I waited half an hour for her to return home saying she never got the letter, and that she'd never date me!" Vince complained.<p>

I thought for a moment.

'Gretchen DID want Vince!'

"But she does like you, she even admitted it to me!"

"Yeah well..."Vince then walked away.

I walked on and waited at my locker.

Gretchen came up, she had jeans and a sloppy hand knitted jumper on, her hair covering her face.

"Hey Gretchen!" I smiled.

Gretchen walked towards me.

As she stood in front of me, I saw her face was tear stained and she was still crying fresh tears.

"What's wrong?" I began to panic.

"He didn't come." She sobbed. "H-He st-stood me up!"  
>She burst into tears and collapsed to her knees.<p>

"Gretchen!" I panicked badly now.

This was my fault! This was all my fault! I gave the letter to the wrong person.

"I-I w-waited f-f-or t-two hours!" Gretchen kept sobbing.

TWO HOURS! SERIOUSLY! She must desperately love him.

…

School went on dreadfully. Girls say Gretchen cried in the girls bathroom all break time making me feel guilty and terrible for mixing up the wrong girl. Ashley was right, it was all my fault!  
>Vince dodged me all break time so I stayed with Mikey and Gus.<p>

"What do you thinks happening to our friendship? It's being torn like as we sit here and eat this delicious...mouth watering, scrummy, lovely...must eat...chocolatey, creamy..."Mikey scoffed the chocolate cake in his mouth after finishing drooling over it.

Gretchen's POV

Lunch time came and my stomach rumbled. I hadn't ate anything all day because I was so depressed. With a tissue, I cleaned my red, puffy eyes and blew my nose and unlocked the cubical. I walked to the canteen and ordered strawberry ice-cream.

I sat and ate while TJ, Gus and Mikey talked, TJ refusing to look at me.

I finished my ice-cream and began to cry again.

'You baby! Crying over some guy who's not even worth it? Even if he is Vince...'

I began to wail harder.

I patted my eyes and nose and looked up to see Vince walking with his mates, laughing and talking. They headed outside.

I suddenly felt like I didn't need to cry but I had an angry urge to show Vince my feelings.

I got up and stomped outside. Mikey, Gus and TJ, worriedly scurried behind me.

"Gretchen, what's wrong?" Gus asked.

"Shush" I yelled.

"Gretchen, you're calm as a butterfly, smart as an owl but today you cried like a weeping willow, now your as angry and hot headed as a feisty cat!" Mikey said, over dramatic.

I turned to him after a quick and sudden stop.

"Mikey, SHUT-UP!" I screamed.

I headed towards Vince.

"Hey, you!" I yelled at him.

Vince turned round.

"So TJ, getting our friends to gang up against me..."  
>I swung a punch at his face.<p>

"Jesus, Gretchen, why did you do that!"

"What do you think for!" I spat at him.

"I don't know...you're hormonal? You're pregnant? You're on you period? Oh! You failed every subject?"  
>I slapped him hard across the face making a big 'whack' sound.<p>

"I waited for TWO HOURS last night for you to show!" I yelled at him. "TWO HOURS!"

Vince rubbed his cheek.

"What are you talking about?"  
>I pulled out a piece of crumbled up paper out of my jeans pockets and handed it to him.<p>

"This wasn't for you," Vince said.

"WHAT!" TJ and I said together in shock.

"I wanted this to be delivered to Ashley B."  
>"W-what!" I gasped.<p>

"Yeah, I never told you guys but I really like Ashley B. She's I don't know, fit I guess?"  
>I stood like a statue ready to collapse. My knees shook and my mouth quivered. My eyes widened, mouth dropped and skin turn white.<p>

TJ's POV

"Gretchen, are you okay?" Vince asked, confused by what's happening.

How could I have done this to poor Gretchen?  
>Gretchen suddenly took off and ran like a bullet.<p>

"GRETCHEN!" Gus and Mikey called running after her.

"What was that about?" Vince asked clueless.

I walked up to him.

"This is my fault!"

"How so?"

"I gave your letter to Gretchen thinking you liked her. She waited two hours for you, man." I said feeling like I was about to cry.

"Oh!" Vince said, shocked and devastated. "Why would you think I like Gretchen? I like Ashley B!"

"I guess...I wanted you and her together so badly." I admitted not only to him, but to myself.

I kept telling myself they'd be a good couple for Gretchen's sake but truth be told, I thought they'd make a cute couple.

"Why?" Vince asked more confused than ever.

"Vince!" I firmly said, standing still like a statue. "Gretchen likes you! She always had and always will. And because of what I did last night, her heart is torn. And you admitting you like Ashley B was like trampling over her already broken heart."  
>Vince gasped in shock taking it all in.<p>

"So her grades..." Vince finally caught on.

I slowly nodded.

"Oh man!" Vince stomped his foot turning not knowing what to do from then on. The bell went and we all piled inside.

_I told you you had the wrong person_. Someone whispered in the wind. I turned to see Ashley standing by the gate before a person walked past her, disappearing when the student was out of my view of her.

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**  
><em>


	16. Chapter 16: Gretchen's Ever After

Hey guys! So excited! The first plot to this story is almost done in the next couple of chapters!

Vince and I caught up with Mikey and Gus who ran after Gretchen.

"Gretchen!" We called.

We caught up with the Gus and Mikey.

"Guys, where is she?" I asked.

"Over there..."Gus pointed, in shock.

There was a loud clash and we turned to see Gretchen with Ashley B, bashed against the locker.

"You bitch!" Yelled Gretchen.

"Hey, what's wrong? I didn't do anything to you...yet! But hello, I spent money doing this hair perfect!"

"You have all the guys crumbling at your feet and you don't even try!"  
>"Oh honey, I do try, I do $500 try! I mean, clothes, nails, make-up and a hair don't go cheap, though I wish they would."<p>

"SHUT-UP! JUST SHUT-UP!" Gretchen screamed punching her face.

Ashley B screamed and wailed in pain.

"HELP! HELP ME!" Ashley B screamed.

"Come on!" Vince lead the us in.

They grabbed Gretchen who kicked and screamed.

"Are you okay?" I asked Ashley B.

"No! My hair, my nails...oh my gosh! MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

I rolled my eyes. "I mean, are you hurt."  
>"Oh that, no. Why would I be?" She asked.<p>

I sighed. "Forget it." I rolled my eyes.

I ran after the guys and Gretchen.

"Let me go!" Gretchen struggled.

"Hey, this is just likes holding back..." Gus started.

"Ssshh!" Hushed Vince.

"What?" Gus asked and turned to look at me. "Oh...uh...never mind!"

"Who!" I ordered.

"No one." Mikey smiled.

"Who!" I shouted.

"NO ONE!" Yelled Vince.

"I'm serious, WHO!" I yelled.  
>"LET-ME-GO!"Gretchen yelled, breaking free and ran.<p>

She ran down the corridor and round the corner.

"What was that about?" I asked after an awkward silence.

"That was an unexpected anger blow with...Gretchen?" Gus asked, confused.

"Never thought I'd see the day."  
>"Gretchen!"Vince yelled after her.<p>

"Or...that I didn't expect to see either." Gus confirmed now exactly confused.

Gretchen's POV  
><span>I kept running, I was probably going to get expelled or suspended. But I didn't care. This pain that hurts right now has never been this bad since...

I shook my head. No! Can't remember it.

"Gretchen!" I heard my name called out.

I turned to see Vince sprinting like a race towards me.

I picked up the pace. No use, Vince is like a car, so obviously, he caught up with me.

"Gretchen!"

"Leave me alone!" I yelled at him.

"No!"  
>"Gretchen!"<p>

"No!"  
>Vince grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me against the walls.<p>

The bell had rang and I didn't even hear it so that must explain why the corridors are empty.

"Gretchen!"Vince yelled pinning me down.

"What!" I yelled, face burning red.

There was an awkward silence.

"If you're going to say something go ahead ans say it before I grab you and knock you down to the ground cause there's place I must be so..."  
>I was suddenly cut off by Vince, touching my lips with his.<p>

We parted and he looked at me.

"Gretchen, I love you! I always thought it was Ashley B but you made me realize, it's always been you. It's been you playing with me, helping me with homework, watching movies with me. It's never been Ashley B, always you."

I started to cry.

Vince hugged me as I sobbed into his shirt.

"I love you too," I admitted still hugging him.

We hugged each other before Vince pushed my chin up to look and him and broke the silence.

"Oh and one more thing, don't fail you're grades on purpose."  
>I laughed.<p>

"never..."

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**_


	17. Chapter 17: One Month later

Hey guys, that last chapter was the last of the first plot, today, is the start of the second, hopee you enjoy xxx

"And they got together just like that?" Ashley asked like it was unrealistic.

"Yeah, I guess it did." I admitted.

We sat on the windowsill of a abandoned warehouse.

"Sounds cheesy don't you think?" Ashley asked breaking the silence.

"Does it really matter? I mean, as long as they're together and they're happy, does that not count, right?" I asked her.

She thought for a minute before turning away. "I guess...I guess there's going to be no more drama between them yet, right?"

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you serious? This is only the beginning!"

_One month later..._

Gretchen and Vince walked round to school hand in hand. One month since they've started dating. They were happy together. I could see it in their eyes. The love was there. True love.

"So guys, wanna do something tonight?" I asked the gang.

"Can't, Dad's making me train tonight, _**again!**_"Moaned Gus as he rested his head on his hand.

"Mikey?"

"Kirst and I were planning to see a movie." He smiled.

"Are you and her getting serious?" I asked.  
>"Oh no, we're just friends." Mikey smiled.<p>

I nodded then looked at Vince and Gretchen.

"I'm not even gonna ask."  
>Gretchen laughed.<p>

"Good thing you didn't, I'm going over to Gretchen's house for tonight. Her parents are working late at the lab and and mine our out of town for their honeymoon." Vince smiled, curling Gretchen into a kiss.

"Great, I guess it will be me and her." I mumbled to myself.

"Who's 'her'?" Asked Gretchen.

"Just a friend outside of school." I smiled.

"Oh, does she go to a different school?" Mikey asked, curiously.

"Actually, I think she's home schooled."

"Oh, cool." Smiled Gus before the bell rang.

…

Vince asked me to go to the Kelso's with him after school before he heads out to Gretchen's.

"TJ..."Vince began.

"Yeah?" I asked suspicious that there was something wrong.

"How long have Gretchen and I gone out?"

I looked at him confused.

"Two months...why?" I asked making the 'why' a bit deep meaning, I know something's wrong.

"Well...we're not going anywhere, are we? We're at a stand still, aren't we?"

I became stunned. "You're planning to break up with Gretchen aren't you?"

Vince shook his head ferociously.

"No! That's not it!"

"Then what!" I asked nearly shouting.

"I wan o go 'll 'ay." Vince mumbled under his voice.

"What?"

"We're at a stand still so I wanna take the next step so... I wan o go 'll 'ay?"

I looked at him confused as he mumbled the last bit.

"I want to go all the way!" Vince said nearly shouting.

"Seriously?"

Vince nodded, shamefully.

I raised an eyebrow. "Have you talked to her yet?"

"No, I'm scared she might not want to so then we'll fight and break up."  
>I sighed. "You're going to have to wait till she's ready, ya hear?"<p>

Vince looked at his watch.

"Damn! I was suppose to be at Gretchen's five minutes ago!"

"She won't mind, as long as she doesn't have to wait two hours." I joked.  
>"Shut-up! Bye TJ!" Vince ran out of the room while I laughed.<p>

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**_


	18. Chapter 18: The Next Step to Loving You!

Hey guys, plot 2 on the go!

Vince's POV  
><span>I finally arrived at Gretchen's house.

"Vince!" Smiled Gretchen running into my arms as she opened the door.

"Hey you," I smiled before giving her a peck.

"Come on, come on in!" Smiled Gretchen pulling me in by the hand.

…

"Love the dinner, Gretchen! Did you make it all by yourself?" I asked.

"I sure did, nothing to it." Gretchen smiled washing the plates after dinner.

I sat there thinking.

'Do I really want it now? Can I not just wait till the time is right?'

"You know, I've been thinking?" I heard Gretchen say.

I shot my head up looking at her.

"Do...you think it's time we...take a step forward. It's a standstill were we're at really..."

I got up.

'My answer is...yes! I do want this!'

I rushed over to her.

"I mean do we stay here or do we move on?" Gretchen asked.

I grabbed her by the arm and and twirled her round.

"Vince..." She started before I put my lips onto hers and kissed her.

Deepening the kiss, she flung her arms round my neck. I lifted her up on the counter, tracing her hips with my fingers.

Before I knew it, I was carrying her up to the bedroom, not letting go of her lips.

I placed her on the bed and stopped to look at her, lying their, blushing and panting for air.

"Do you really want this?" I asked her unsure if it was time.

Gretchen place her hand on my cheek, rubbed a leg up mine and sat up.

"Vince, I love you. Let me show you my love." She smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked unsure.

"Vince, I want this. I want you." She kept blushing...blushing made her cute.

I kissed her again and she leaned back on to the bed.

She took off my top while I unbuttoned her shirt.

Once my shirt was off, she started to feel my abs.

I opened the blouse she wore revealing her cute white bra with small pink ribbon in the middle and pink outlining the cotton bra.

I hesitated.

She looked so cute. She blushed horribly but cutely. She had her eyes closed panting hard.

'Am I doing the right thing?'

Gretchen stopped panting and looked at me.

"What?" She asked. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "You're so beautiful!"  
>Gretchen blushed badly and I saw she began to panic until I pushed her left breast. She let out a cute shriek of desire and feel back down to the bed and started to pant as I nibbled on her neck while pushing her breasts.<p>

…

I lay in bed, naked!

I never thought I'd see the day I was naked, looking at Gretchen, my smart and BEST FRIEND, naked beside me.

I'd usually feel awkward, lost for words but it felt...right. This was what were suppose to do, right?

Gretchen moaned in her sleep and moved onto me, resting her arm on my chest.

She was so cute.

Sex, felt great. I never had it before, but it felt great first time. I wasn't sure if I was doing it right since it was Gretchen's first time too.

"Vince..." I heard Gretchen moan.

"Yeah?" I asked, wrapping an arm around her.

"Was I great? Did I do it right?" She asked, panicked.

"You did swell,"I smiled at her.  
>She smiled back and then went back to sleep.<p>

'Yep, sex was good!'

TJ's POV

"Hey," I smiled as I reached Ashley.

"Hey!" She smiled back.

"When am I going to get my coat back? It was my favourite coat." I complained to her.

"Oh!" Ashley, shocked I still remembered.

"Yeah, and it looks scruffy now. What have you been doing with it?" I asked eyeing my coat. It was dog eared looking all scruffy and dirty.

"I'm...picking a coat out." Ashley smiled off.

'Liar!'

"Mind if I help you shop?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"O...Okay!" She managed to say.

We went round shops all over the place. Ashley turned all the coats down we went past. She either said, too expensive or too girly, sluty or something along them lines until she stopped me.

"That one!" Ashley smiled with joy as she pointed at the coat on sale through the window.

It was a long, rich black one. It was sort of like her old one except it was grander looking. It had shiny buttons, thick black fabric and the style of it was beautiful.

Ashley practically drooled for it.

"Are you gonna get it?" I interrupted her drool.

"Yeah, next week."  
>I practically collapsed at that bit.<br>"WHAT!" I yelled at her.

"Yeah, don't have the money, sorry." She didn't take her eyes off that coat and she didn't seem bothered I was gonna kill her if I don't get my coat back.

I sighed and let it go. "Fine, next week, I expect it back or I'm pulling it off of you!" I threatened.

"Great, bye!" Ashley ran off.  
>"Huh!" I could hardly believe it, dropping my mouth. She didn't seem bothered at all.<p>

'SERIOUSLY! HOW TOUGH IS THIS DOLL!'

I sighed and laughed it off. Though I gotta admit, she's one tough cookie...

**_**And with the closing chapter...**_**

**_**we sleep once more!**_**


	19. Chapter 19: Uncomfortable

Okay guys, next part of the story is here!

TJ's POV

I walked to school with Ashley before waving her goodbye as I entered the school grounds. When I entered school I saw Vince standing by my lockers.

"Hey, Vince." I smiled as I approached him.

"Hey Teej, look, listen. We need to talk." He said, nervously. I saw him blush a little and sweat a little.

Must be something important.

"Sure man, what is it?" I asked unsure and trying to be as friendly and supportive for him.

"Not here, somewhere...else maybe? I don't want anyone to hear or Randall to hear." Vince rolled his eyes.

I didn't really know who Randall was when I first came here. But as I went to this school, it was only a couple of days before I found out. Randall was the schools newspaper writer and went round finding gossip and rumours and wrote it all in the newspaper.

The latest story in this weeks article was that Ashley Q was that Ashley T was a size 12. I don't think anyone thinks that's bad unless your a jock. Ashley T had been crying and Ashley B was the only one willing to help her out in the problem. Ashley A didn't know what to do but Ashley Q is against her all because she's a size 4. To me that's way too skinny. Ashley A and B are about size 6 or 8 and they look good. But that really doesn't matter to me but...anyways.

"Sure, man, where do you wanna go?" I asked.

Vince dragged me to the back of the bins. He checked every bin, bush and tree but no sign of Randall anywhere.

"So?"I asked when he was done being paranoid.

"Do you remember yesterday?" He asked me, nervously.

When he said that the first thing I remembered was looking for coats with Ashley...and buying her muffins before finding the one coat she wants.

"Yeah man, sure do!" I smiled remembering that funny moments I had with Ashley.

"Well...do you remember our talk?" Vince asked.

I couldn't remember that bit because of the events of shopping.

"The one were I said I want...to move...forward?" Vince asked, awkwardly.

I remembered.  
>"Yeah...where's this going?" I asked unsure and a bit nervous to what we was gonna say next.<p>

"Well when I went over to Gretchen's we...sorta took the next step forward."  
>I stood still for a minute taking it all in.<p>

I was deciding what say something. The things I came up with was:~

VINCE! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG!

Good job man, get in there

Wow! Really, what was it like?

I hope you used protection

I hope you're not rushing into things, keep it steady

Out of the things I thought of the only thing I came out with was;

"Holy macaroni!"

'…...where did THAT come from?'  
>Vince sighed. "Yeah, I know."<p>

Vince looked depressed. But why?

"What's wrong?" Confused I was. "I thought you wanted it."  
>"I do but..."<br>"But?"

"I'm just worried, was I suppose to like it?"

"Em...lets me think...uh YES!" I nearly shouted like he just asked me a stupid question. What am I talking about, it WAS a stupid question. "Did you not enjoy it?"

"I did and it felt right but that's what I'm worried about." Vince sighed.

"I don't follow."  
>"We'll say we were to split up. It would be fine and we'd be friends again but now that we have slept together...it would make things awkward."<br>"Wait, you want to split with Gretchen. What's wrong? She not good for you in bed?" I asked, now irritated.

"Of course not! She was...good...brilliant...anyways, I'm finding it awkward and all new. I mean, I have just slept with my best friend! I'm no longer a virgin and I just slept with my best friend!"

"You said that twice, man." I observed.

Vince was freaking out.  
>"Hey man, I don't think you were ready for it. You're already freaking out." I casually said.<p>

"Maybe...uck! I don't know anymore! Everything seems...different."  
>"Vince, you lost you're virginity. Stop acting like you finally got sight after being blind since birth. Stop freaking out." I calmed him.<p>

"You're right."  
>I smiled triumphantly. "Of course I'm right now, let's go inside and find Gretchen for ya to calm down."<p>

Vince's POV

"Hey Gretch," I smiled kissing her.

She kissed me back passionately.

"Hi," She smiled.

"How's you?" I didn't know what to say but that.

'Man, I'm such an idiot!'

"Great!" Gretchen smiled at me.

"Great." I hugged her.

Oh how I love her.

TJ's POV

"Hey." I smiled as I reached Ashley at the end of school.

"Hey man," She smiled.

…

"Anything new?" She asked as we sat on a freezing bench by the lake.

"Well, Vince is freaking out..." I started.

"Really? What about?" Ashley asked.

"Well...him and Gretchen..."I started. I found it awkward talking to it with Ashley. I mean, IT'S ASHLEY! "You know," I finished off.

"No I don't know." Ashley said.

'Is she retarded or is she playing with me?'

"Well, they...got together."I simply said.

"Huh? I thought they were already dating."

I wanted to slap her for being really stupid.

"Ashley,"I tried to stay calm.

"What?"

"They slept together!"

"Well I guess that's awkward. But my mom and dad slept in the same bed and they didn't seem to mind."

"Ashley! THEY HAD SEX!" I practically shouted at her.

Ashley screwed her face up. "I told you, NEVER CALL ME ASHLEY!" She jumped up and punch me, making me fall off the bench.  
>I looked up at her as I lay flatly in the snow.<p>

I saw her face screw up. It was horrible, but she was beautiful I must admit. Her short hair danced in the wind along with the beautiful snow falling behind her.

"Sorry, I forgot." I blushed.

Ashley then huffed and turned around, arms folded.

"Are you not going to help me up?" I asked her.

"Leave me alone,"

"Fine!" I got up and brushed the snow off me. I was freezing cold and wet. "I promise I'll never call you the 'A' word again it's just...I want to know what you want me to remember."

She turned and looked at me.

She walked over to me, stomping the snow on the ground. She didn't look away but stared forward. When she came to me, she still stared forward. And because she's smaller than me, the thing forward was my chest.

I looked down at her confused. She held up her arm to my face with out moving. She then flicked forehead.

"Ouch, what was that for?" I shouted at her.

"Idiot!" She mumbled and walked away.

I stared behind, confused.

**_**And with the closing chapter...**_**

**_**we sleep once more!**_**


	20. Chapter 20: News

SO freaking bored so I'll upload another :D

It had been four days since Vince and Gretchen got together. Gus heard they slept together and had been teasing them ever since.

"Leave me alone, Gus!" Vince would say, Gretchen would just blush, but today was different.

"Did you break any more beds?" Gus asked.

"Gus, please be quiet." Gretchen said calmly eating her sandwich.

"Just asking,"  
>"Well I'm not answering!" Gretchen growled.<p>

"Oh yeah, how was it? Did you go, uh, uh, uh Vince, uh, faster Vince, faster, uh!" Gus impressioned her.  
>"SHUT-UP!" Gretchen shouted.<p>

"Wow!" Vince grabbed hold of her. "What's gotten into you?"  
>"HE'S SO ANNOYING!" Gretchen practically shouted.<p>

"I know, Gus, shut-up. But, this is like a whole new you."

Gretchen began to cry.

"What's wrong?" Vince panicked.  
>"I...I...I j-jst w-want you t-to love me!"<br>"I do love you," Vince curled her into a hug before giving her a peck.

Gretchen wiped her eyes and took a giant bite out of her chicken sandwich.

We all went back to normal a few seconds before Gretchen jumped up and ran.  
>"Gretchen!" Vince called before running after her.<p>

"What's with her?" Mikey broke the silence.

"She's on her period," Gus lightly said.

Without looking away from the door, I punched Gus on the cheek.

"Shut-up Gus," I said quietly.

Vince's POV

I ran super fast. Something wasn't right. I had to know what was wrong.  
>"Gretchen, are you okay!" I yelled up to her.<p>

I started to pick the pace up catching up with her.

Suddenly, she went through a door and I quickly stopped. Girls Toilets.

'Damn!'

I leaned my ear on the girls toilets to hear Gretchen throwing up on the other side.

'I'd do anything if she was here to help me...' I shook my head of the bad memory.

"Gretchen, are you okay?" I asked unsure what to say.

"Vince, I don't feel good." I heard her nearly in tears say.

"That's okay baby, we'll go to the nurse after you've finished." I calmly said to comfort her.

"Thanks Vince,"I heard her weakly say.

"I love you." I said to her, through the door.

"I love you..."She began before throwing up again.

Poor Gretchen.

TJ's POV

Gretchen came in the next day. We troubled over her asking if she was okay. She said she was but I knew from the look in her eyes something was off.

When she was alone I walked up to her.

"What's wrong?" I demanded.

She looked at me, clueless. "What? Nothing's wrong."  
>"Come on we both know that's a lie."<p>

I looked in Gretchen's eyes. She wanted to tell me but something was holding her back.

"Come on," I said, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her along to the back of the bins.

"What's wrong?" I demanded once more.

I saw her lip quiver. She twirled round and began to sob.  
>"I knew it, what's wrong!" I said, onto her.<p>

"TJ, I've been acting strange haven't I?" She asked.  
>"A little yeah. You cry easily and she get angry now. And it's like you're having mood swings sometimes." I smirked remembering how she shouted at Gus for eating her strawberry on her cake ad then cried that she wanted it.<p>

It then hit me. "No!" I gasped. "You can't be! Did you take a test?" I asked.

"Yes,"  
>"Two?"<p>

She looked at me. "Take another one for sure. It might be false." I reassured her.

She smiled. "I'll tell you the answer tomorrow."

…

"Really?" Ashley said shocked.

"Really," I nodded.

"Wow! You're right, the fun's only beginning." Ashley smirked.

"I don't really find it funny." I lectured her. "It's really serious!"  
>"I know," Ashley sighed.<p>

"What you want to do?" I asked her.

We hadn't really done anything apart from talk to each other.

She simply shrugged.

I touched her hand. "You're freezing!" I practically yelled as I touched her electrocuting ice skin.

Ashley pulled her hand into her before pushing me.  
>"Leave me alone!"<p>

"Here, you don't want to come to my house, huh?" I offered.

"No!" She practically yelled at me.

"Hey, I was just offering." I defended myself.

Ashley stayed quiet.

I sighed. "Want to go to a café?"

Suddenly her face lit up and we went.

_And with the closing chapter..._

_we sleep once more!_


	21. Chapter 21: Shock!

:( Janet, Johnny and Frankie were on thin ice. I love Johnny and Janet so I want them to stay but if they were the last three, I'd pick Frankie and Johnny to go. **Sobs! **O why did Johnny and Janet have to be the worse?

Sorry I hadn't uploaded in so long, a lots been happening but, smile :D I'm back!

"So where exactly do you live?" I asked Ashley while we walked to school.

"Oh em...around 64 lane." Smiled Ashley as we approached my school. **(Got the idea from 64 Zoo Lane. God! How I miss my childhood)**

"Why do you walk me to school when you're home schooled?" I asked, curiously.

"Oh! I...I just like to take a morning walk and get some muffins."

"You mean steal!" I mocked, laughing.

Ashley gave me a face ready to punch me one.

"HEY!" She yelled ready to bust a move.

"Hey, chill, was just kidding." I laughed it off.

Ashley folded her arms ready to huff with me.

"Okay, okay," I smiled. "I'm going now so...don't hurt me."

I slowly backed away smiling a _I'm not guilty _smile. When I was far enough I sprinted to the school in sight.

…

I leaned on my locker waiting for the others. Suddenly, Gretchen came running, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Gretchen!" I gasped.

'It can't be true! It just can't...'

"Gretchen, what's wrong?" I asked panic in my voice.

"It's...it's...it's a positive. This time I took three tests and it all said the same." She sobbed.

"You're gonna have to tell him." I hushed her.

She looked up at me with pleading eyes.

'No!' She mouthed.

I nodded.

Gretchen sobbed harder.

"I...I...I just can't!"

"You have to! He deserves to know there's a baby on the way!"  
>Gretchen fell to the ground.<br>I held her and slowly took her down.

"What's he...he gonna say! I can't tell him!"  
>"Well, you'll find the words when it comes to it and soon he'll start to notice."I tried to make her face the facts.<p>

"Oh God,"

"Come on, smile. He's gonna be here soon. Tell him when you're alone."

…

"So..." I began. "Do you normally do that?"

We were walking down the street and Ashley was walking across an inch thick fence which was about the size of the ground to my chest.

She held out her arms for balance and walked across it with no bother.

"Of course!" I heard a slight irritation in her voice.

I nodded accepting the fact that a fifteen year old girl walks on a fence everyday.

"Do you not fall?"  
>"I never fall. Ever." she replied biting her lip trying to concentrate.<p>

"Not even if ice is on it?"

"Can you please shut-up!" She shouted before continuing on.

"Just wondering," I mumbled under my breathe.  
>"Oh that's it!" Ashley yelled jumping down. "If you've got a problem say it!"<p>

"I'm fine!" I backed away.

"Well then SHUT-UP!" Ashley screamed before hoping back on the fence and walked on.

"Fine, whatever." I rolled my eyes.  
>"So, is she?"<p>

"Is she what?" I asked in a confused tonne.

"Pregnant!" Ashley started to raise her voice.  
>"Yeah, apparently so." I sighed.<p>

Ashley jumped down. "Really?"

I nodded and rolled my eyes.

"Jez!" Ashley gasped. "Has she told Vince?"

"She's going too. I pushed her to it." I admitted.

"I see, well, she has to tell him some time."  
>"Yeah, I know."<p>

"Well, see ya TJ!" Ashley ran off.

"Hey!" I yelled back at her. "Where you going?"

"Bye TJ!" She yelled again.

I sighed.

'That girl!'

Vince's POV

I jogged to Gretchen's house. With a knock on the door I heard and a snip of the door, came Gretchen standing mighty and tall.

"Heya." I smiled giving her a quick peck on the face.

I walked to the kitchen and got out a glass of water after all the running I did.

"How was practice?" Gretchen asked.

"It was great! Coach said I can get a place in the sports college if I keep up." I smiled at her. I saw her face fall.

"Gretchen don't worry, you'll be in another, better college and you'll be doing a good life and me and you can have a long distance relationship." I smiled, encouraging her for the future.

"Yes..." Gretchen drowned.  
>"What?" I asked curiously.<p>

Something wasn't right but what?

I walked over to her, after washing my cup.

"Gretchen, please answer?" I asked again after I gave her a tender kiss. "Please."  
>Gretchen started to breathe uneasy.<p>

"Maybe we should go into the living room." Gretchen began a little shaky in her voice.

We went in and sat down on the cream couch.

"What's wrong? You still sick?" I asked, concerned for her.  
>I leaned over the gap separating our sofas and I held her hand.<p>

"I don't want to." Gretchen began to cry.

"Hey," I smiled. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not that bad."

"But it is, it is." She sobbed.

"Tell me and I'll decide. I'll show you we can work our way around it." I smiled, encouraging her.

She sniffled a little and looked up at me.

"Vince," She began. She took a big deep breathe. "Vince, I'm pregnant."  
>'I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant, pregnant, pregnant...pregnant...pregnant...'<p>

These were the words that haunted me.

I suddenly gasped!

**_**And with the closing chapter...**_**

**_**we sleep once more!**_**


	22. Chapter 22: Mall Ball

Vampire Diaries on tonight, Young Dracula on, got a certificate for getting the most merits, my french teacher is in love with me and wants me to do french for GCSE's and to make my day better, FRANKIE WAS KICKED OUT OF X FACTOR! WHOOP, WHOOP!

"What?" I gasped not believing what I was hearing.

"I'm pregnant, Vince."  
>My mouth hung open while it went dry.<p>

'Dis can't be happening, it's a dream!'

"No, you can't be!" I said calmly as I could.  
>"Vince, please!" Gretchen begged.<br>"No! This isn't happening!"

"It is Vince, it is! Face reality!"

"How can I face reality!" I said my voice starting to raise. "I was going to have a life in sports, go to a sports college and get into the Olympics or something!"

"Vince don't yell!"

"WHO SAID I WAS YELLING! I'M NOT YELLING! AM I? NO!" I shouted at her.

"This isn't easy for me," Gretchen burst into tears again.

"Easy for you? What about you? You've mucked up both of our lives!"

"May I just point out I didn't muck up our lives, WE mucked up our lives or didn't you know it takes two people to make a baby!" Gretchen pointed out.

"I didn't ask for you to be pregnant!"

"Neither did I! Why are you blaming me! It's just as much as your fault as it is mine!"

I couldn't believe this. I had dreams. Big dreams of working hard in my sports, going to a sports college and actually getting somewhere with sports. Become a footballer, go to the Olympics. Hearing this conversation was too much for me to handle. I couldn't be a father. Not now in life! Not at this time! I wasn't ready.

"I'm sorry Gretchen, I can't!" I sighed.

"What?" Gretchen gasped with a look of shock.

"I can't. I can't look after the baby. I can't be the baby's father I just can't! I'm not ready! I want a life before I settle down." I told her softly.

"May I remind you I'm the one with high hopes, may I remind you I'm not ready and may I remind you I have to give birth to this baby."

"Abortion!" I pointed out. "Get abortion!"

"No!" Gretchen nearly shouted. "I may not want this baby, I may not be able to look after it but getting abortion is killing it. I couldn't bare killing a child never mind being a murderer," Gretchen was close to tears.

Her eyes watered up as I looked down at her. She looked away and rubbed her eyes with her finger.

"Please Vince, please! I'm scared. I don't want to be alone!" she hugged my arm.

I looked down at her sweet face as she said this. Her hair smooth, her face soft and pale, her eyes sparkling blue. I wanted her.

"I'm sorry!" 'What are you saying man! Stay with her!' "We're through."  
>'no, No, NO!'<p>

I pushed her aside ignoring the thoughts in my heads.

"Vince!" Gretchen shouted down the hall as I opened the front door.  
>"Don't look at me, don't call me and don't tell anyone I'm the father. We're though." I walked outthe door.<p>

"VINCE!" Gretchen screamed the house as loud as she could from the top of her lungs.

I closed the door.

I leaned on it and slid down to the ground.

From the other side I heard Gretchen fall to the floor with a thud and burst into tears.  
>I've torn her.<p>

I had my knees up and rested my elbow on them as I covered my eyes with my hand.

'This can't be happening,'

TJ's POV

"Hey, you want to do something today?"

"I don't really care to be honest." Ashley said.

"Come on! What you want to do?"

"Well..."Ashley gave a cheeky grin that I didn't like very much.

…

"This was so unexpected." I said, unenthusiastically.

"RUN!" laughed Ashley running past me and grabbing me, twirling me around.

"Wow!" I yelled.

"Hey, come back here!" Yelled two fat security guards running after us.

"What did you do?" I asked Ashley as we ran.

"Just stoke his doughnut." She laughed.

'You got to be kidding me!'

We ran round the corner and entered a sports shop. We saw the security guards run pass and we sat and laughed.

"Wow, cool!" Ashley gasped skipping along the aisles of sports gear and equipment.

"Look at this." I smiled holding a basket ball in my hands. I with a drop, it bounced right back.

There was a basket on the other side of the room.

"Let's get to business." Smiled Ashley, cracking her knuckles.

I started to bounce the fall at her. I smiled cheekily at her.

'Bring it!' her eyes told me.

I zoomed past her but she caught the ball and was heading towards my net.

'Oh no she don't!'

I ran at her snatching the ball from her grip and dribbled it to the other net.

"Curses!" She yelled running at me, bumping me.

I lost the ball and she caught it.

"Hey, that's cheating"I yelled after her.

She stuck out her tongue.

'Oh that's it!'

Just as she was about to score, I stood behind her and caught the ball over her head.

I then began to dribble towards her net.

"Hey, you're suppose to be in front of me to catch it!" she yelled after me.

I stuck out my tongue at her. She became pissed now.

I reached my ball as Ashley came charging at me.

'Focus...'

She came faster at me.

'Focus...'

Her footsteps became louder.

'And...shoot!'

I threw the ball out of my hands before falling to the ground with Ashley hitting my back and falling on top of me.

I looked up. 'Come on!' It circled the hoop around and around and around. It then stop and tipped into the basket.

"Yes! Score!" I pumped for victory.

"Dammit!" Ashley huffed.

She grabbed boxing gloves.

"Wow, what are you doing to do with them?" I asked.

"Watch."  
>She turned to the female and male manikins wearing sports gear.<p>

Before I knew it, she was punching them. Breaking them apart, scattering them all over the floor.

"Hey!" Yelled the shop keeper.

"Run!" laughed Ashley. She chucked the gloves down with the scattered body parts.

We next ran into the chemist. It sold deodorant, perfumes, body sprays, shampoo and soups.

"This is boring." I moaned.

"Not necessarily," Smiled Ashley.

She grabbed body spray and put it into her pocket along with shampoo.

"What are you doing!" I hissed at her.

"Ssshhh, watch!" She hushed.

A blonde girl stood next to the roll on deodorant pile.

She grabbed on, opened it and put it under her shirt to her under arms and waxed it on before setting it back.

"Eeew! That's disgusting!" The blonde said.

"So's the hair colour, narural or dyed?" Ashley asked.

'What is she doing!'

"You want a slap." The blonde threatened.  
>"IF you can even touch me." Ashley smile, with pride.<p>

The blonde lifted up her hand but before she lay a hand on Ashley, she pulled out the spray and sprayed it on her eyes.

The blonde screamed and winced in pain.

"Really? You didn't even touch me." Ashley mocked.

With one eye opened and the other closed, the blonde charged at Ashley.

Ashley shook the shampoo and set it on the ground.

"Bomb attack!"She shouted before jumping up and landing on the shampoo, making it explode at the blonde.

"Run!" She laughed. I ran after her.

"What's wrong with you!" I asked.

"I'm just having too much fun!" Ashley smiled.

We entered a clothes shop.

"Want one?" Ashley asked as we stared at the bras.

"Seriously?" I asked her, with an eyebrow raised.

She picked out a white and black one and strapped it on her.

"Why not?" I shrugged and grabbed the black one, putting it on.

We went round, picking up sunglasses, hat, big shoes and wearing them.

"TJ look out!" I looked around and turned back at her, but she was gone.

"Ashley?" I panicked. "Ashley, where are you?"  
>"Sssshhh!" I looked through the clothes to see her hidden among them.<p>

I nodded and looked around while she stayed in the clothes.

An old lady came by and looked at me head to toe. Bra, hat, glasses and shoes. She gave me a funny look before looking in through the dresses.

She came past a yellow one when...

"BOO!" Lashed out Ashley.

The old lady jumped five feet back and ran for it.

Ashley burst into fits.

"You could have given her a heart attack." I pointed out.  
>"But I didn't!" Ashley laughed harder. "Run!"<br>She said but before we could run, something caught both our scruffs.

We turned to see a girl with glasses and tight blonde hair in a bun.  
>"Dammit!" I heard Ashley mutter.<p>

…

We sat awkwardly, in front of the managers chair who sat arms together.

We had our stuff stripped off us.

"So, you thought it was funny to crash our mall?"  
>"Yes it was." Smiled Ashley.<p>

I kicked her under the table.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to call your parents."  
>"We're related!" Ashley spoke up. "We're brother and sister."<br>"Really, mind giving us your numbers. You're not leaving till I have those numbers."  
>"Sure," Smiled Ashley.<p>

"Ssshhh," I hushed, eyeing her from the side of my eye.

"It's 0800 28 28 20." She smiled.

"0800 28 28 20" The manager repeated.

He turned round on the phone.

"Pst." I turned to Ashley. She crept down on the floor and crawled quietly to the window. She signalled me to come. I tip toed over to her. We opened the window and climbed down into the dumpsters below.

"Who's number was that you gave him?" I asked curiously.  
>"The Axa direct number." Ashley chuckled.<p>

I chuckled with her.

"Hey!" we turned back to the manager who shouted from his window. "Hey you kids, get back here!" She shouted furiously.

I stuck my tongue at him.

"Bye!" Ashley smiled waving at him before we both sprinted for it.

…

"That was a close one." I sighed.

"Stop over reacting." Ashley rolled her eyes.

"I am not!" I argued with her.

"Well, I had a great day, see ya tomorrow?" Ashley made it sound like a question.

"Yeah, sure. I had fun too."  
>With a smile Ashley ran off. "Bye TJ!" She called back.<p>

Suddenly my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I asked as I answered it.

"TJ?" I heard a tearful Gretchen on the other line.

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**_


	23. Chapter 23: Heartbreak

Hey, I won't be able to upload fast as usual now! My sisters back for the weekend and I'm probably never gonna see her again till a long time, hopee use all showed your respects today at 11. Oh and also, my Xmas exams are starting so I need to start revising.

I ran to Gretchen's house.  
>"Gretchen!" I yelled, bursting through the door, without knocking.<p>

Gretchen was in the corner of the staircase, hands ripping her hair out and she was sitting down. Tears trickled down her soft cheek.

"Gretchen!" I ran to her aid. "Gretchen, get up."  
>"No, he's gone! He's gone! I'm alone! Gone! So dark! So cold! So lonely." Gretchen muttered.<p>

"Gretchen snap out of it!" I begged her. "Come on!" I shook her soldiers.

She looked up at me with a tearful eye. "TJ?"  
>"Yes, yes it's me." I smiled to her.<p>

"TJ, he left me. Vince, left me!"

"What?" I gasped in disbelief.

"H-h-he..."Gretchen began to wail.

'I can't believe this. Vince? Dump Gretchen because she was pregnant? How can this be?'

"Ssshhh," I hushed Gretchen. "It's going to be okay."

I pulled her into a hug.

"GRETCHEN!"  
>I turned my head to the door to see her parents standing there.<p>

"Gretchen has something to tell you." I said firmly.

"What's happening? What's wrong?" Her mother panicked.

"I-I'm pr-pregnant!" Gretchen stuttered as she spoke with tears.  
>"what?" Gasped her mother, stunned and didn't move, blink or breathe.<p>

"YOU GOT MY LITTLE GIRL PREGNANT!" Shouted her Father running over to me.

He grabbed me by the scruff and pulled me in close to him, face to face.

He raised his fist ready to punch me.  
>"No! Not me! I'm just here for support since the Father turned her down!" I explained, showing them my innocence.<p>

"THEN WHO GO HER LIKE THIS!"

"Vince, Dad!" Gretchen confirmed before crying at the sound of his name.

"Gretchen!" Her mother gasped.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she covered her eyes and cried more.

'This wasn't happening!'

_I squirted paint on Gretchen once again._

"_Haha, got you!" I laughed. _

"_No you didn't, you missed."She laughed back._

"_I want to fly!" I screamed running at the box. Together, Gretchen and me flew around in our rocket._

"_Weeee!" I yelled with joy._

_Soon, before we knew it, it was over and home time. Gretchen went home while I stayed. _

_My parents weren't there. They were working._

_I sat on the swing, sadly. It swayed a bit in the autumn breeze, sending chills down my spin. I shivered._

_I started to hear panting. I turned to see a boy running round and round, tripping and falling, running once again._

"_Hey! Hey Kid!" I called._

"_Me runnig!" He yelled back._

"_You cold?" I asked._

"_Nope, running make me hot." He smiled stopping to catch his breathe._

"_Me want to run!" I jumped off the swing to him._

"_Me fast!" The boy smiled._

"_Me cold," I shivered again._

_And we started to run around the playground._

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**_


	24. Chapter 24: Pressure

:) Great day, had neighbours when I was little and the moved away :( best neighbours I've ever had and today we got together and had a day out :) when they were here, it was like we were one big happy family, god how I miss them

"My baby, my Gretchen!" Mrs. Grundler nursed Gretchen as the two cried their eyes out.

"I'm sorry, TJ," Smiled her Father as we watched them from the other side of the room.

"Me too." I sighed.

"I shouldn't have blamed you, I'm really sorry." he then stopped smiling and looked over at his girls. "But poor Gretchen, my baby is going to have a baby with no father or nothing."  
>"Yeah, I know." I shook my head unable to watch.<p>

"You're so stupid Gretchen, you're just so..."Mrs Grundler sobbed breaking up at the end.  
>"I am mum, I'm so..."Started Gretchen before she sobbed in her mothers arms.<p>

'Mother like daughter.'

Mr Grundler sighed. "I can't believe Vince could do this! I mean, this is Vince!"

"I know! I don't get it! He wouldn't turn down Gretchen for no reason."

"I found it shocking too, in fact, I still do!" explained Mr Grundler.

I nodded in agreement.

'This doesn't make since!'

Vince's POV

"Vince, honey, what wrong?" my mum banged the door as I ran in.

"Go away," I whimpered.

"Vince, what's wrong baby, tell me! Is someone picking on my baby boy you'll know I'll rip them to..."She started.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed.

I closed the blinds and locked the door and kept the lights off. I crouched into the corner between my bed and the wall with the window.

'This can't be happening. It just can't! I can't be the father. I can't!'

I tried ripping my hair out but since I had no hair, I practically scraped my scalp.

"no, No, NO, NNOOOO!" I screamed kicking my bed table. "THIS CAN'T BE!"

"Vince! Open up, Vince?" My mum yelled fiddling with the door knob.

"NOOO!" I screamed.

"VINCE!" My mother screamed, frightened.

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY! JUST GO AWAY!"

"Baby, what's going on? I'll call you're father if you don't tell me what going on. Come on baby, open up." My mother begged.

"GO TO HELL!" I screamed.

'I have a life! I have a life! I _have_ a life!'

TJ's POV

"_Hello!"smiled the young boy the next day._

_I looked up from the swing. "You here again?"  
>"Yeah!" He smiled.<br>"You sad? You lonely?" I asked more._

"_Nope!" He shook his head._

"_Why?"  
>"Mom and dad working,"<br>"Mine too."  
>"Me run, passes time."<br>"Me lonely, me sad. Me want mommy!" I winged. _

_He nodded. "It's 'kay!" _

"_Why?" I asked again._

"_We run, they'll come." he smiled before running off._

_I got up and ran with him again._

"_Hey!" I laughed. _

_I looked to my side as I ran to see a small girl. I knew her. Her big brown eyes and black hair, she hugged her dolly. _

"_Come on Ashley, it's okay." Smiled her mom as she had her and pulling her along._

_****And with the closing chapter...****_

**_**we sleep once more!**_**


	25. Chapter 25: Truth

ONE DIRECTION! XD

WHO NEEDS BIEBER FEVER WHEN YOU'VE GOT ONE DIRECTION INFFECTION! XD

They rocked Sunday :)

"WHAT!" Screamed Ashley as I told her.  
>"Yeah," I sighed.<p>

"That's impossible!" Ashley gasped.

I nodded."I know."

"Something's up," Ashley said slapping her hands together.

"Ya think?" I asked sarcastically as she pointed the obvious.

"Shut-up!" Ashley yelled. "what are you going to do?"  
>"What?" I asked confused.<p>

I didn't knock up Gretchen, Vince did yet she wants me to be the father? Sure, I'll help out but father wise is taken it a bit far.

"Talk to Vince. See why he's doing this!" Protested Ashley.

"Okay, fine." I sighed.

…

"TJ!" Mrs. LaSalle gasped as she opened the door.

Vince hadn't been in school for the last couple of days and I'm only visiting him now since I had no homework or after school clubs.

"Hi, Mrs. LaSalle," I smiled to her, politely.

"TJ, you've gotta help!" she protested.

"Vince?" I asked.

"He's locked himself in the room, he won't eat, he won't come out...you've got to help!" Mrs. LaSalle panicked.

"Don't worry." I said walking in.

I marched upstairs as Mrs. LaSalle stayed in the living room.

"Vince?" I called out as I knocked the door.

"Go away."I heard him murmur from behind the door.

"Vince, it's me, TJ!" I called out again.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Vince shouted.

I sighed. I went down the stairs, out the door and went to the back of his house where his bedroom window was.

'Yep, he left the window open by a crack!'

I wondered if I could climb up. With all this snow about it was very hard. It was cold, wet and dangerously slippy. How was I suppose to get up, without slipping and breaking my neck?

I sighed. I guess I'm gonna have to deal with it.

I started to climb up to the window the way you'd do in the summer. I gripped the freezing cold walls and used my feet to push myself up and to balance myself while I kept a good grip on the walls with my hands.

As I reached his window, I pulled the crack wider, jumping through.

I pushed through the curtains and I saw Vince looking up at me amazed.

"H-How did you get up here?" He asked.

"Climbed." I folded my arms, looking down at him not looking too pleased.

Vince looked away like an ashamed five year old breaking their mother's favourite cup.

"Like to explain the big idea?" I asked.

"What!" Snapped Vince.

"Why you're up here! Why you won't come out! Why you let Gretchen down in her moment of need!" I shouted at him, pointing out his wrongs.

"So," He looked away.

"Vince! Grow balls for god sake! Just...grow up! You're responsible just as much as Gretchen for what happened!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!" Vince shouted at me, looking at me with his beady and desperate eyes.

He stood up after a ten second awkward silence.

"I know I'm responsible as Gretchen is. That's why! I'm scared, man, okay? I'm scared! I don't want to be a father, I'm not ready! And what will this mean for the future? I'll have to give up my dream job!"

I sighed. "Should have thought about that before 'doing it'." I shook my head and became more serious. "Look, Gretchen is scared, has no money, and is giving birth to a baby who's father resents it! She needs you, the baby needs you! Vince, you're needed. Gretchen still loves you and is going to need you're help with the child."

Vince looked away.

"Do you still love her?" I asked.

"Of course I do!" Snapped Vince.

I raised an eyebrow. "What more do you want? If you love her, help her."

I didn't know what else to say. I can't just 'make' him be a father. It's his choice, I was just here to point him in the right direction, his choice if he wants to take it or not.

"Well..."I began. "It's you're choice. I'm only up here to tell you what was need to be told."  
>I then unlocked the door and walked out.<p>

**_**And with the closing chapter...**_**

__**we sleep once more!**__


	26. Chapter 26: Catching Grip

I SAW BREAKING DOWN AND I LOVED IT! VERY WELL DONE!

"_Keep running!" I called as I watched Theodore run. "Keep it up!"_

"_I...will" He panted._

_We were in the playground and the other kids played. _

"_Me...tired..."He panted, slowing his pace._

"_No! Don't stop! Don't stop!" I yelled at him, running with him. _

_He began to slow his pace and looked to the side and kept his gaze there. I turned my head to see a really small girl sitting downn nursing her dolly in her arms. Big brown eyes and black hair with a red dress._

"_Girl...lonely!" Theodore pointed out._

"_Keep...running..." I ordered.  
>"What's...girl's...name?" Theodore panted harder.<em>

"_Me don't know..."_

_Theodore stopped. "I want girl's name!" _

_He began to march over to her._

_Suddenly, for girls went to join her._

"_Theodore, she's okay! See," I smiled jogging on, Theodore following me._

"_Yep, yep, yep! She's all right!"_

_I looked to the side to see the girl's take her doll of her and chucking it in the muck. _

I had to catch a grip. This wasn't Gretchen's fault, it was OUR fault. I rushed her into it...but she agreed.

I plucked up my courage and walked into Kelso's.

"Excuse me!" I called out.

"Why, Hello there Vince, want the usual?" Mr. Kelso asked.

"No...your sign here says, Help wanted. I need a job." I smiled at him.

"Really? Well when can you start?"

"Em...how about now?" I asked.

"Thanks son, you'll be a good help for my bad back." Whimpered Mr. Kelso as he started to move into the room saying 'Staff Only!'

TJ's POV

"So, did you talk to Vince yet?" Asked Ashley, muching into her chocolate muffin.

"Yeah, I have." I moaned.

"Well? How's things now?" She asked, mouth full.

"Didn't you're mother ever say eat with you're mouth closed? Or don't talk with your mouth full?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Shut-up! Answer me, Now!" She yelled talking anouther big bite out of the muffin.

"Well, I don't know." I said, honestly.

"What you mean, 'you don't know'? What sort of crap is that?"

"I tried to persuive him but...I'm wondering did it work."

"Why not just ask?" Ashley suggested.

"Cause, he needs time to think."  
>"Think? What's there to think? Part of his fault so part of his problem, deal!" She yelled.<p>

"Yeah but, is he ready? Does he want this? Should he go back? Would she accept him? There's a lot to think about!" I pointed out.

"Thinkings for girls, be a man and take action!" Ashley shouted, holding her fist up, dignified like.

"You're a girl," I pointed out.

"SHUT-UP!" Ashley screamed while I chuckled.

**_**And with the closing chapter...**_**

**_**we sleep once more!**_**


	27. Chapter 27: Vince's Ever After

Uploading today cause I'm bored and I want to get onto the next part of the story.

I knocked the door.

I had saved my money up to £50. I got several jobs this month and worked non-stop just so I could help Gretchen in her moment of need.

Gretchen opened the door.

Her mouth dropped with her hand over it, eyes starting to water and eyes widened.

"What...why are you here?" She asked.

"Well..." It was awkward this moment. A month ago I walked out on her, and now, i'm facing my problems like a man. "Here!" I held out the money.

Gretchen looked down at it confused.

"I'm sorry," I started to cry. "I should have never walked out on you! It was wrong!"

Gretchen folded up her arms. "And now, you're coming back and caring?"  
>"Actually, I realized you needed help a couple of days I split with you and TJ helped me find my way, helped me see the light. So I've got several jobs and have worked all month so...here!"<p>

I held out the money closer to her face.

She looked down at it in disgust. "I don't need your pety money." She slapped my hand away. "I've been fine! FINE! I don't need you now!"

"It's still my baby! I'm the father! So I deserve to help you through this!" I protested.

"Oh so now you decide you're the father! What happened, TJ have to give you 'the talk' to show YOU'RE the father!"

"I didn't NEED TJ for anything! He just helped me find the right path and for you're information, I already knew I was the father! I just tried to forget that but I couldn't!"

"What made you remember you're duties, 'Daddy!'" Gretchen asked angry and sarcastically.

"Well...I love you," I finally said it. Three words I've never said with full meaning before in our relationship.

Gretchen stunned for a moment. Her face looked no longer angry, but shocked.

She then looked down at her feet before screwing up her face.

"No! You left me! You left me to defend for myself the moment I needed you! What makes you think I want you back! You tore my heart Vince, tore it. She grabbed it, you strangled it, she cut it, you shredded it you buried it! And now you're trying to dig it up!"

I sighed. "Fine, here." I chucked the money at the door step walking away.

"Vince!" I heard Gretchen yell behind me.

I turned around rolling my eyes before becoming in deep shock as her lips were placed against mine. I pulled her away and looked at her confused.

"I love you too Vince and no matter how much I tell myself I don't need you, the more I do need you!" She began to tremble before crying.

"Hey," I smiled, cupping her face in my hands. I swipped the tear with my thumb. "You shouldn't be crying. I should,"  
>Before I knew it, I was crying.<p>

"I guess it came true," Gretchen chuckled through the tears.

"I guess so," I smiled, still crying.

I leaned forward and began to kiss her perfectly.

'This, right here, was the right path. This, was the one to choose, no matter what I face in life, I must face it, like a man!'

_me and Theodore kept running, even as the sun started to set, arms out, as we ran towards two figures standing ther, their arms out too and them kneeling down._

_****And with the closing chapter...****_

**_**we sleep once more!**_**


	28. Chapter 28: It's Black, blue and purple?

Another Story arch has ended, now let the third one, begin! :D

"So...they're together?" Ashley asked, eager to here my news.

"Yep." I smiled.

Ashley jumped up yelling Wohoo!, throwing snow up in the air.

I laughed as she did this and the flakes came tumbling down slowly, gentally and softly.

"Another drama down." Ashley smiled hoping up on the metal fence we sat on.  
>"Yep, them two should be fine for now." I smiled.<p>

"Yep, wonder what else there is to come..."Ashley thought...

I couldn't help but wonder as well...

…

"Hey," Smiled Gus walking up to us.

"Hey Gus," Mikey smiled.

"What's up?" I asked as Vince and Gretchen started to kiss.

"Wanna come over to my house tomorrow to watch a movie?" He asked.

"OF COURSE!" cheared Mikey.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot..." Vince went on.

"Forfot what?" I asked really confused.

"It's Gus's birthday tomorrow!" Gretchen smiled.

"Really? Cool, sure, I'll come!" I smiled.

"Great!" Gus smiled.

We then departed as the bell went.

…

"How's life?" I asked as I throw an apple at Ashley.

She caught it with one hand without looking up at me, her head stuck in a book.  
>"Fine," She mumbled, munching the apple.<p>

I hopped on the bench beside her.

I noticed something different about her.

"Hey!" I smiled, "You got the coat!"

She wore a black coat we picked out for her.

"Yeeah...I got it," Ashley grumpily said.

"What's freezing you?" I asked as the snow came tumbling down in clumps.  
>"Nothing, leave me be," Ashley mumbled.<p>

"Okay, what's wrong!" I demanded walking round to face her.

"Nothing, go away!" She ordered, turning away, with the book up higher and hair covering her right side of the face.

I snatched the book out of her hands and chucked it.

"Hey! What's you're prob-" She began to shout at me, but I clappsed my hands over her freezing cold face.

I looked into her one brown eye.  
>'Something's not right!'<p>

I pushed the hair covering her right eye to be shocked.

"Ashley! What happened!" I gasped.

Ashley's face screwed down. With her hand, she pushed my away.

"Don't. Call. Me. ASHLEY!" She screamed.

Her eye was black, purple, blue and red! It looked bad and it need an ice-pack or frozen meat on it.

"You need something on that." I told her.

"Leave me alone."She grumbled.

"I'm only trying to help."I slowly moved towards her, touching her elow.

"I said, leave, Me, BE!" She hissed, pulling her arm away.

"Wait!" I yelled at her.

"Just go away!" She then ran off. I wasn't sure if she was in tears or not. Probably not, it wasn't her style.

"Wait!" I called out running after her.

'Oh no, I'm not letting her get away this time!'

I ran faster and faster watching the girl with black hair.

'Come on TJ, remember what the little boy taught you when I was really young. Keep going, keep going, just keep going...'

I closed my eyes and pumped my legs harder. When I opened them and I saw Ashley turn a corner.

I turned the corner and hit something hard, knocking me to the ground.

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Gus looking down at me.

"TJ"He exclaimed.

"Gus," I said unexcitedly. He wasn't exactly the person I wanted to see.

"What are you doing down there?" Gus asked.

"It's cosey down here." I sarcastically said.

"Here," Gus rolled his eyes, holding out his hand giving me a hand up.

I reached out and held it with a firm grip.

"Thanks man," I said as I got up.

"No worries, who were you chasing?" Gus asked me, tilting his head suspiciously.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Are you late for something? Are you late for something? Are you meeting up with a girl and late?"

I blushed slightly.

"It's a girl?" Gus asked, smiling at me.

"Yes!" I said. "No! I don't know!" I put my hands to my eyes and rubbed them.

'Cool Teej old boy, just stay calm. It doesn't matter if Gus knows you're chasing after Ashley, even you know Gus will tell everyone and you'll be over.'

"Don't worry, I won't tell, is she hot?" He asked wanting the gossip.

'Don't worry, he said he wouldn't tell...which is just as bad as he'll probably torment you forever and tease you non-stop until you leave school...no worries'

"I don't know," I admitted.

"Does she have curves?" Gus asked.

I blushed. "Uh...all girls have curves...right?"

"Not all I mean, are the curves perfect, in line with each other or is one bigger than the other or are they really small or is she just flat."

"Why are you giving me names of girl's bodies?" I asked folding my arms.

"Because, we're good friends." Gus smiled putting an arm around my shoulder.

"I worry," I said straight after.

"Look, I just want to know what's she's like."  
>"FINE!" I yelled. "She's small this height with a perfect in line body that matches hers, none too big or too small, she has big and beautiful chocolate brown eyes with olive coloured skin and jet black hair!"<br>Gus thought for a moment. "Sounds too good to be true. By the description, she's really cute?"

I nodded like a reflex.

'Shoot! You did it TJ.'

"I mean...no...I mean...I don't know."  
>"You sound in love TJ." Gus grinned.<p>

"I'm leaving." I marched off.

"Hey, remember to come tomorrow!" Gus yelled at me.

"Yeah, yeah." I waved off.

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**_


	29. Chapter 29: Gus' house

Just Cold, cold, so very cold, hate the UK's terrible weather problem...you'd think Id be use to it now!

I hadn't seen Ashley for the rest of the day. I was hoping to talk to her tomorrow, but like last time, she was no where to be seen.

I stared out the window all of class hoping to see her standing in the snow, looking up at me, but as I watched all I saw was the light snow tumbling down becoming thick together.

'Where could she be?'

We said happy birthday to Gus, he seemed thrilled and happy.  
>I didn't think much on after school. All I wanted to see was Ashley and talk to her, wondering how she got the black eye.<p>

As I was going home, it hit on me. GUS' PARTY!

I ran down the streets, practically sliding half the way. When I finally reached my house, I quickly put on some decent looking clothes before running off to Gus' house.

I pressed the door bell hearing the_ ding-dong _sound.

Gus' mom opened the door.

"TJ!" She smiled. "I can't believe it! After all these years!"

"Yeah...you too..." Is she serious or was I really her friend back in the day.

A tall and bulky man like Gus, except more taller and more muscle, came to the door.

"Welcome soldier!" He saluted me.

"Yeah..."I droned as I walked on past to the next room.

"TJ!" Vince, Mikey, Gretchen and Gus smiled.

For some reason this jogged a memory of some sort.

It seemed familiar...but something was different. Someone was missing! But who?

"Hey..." I began still thinking.

Who could be missing, we're all here!

"What are we watching?" Gretchen asked. "Astronomy?"

"No, how bout the game?" Vince turned down a little too quickly.

"Well I think it should be a romance one! Like Romeo and Juilet! With Claire Danes and Leonardo DiCaprio?" Suggested Mikey. "Or Titanic. How I love that film. Kate Winslet look so much better with Leo than Claire does..."

'No! How about horror! Try Paranormal Activity 2! It's amazing!' someone in my head shouted.

It must be the missing person in my mind. Who is this missing person.

"Okay!" I shouted, calming everyone done. "I think since it's Gus' birthday, he should choose what we watch."

Everyone looked at each other. "Yeah, guess you're right." "So simple!" "Why didn't I think of that!" They echoed around the room.

"So Gus, choose." I finally broke the talking.

"Dad's Army, man I love that!"

We all sat down watching. Everyone but Gus wasn't watching it.

Vince and Gretchen were rubbing her womb and smiling at each other like proud parents, kissing then and there. Mikey just sat and watch them like it was Titanic all over again, tears filling up his eyes.

I stared out the window. Ashley was all I could think about. Ashley, Ashley, Ashley...

_I laughed as I flew in the rocket with the Gretchen, the girl in class who I figured out. _

"_Time for countdown!" I shouted. "5,2,3,1,4 and blast off!"I yelled reaching for the stars._

"_Teodore!" Gretchen had her hand on her hips, unable to pronounce my name right. "That's not how you count!"_

"_Yes it is, I heard dem say it!" I argued back._

"_It;s 5,4,3,2,1 blast off!"_

"_Stop being a kill joy!" I ordered! "Let's fly!" _

"_I need go potty!" Gretchen said running off. _

_I got out of the rocket. Vince wasn't here today so I couldn't run with him so I stood and wait. _

_I waited longer but no one seemed to come. I then saw the small girl from all the other times nursing her doll and hugging, kissing it. When a young boy with glasses came to her. He was smaller than her and had blonde spiky._

_I couldn't hear what he said but he had his hand up. Must be sayin it-oh! **(**_**teletubbie version of Hello)**_The small girl got up, falling down. She got up and brushed herself done before picking up her dolly and waddling away. The boy then looked glum and turned to me._

"_It-oh!" He smiled._

"_Itoh." I smiled back._

"_Me Gus!" He smiled._

"_Me Theodore." _

"_Feodore?" _

"_No, Theodore."  
>"Teodore?"<em>

"_No!" I laughed at him._

"_Feo-Teo is too long. I'll call you TJ." He smiled. _

"_No, Theodore!" I insisted. _

"_TJ, TJ, TJ, TJ..."_

"TJ, TJ, TJ, TJ...**TJ**!" Yelled Gus, shaking me with grip on my shoulder.  
>"Wah?" I asked confused before yawning.<p>

'Shoot! Mus have fallen asleep!'

"Come on TJ it's all over." Gus reassured me.

I rubbed the sleep of my lazy eyes which could barely stay open.

"Where's the others?" I asked.

"Their gone already." Gus smiled.

I got up and grabbed my phone, calling mom to collect me as it was too dark.

"Great!" I sighed.

"Sargent!" I heard a voice boom.

Gus immediately stood at attention with his hand up at his forehead.

"Sir!" He yelled.

!What?" I whispered to him.

He didn't seem affected. His father then marched in.

"Soldier, why is you're friend still here?" he asked.

"Sir, he fell asleep, sir. His mother is coming, sir!" Gus shouted.

"Roger that Sargent!" His father smiled with pride in his son before marching away.

"What was _that!_" I asked once he was out of sight.

"Oh, my dad is apart of the army. He's training me to go there now in his free time." Gus smiled.

"Do you not mind?" I asked. I would like to have my mown dream, not my Dad's dream. If I was made to do something he did I'd fall out big time with my dad.

"No, actually. I'd love to go to the army. It's the only thing I'm good at." Gus smiled. "Plus, it's the only thing me and my dad agree on and are able to normally talk about. Though I still tell him things that I can't tell mom, but that's not really a conversation. It's more...of a man thing."

I nodded. A loving and caring father with good discipline and is helping his son for the future. Not bad.

"So you love him then?"  
>"Yep, he's my hero!" Gus gave a big grin.<p>

I nodded. How nice.

I heard a beeping noise outside to see my mom, hunking the car.

"It's my mom, see ya Gus!" I smiled running out the door.

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**_


	30. Chapter 30: Back!

Tests have started, what a drag, wish me luck :)

"_But me do hate TJ!" I complained. _

"_But I can't say Ferodore!" Gus complained._

"_It's Theodore!" I nearly shouted._

_We both looked at each other with a scornful look before laughing. _

"_TJ...hm...I guess me like it." I smiled kindly.  
>"TJ! Way, way better dan Feodoor!" Gus smiled.<em>

"_Theodore." I corrected once again. _

_Soon came the bell of home time. Gretchen came running out._

"_See TJ!" I shouted after her._

"_Well, see ya TJ." Gus smiled. But unlike everyone else, running to their parents. Gus marched to his parents with great discipline. _

_I smiled. Turning my head to the side, I saw the girl sitting on the bench, brown eyes and black hair._

_I walked over to her, knowing this would be the first time we talked._

"_Ashley!" I heard someone call. I looked to see a thin lady with glasses. _

_The small girl got off the bench before tripping. She got up and ran to her holding her doll tighter. _

"_Theodore!" I heard Vince call, waving at me signalling it was time for our run._

"_It's TJ now!" I informed, running after him._

Life went on. I still hadn't seen Ashley in a long time. Where oh where could she be!

I began to worry. What if something bad had happened to her. I sat worrying over her like a Dad. What if someone's after her?

"Hey Teej!" Gus smiled approaching me.

"Hey!" I smiled back, leaning on my chair. 

"Hey, listen...I need your help." Gus blushed.

"On what?" I asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

"Well...can we talk private?"

'Uh-oh!'

I've heard that before. Vince asked me the exact same thing. Advice on girls.

"Sure man." I smiled.

We both walked out to the place Vince and me use to talk at in private.

To check it was safe, we looked around for any snitches. Clear!

"So what you want to ask?" I asked.

"Well...you see...there's this girl..."  
>"I knew it. What's her name." I sighed.<p>

"It's em...Theresa." Gus blushed.

"Theresa? As in that tiny girl?" I asked confused.

"She use to be our friend back in elementary."  
>"Don't tell me she was part of the gang!" I asked slapping my face, so much information. Maybe she was the person missing from my memory.<p>

"No, she was friends with the six of us." Gus smiled.

"Six, but there's only five of us!" I Shouted.

"Oh...yeah... five." Gus looked down at his feet like something was wrong.  
>"What?" I asked suspecting there's more to the story.<p>

"Nothing." Gus shamefully lied.

"WHAT!" I shouted louder.

"Well anyways!" Gus changed the subject. "How do you ask a girl out."

I kept a close eye on him. I shrugged and looked away.

"I dunno, just go up to her and ask." I suggested.

"What? Straight out! What if she say's no!" He shouted in panic at me.

"Calm Gus. Least you'll know your answer."  
>Gus looked uncomfortable. Her peered down at his shows, blushing around the check bones.<p>

"Woe her." I said.  
>"What?"<br>"Make her feel special. Get close, buy her chocolates and crap. Then when you're sure you're ready, ask her out."

Gus seemed deep in thought, as was I.

Six? But I always thought there was five! Their hiding something from me. And where was Ashley?

"Well I think I could try it, right?"

I nodded.

I took a step forward before yielding at the sight in front of me.

Ashley stood feet away hugging her arms guiltily like a guilty child.  
>"uh...See ya Gus..."I began before cutting off walking towards her.<p>

"Okay..." Gus drowned like something I said was stupid.

I walked forward, racing to Ashley.

"Ashley!" I ran at her.

"Don't call me Ashley..."She started but before she could start a fight with me, I threw my arms round her, holding tightly, never letting her go.

It felt eternity with that short hug. I didn't want to let go. She was to precious to me, even you know I didn't even know her name.

She felt like my own daughter sometimes.

"uh...Teej, I can't breathe..." She muttered.

"I don't care! I'm not letting you go!" I shouted at her.

I felt her stiff body become soft in my arms. She didn't exactly hug back but she clutched onto my sleeves.

I finally decided to let go.

I cupped her tiny, soft and freezing face in my hands.

"Where have you been!" I shouted at her letting my worry flow out of me. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Really?" She looked down feeling guilty.

"Yes everywhere! I've been worry sick about you!"

"You were worried about..." She looked away.

"Uh...are you okay?" I asked tilting my head to the side trying to see her, but she was turned completely.  
>"Yes! Just...L-Leave me alone!" She stutted with a soft sob in her voice.<p>

"Are you...crying?" I asked, confused. The great mighty Ashley, hard as stone is actually crying?

"N-No! I'm not!" She insisted but I knew she was lying after a sniff.

"Yes you are!" I mocked.

"No! No I'm not!"

"Uh...I hate to break it to you, but you are."

The bell went off and I turned to go. "Right I'm going." I smiled.  
>I caught her turn her head. I grabbed her shoulder and whirled her round.<p>

I looked into her brown eye and black, blue and purple one. They were puffed up and she was sniffing away as the water fell from her eyes.  
>"See, you're crying." I chuckled wiping away the tears with my thumb.<p>

"You have to go." She changed the subject, wanting me gone.

"Fine." I chuckled.

I kissed the top of her head, one small peck which meant the world to me before letting her go and walking back in.

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**_


	31. Chapter 31:Denial!

Hey guys! Did brill in my science exam! Got 79%! I'm happy with that.

'Was I a father to Ashley? I kept telling myself I was and that's exactly why I am over protective of her, but what if it's more than that? What if I'm lying to myself what if I really do like her...'

"TJ, TJ, TJ!" Shouted Miss Wilson.

"Uh...yes, yes sir! I mean...ma'am!" I stuttered in panic.

Miss Wilson raised an eyebrow. I smiled innocently.

"Mr. Detweiler, answer the next question!"

I looked at the board with numbers all over. Plus signs, dividing signs, multiplying signs, TAKE AWAY SIGNS! THERE'S SO MANY SIGNS AND NUMBERS!

"Uh...I don't know!" I muttered.

Miss Wilson sighed. "Sit down, TJ, please!"

Miss Wilson was the other maths teacher. Since ours called in sick, we have her for now.

'Do I like her...'

…

"Thinking about a certain someone in class, TJ?" Mocked Gus, nudging me in the arm with his pointy elbow, winking at me.

I shrugged him off. "Leave me alone Gus." I muttered picking at my food.

"What you mean 'special someone!'" Gretchen nearly shouted.

"Oh didn't you hear? TJ's crushing big time on this hot chick." Gus smiled.

"How come I didn't know!" Gretchen insisted, bashing her hand down on the table.

"Gretchen, think of the baby!" Vince said delicately.

"Vince! It's not even a month old!" Gretchen hissed.

"But please...stay calm."

Vince kissed Gretchen on the head. Gretchen let out a sigh and smiled.

"So, who is she?" Gretchen smiled.

"No one!"

Gretchen slammed the cup on the table in which she was drinking from. She jerked her head at Vince with a piss face on her like she was ready to kill someone.

Vince cleared his voice. "So Gus, what's the girls name?"

"No idea! But I heard she's hot! And I mean really hot! Not like Gretchen at all but beautiful radient skin! Hey remember you told me you thought Gretchen's hair was greasy one time! Oh man!" Gus burst out into booms of laughter while Vince was doing the hand signal for 'shut-up Gus, keep quiet!' but unfortunately for him, he didn't!

Gretchen turned to Vince with a vein ready to pop.

"Y..." Gretchen started before I butted in.

"Hey! Did you all hear! Gus is crushing big time, as in real big time for Theresa over there!"

The group stopped and looked at Gus.

"Really Gus?" Mikey asked smiling.

Gus went bright red. "W-well you see..."  
>I got up and slipped away hoping no one would notice but Gus did.<p>

"Hey! TJ! Wait up!" He yelled turning away.

Gretchen turned her face to Vince's not forgetting the comment.

"You think my hair's greasy?"

Vince tried to laugh it off with a fail.

"TJ!" Gus shouted.

I sighed and turned to him, slouching.

"What!" I snapped.

"Why did you do that back there man, that was so uncool!" Gus complained.

"Well so is what you said! Plus you were getting Vince into a lot of bother with a hormonal Gretchen!" I told him off.

"Well..." Gus fiddled around with his feet looking down. "I guess..."

I sniffed and walked away.

"Where are you going!" Gus shouted after me.

I stopped on my tracks.

'Where was I going? The only thing I can remember was...Ashley!'

"Uh..." I began thinking of an excuse to get rid of him.

"You're away to see that hot chick, aren't you?" Gus smirked.

"Go away Gus, go ask Theresa out and leave me alone!" I ordered.

"Can I meet her?" Gus asked.

"Uh...no! And we're just friends." I added on rather too fast.

Gus chuckled. "You keep telling yourself that man!"

He then turned to walk away.

I sighed.

"What was that about?" I heard a voice from behind.

I turned on my heel to see Ashley there lying on the wall with her hand prompting her head up.

"Ashley!" I immediately said in shock.

My hands started to sweat and become shake. I felt a slight shake in my legs too like I was about to collapse. My heart pumped hard, fast and loud. I could even hear my pulse as it quickened.

Ashley smiled, letting go that I called her 'Ashley' even you know I wasn't suppose too.

"Who's the hot chick?" She smirked walking over.

"It's uh..." I began but got nervous and stopped as she circle me, her finger sliding round me as she went.  
>"Is there something you're not telling me?" She smirked mischievously.<p>

"Uh...no! Nothing at all!" I gulped.

She stopped on her tracks, less than ten centimetres away from me.

"You have a crush! What's her name?" Ashley asked, with puppy eyes.

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH!" I yelled.

"That there, my friend's...a crush." She pointed out laughing as I growled with frustration. "So, who's the lucky girl?"  
>I looked away and blushed.<p>

'Should I...NO! I don't like her! We're only friends!'

"We're just friends!" I made it clear.

Ashley sniggered. "Yeah, that's what they all say then BAM! Before you know it you got her knocked up."

I looked at her in disgust. "Even if I did like her, that doesn't mean all I have is...sex with her." I struggled with embarrassment to say. This was Ashley I'm talking to.

She blushed herself at the word. "Yeah well, look at Gretchen and Vince." She broke the awkward silence. "You'd never find Gretchen knocked up."

I had to agree with that.

"So, can I have the name of the girl everyone _thinks_ you like?" She asked glaring back at me.

"It's...no one." I admitted...to myself.

"Do you not _trust _me?" She asked getting really touchy.

"No! No one knows who she is because I don't like her."

"Oh! So I'm like everyone else then!" Ashley raised her voice.

"No! No you're not...can we just drop this?" I asked, moaning not wanting deal with not only a hormonal Gretchen but an angry Ashley.

"Why?"  
>"BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE!" I shouted at her.<p>

She looked away.

The bell went.

"Look, I've got to go." I huffed turning to the school.

"WAIT!" Ashley shouted from behind.

I swivelled on the heal and faced her.

"I'm...I'm sorry!" Ashley then ran for it, leaving her footprints in the snow.

****And with the closing chapter...****

****we sleep once more!****


	32. Chapter 32: Gone

:D No school tomorrow!

I couldn't concentrate in any other classes.

'Why oh why did Ashley and me have to fight!'

"Teej," Gus poked me.

"What!" I snapped at him, after a long run of depressed thoughts of what happened that night. "I mean, what do you want?" I asked in a softer voice trying not to start any more fights today.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Nope." I shook it out of my head. "Nothing."  
>"Hey, I finally got the game Call of Duty after all this time!" Gus smiled.<p>

I'd played that game piles of times.

"Want to come over today and show me how it's done."

I didn't want to but I didn't want to seem rude.

"Sure, I'll come." Is smiled kindly.

…

I spent ages at his house helping him play the game. It became six o clock when I realized how dark it was.

"Wow! I better get home!" I gasped rushing up.

"Is it really that late?" Gus asked looking at the time suspiciously.

"Yeah it is." I wrapped my jacket on. "You're dad working late or something?"

Gus' Dad wasn't in yet. It's dark now and I just wondered.

"Oh no, Dad's not here." Gus smiled.

"What!" I gasped. "Where is he?"

"His army base have sent him out to fight on a very important mission."  
>"Are you not worried!" I wondered.<p>

'Was he not worried his dad could be shot or blown up? That he may never see him again?'

"I try not to think of it too much." Gus quietly said packing up the game.

I nodded.

"He always come home safe and soundly. And if he did die...he'll die a hero. Either way, I'm proud of my Dad." Gus smiled.

I smiled for support for him. Poor Gus. I knew how close their father and son bond was. I really pitied him but took his word that everything was fine.

"Okay well, see ya!" I smiled.

"Right! Okay." Gus smiled.

"One more thing, when did he go?" I asked curiously. His birthday was a week ago.

"The day after my birthday." Gus smiled.

I nodded. "Well...bye."

…

The next day Gus didn't come in. I didn't mind. All I thought about in my mind was Ashley. I remembered she hated being called Ashley and that she had another name we supposedly knew her by. But no matter how hard I try to remember, it's like something's blocking out the memory. Every time I touch the built wall, I feel a lot of pain and sorrow on the other side causing me to let go of the wall, not wanting to know what hid on the other side.

'Why was her name so important anyway...'

"_TJ! TJ!" Yelled Gus, running over to me._

"_Gus!" I smiled._

"_Papa said me good boy. Look!" He showed up a new aeroplane. _

"_Neat!" I smiled. _

_We ran around with our arms out making plane noises, while Gus held his plane. This was fun. I felt free. I was flying. Suddenly Gus tripped. _

"_Ow!" He cried.  
>"Gus!" I ran over to the crying boy on his knees. "Miss Finster!"<br>Miss Finster came running out. _

"_What's going on!" She yelled. _

"_Gus! Gus! Gus!" I yelled over and over again._

_Miss Finster came running after me to Gus. I tripped a couple of times but that didn't stop me. I pointed to were Gus wept on the ground. Miss Finster came and took him by the hand helping him inside. _

_I sat lonely clutching tightly his toy aeroplane making it fly in the air. Up side down, loop-the-loop and side to side. _

_I grew bored and set the plane down, resting my head on my arms. _

_The sight of the girl came into view. _

"_Hey!" I yelled. "Hello!" _

_I got up and ran up to her. _

_The girl turned and looked at me. I kept running up to her._

"_Mey, my name's TJ!" I smiled._

_She slipped off the log bench and ran for it, hugging her dolly. _

"_Hey!" I called after. _

_She tripped and fell._

"_Hey!" I smiled bending down beside her. "My names TJ, you?" _

_Her long eyelash flicked up and down, before she went a little red on the cheek._

"_You sick?" I asked feeling her forehead. "You sick! You sick!" I yelled._

_The young girl rolled backwards in panic. After a stumble, she finally made it up and ran for it._

"_Hey!" I yelled after her but she was long gone._

"_TJ!" Gretchen smiled behind me. _

_I then stared back at the tiny girl running away in fear. _

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**_


	33. Chapter 33: Catching Eye Contact

Little confusion about Gus being there in Kindergarten but if you've watched all three films you'll know what I'm talking about. Hope ya enjoy anyways :)

Days had past and Gus still didn't come into school. He must be sick though he looked good when we played Call of Duty. But I wasn't worried about him. I was more into Ashley. Her name, her eye, why she looked familiar, do I like her in a fathering way or more than that?

'Let's see...her name is Ashley, her eye just got hurt, maybe walked into something and was too embarrassed to admit her stupidity, she looks familiar because I saw her before yesterday obviously and...I like her in a fathering way. Simples!'

But I wasn't to sure if what I'd thought was right. Like she didn't like the name Spinelli, her eye doesn't look like an accident, I'm sure I knew her before the first day I moved here and then I care for her a lot. Almost too much like...no! There's nothing between us.

My head started to hurt with all these questions flying around in my head. I groaned before grabbing my hair and slapped it against the school wall outside in my secret spot, over and over again.

"dammit, Dammit, DAMMIT!" I kept yelling.

"Hey! Don't do that! You'll hurt yourself, idiot!" I stopped bashing my head and looked up dizzy.

I saw Ashley standing in front of me smirking before eating the rest of the chocolate muffin in her hand. She wore her brand knew black coat and had my old one I leant her in her arms.

"Here!" She chucked the coat at me.

I wish I could say she washed it for me but she didn't. It was old and manky. It wasn't as bad as her old one before that but it was still pretty awful looking.

Her eye was now worse than usual. It was swelling.

"Here." I said grabbing her hand and dragging her.

"W-Where are we going!" She asked confused as I dragged her through the crystal white snow. "What about school!"  
>"School's almost done anyways." I explained not caring.<br>"TJ! TJ...TJ Wait!" She shouted at me.

"No!" I answered.

I heard her sigh in frustration. "Fine! At least tell me where we're going!" She ordered still struggling against me.

"No! Cause if I do, you'll stop me!"

I dragged her to my house. Mom and Dad were working and obviously Becky doesn't live with us anymore.

I opened the door.

"TJ! No! Please!" Ashley begged struggling not to go through the door.  
>"Yes! You have to! Get in now!" I ordered pulling her in.<p>

"No!" She shouted back pushing herself out.

We did this for ten minutes.  
>"Give it up, Ashley!" I pulled harder.<p>

I felt Ashley's grip on my hand tighten. "Don't. Call. Me...ASHLEY!"She screamed yanking herself out.

I lost balance and went flying into her, knocking us both in the snow.

…

"T..., J..., T...J..., T. J. TJ! TJ, TJ, TJ,TJ!" I heard over and over again. But I didn't pay attention.

"No Mom...I don't want to get up..." I then snuggled down and place my hand on what I snuggled on.

I heard a shriek. I opened my eyes slowly and looked up to see a shocked and scared Ashley. I fell back down to sleep. I opened my eye faster and looked up again.

"Ashley!" I gasped before looking down at what my hand was on and what I was snuggling and lying on.

It was her...

I kept staring down in shock.

'What the hell?'

I tightened my hand hard trying to catch a grip of myself but then I realized my hand was still on her, and it squeezed them hard.

"Uh..."Ashley let out a little moan.

I panicked. "I am so sorry!" I shouted at her freaking out.

Ashley looked in my eyes tensely. Shock filled her eyes. Not once did we break each other's gaze.

Ashley breathed fast and uneasy. I could feel her heart beat. I lifted my hand trying to get off her but slipped and fell on top of her.

'Smooth TJ, just smooth!'

I heard Ashley gasp. I pushed my self up like I was doing push ups. I looked down into her eyes.

She placed a freezing wet hand on my face sending chills down my spine. She pulled my face closer to hers. Her soft cheek then rubbed up against it with her beautiful lips.

"Get OFF me!" She hissed.

I opened my eyes realizing she wants me off! I quickly rolled over and got off her.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." I blushed looking away from her.

"Achoo!" Ashley sneezed. She rubbed uner her nose with her finger before sneezing again and trying to curl in her new coat.

I sighed.

I grabbed her hand and took her in.

…

I got some fresh meat from the freezer and slapped it on her eye.

With a relaxing sigh, Ashley cured on the chair beside the fire which flickered and crackled.

"Thanks." She quietly said.

I set a blanket on her from the radiator.

I sat down beside her.

"How did you get the black eye." I asked calmly.

"It's...not important..." Her soft lips spoke out loud.

"But that's just it! It is! It is important! You may think your not important but..."  
>"I'm not. I'm glad you agree!"<p>

I sighed with a sad look plastered on my face.

I touched her hand. Her skin sending the hairs on the back of my neck rise.

"Listen to me. You know what I see?" I asked comfortingly.

"A nobody. A tramp. Someone who no one likes." She guessed.

So that's what she thought about herself.

"No," I smiled and blushed for what I was about to say next. I looked out the window. I saw a car pull up. "Crap!"

I jumped up and grabbed Ashley by the hand and ran with her upstairs. I heard the key being inserted into the door and turning, snib going off.

"What? What's wrong"? Ashley Panicked.

"They're here!"

The door burst opened just as I slammed my door closed.

"TJ?" I heard Mom yelled. "TJ is there something wrong?"

"W-What are we going to do?" Ashley asked in a rush, breathing and panting through half the sentence.

"I don't know." I looked around finding the window.

It was small enough for Ashley to get out off. "There!" I smiled.

I heard footsteps thunder up the stairs. "We're not going to make it!" Ashley shrieked trying to open the stuck window.

"Yes, yes we are!" I encourage pushing her up trying to get her out.

There was a knock on the door. "TJ?" Mom called out the exact same time she opened the door.

"Yes mom?" I smiled sitting on the bed.

She looked around. "Is everything okay?"

I smiled. "Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?"

She nodded before looking around one more time. "Open your curtains TJ, it's not dark yet." And with that, my mom walked out of the room. When she shut the door, I let go of the breathe I had sucked in. I trampled over to the window and open the curtains. Ashley stood on the window sill.

"Phew, that was close." She began to breathe easy.

"It was." I sighed.

I put my arms round her waist and pulled her closer to me. I then lifted her off the window sill set her gently on the ground.  
>"So..." Ashley began afer a five minute awkward silence. "Anything new?"<p>

"Nah! Gus' been off lately." I decided to bring up.

Ashley lifted up an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, nothing bad though. He's probably just sick." I sighed lying on my bed.

"You sure?" She asked me, arms folded.

"Uh...yeah?" I asked more than said.

"I think something's happened. Something awful." With that Ashley turned and walked to the window and finally, with enough omph, opened the window.  
>"Wait! How do you know!" I shouted at her.<p>

"I know!" She shouted back.

…

Gus wasn't at school the next day either. Maybe Ashley was right, maybe something was wrong!

At the end of school I walked to Gus' house.

There was a bad feeling in the air. It was quiet...a little too quiet. The curtains were pulled and there was mail crammed into their letter box.

Something was up.

I began to walk the seemingly long and dreary lane to their door. With a couple of knocks that echoed through the empty house, I head a scuttle.

After about five minutes of silence I turned ready to leave when I heard the click of the snib go off. I turned round slowly to see Mrs. Griswald

Her eyes were puffed up and she had a tissue in her hand.

"T-TJ?" She questioned.

"Em...Hi. I haven't heard from Gus in a couple of days so I came to see how you're doing." I smiled with a kind filled heart. Lies.

To be honest, I didn't even care if he was gone or not. He was a right pain anyway. The only reason why I came is because Ashley told me too. "So...is their anything wrong?" I asked confused.

"Oh," Mrs. Griswald covered her mouth and a stream of tears keep shooting down her face. "I guess no one's told you yet."

"Told me what."

"OH my dear..." she whined before blowing her nose and letting more tears fall. "My husband, Gus' dad, has been killed." She then cleaned up her tears that fell from her face.

I gasped in horror!

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**_


	34. Chapter 34: Problems

WOHOO! EXAMS ARE OVER BABY! XD

I opened the door to the dark room were I heard quick and jumpy voices.

"Gus?" I called out with a heartbeat not beating properly.

"What? No. Dad. Ha! Yes! Hahahahaha!" Gus jerked his head around as he lay in the corner of the room.  
>The lights were off and the curtains were drawn. There was also this horrible smell like Gus hadn't showered in days.<p>

"Gus?"  
>Gus suddenly jumped looking at me and hissed.<p>

I jumped backwards, worried and scared.

"Dad. How. Dark. Snow. Cold."

He's lost it. He really has. He just sat and laughed to himself, insanely. It was almost painful to watch.  
>I held my breathe before I squeezed my eyes shut, plucking up the courage to say,<p>

"Gus! Catch a grip!"

"Go away!" Gus shouted, grabbing his lamp off the desk.

With two arms and a monster force, the lamp came hurling at me. I bent down just in time before the lamp went flying past before shattering into millions of pieces as it hit the wall.

Gus went back to talking gibberish again.

I backed out slowly, closing the door gently back in place.

I couldn't think. I couldn't think at all. Everything seemed out of place, like a jigsaw that seems impossible to complete.

"So, how'd it go?" Ashley asked appearing from the cold air, as I sat on the bench outside the supermarket.

I opened my mouth ready to speak, but closed it not knowing what to say.

"It's bad?" Ashley asked, thought there was a tonne in er voice indicating she already knew.

I rubbed my eyes.  
>"It;s awful." I was able to mumble. "His dad's dead and he's lost it."<br>Ashley sat down beside me. "Don't worry, things will soon get back on track."

"I hope." I whipsered.

…

Things kept going the slow pace and Gus still didn't return to school.

I trampled away after saying good-bye to Ashley who I saw when school finished. The snow seemed to have became a lot thicker.

The white pile of icicles soaked my jeans sending cold through my body when the cold air hit the wet patch.

I finally got to Gus' house. They had the funeral not so long ago, though I didn't know back then so I didn't know.

Knowing now and not going to the funeral left me guilty and heavy like I was disrespectful and unsupportive when my friend really needs my help.

I rang the door bell before the door opened showing Ms. Griswald. She wasn't saw or cry, thought I've seen happier faces than hers.

"Hi, ma'am. I'm here to visit Gus to see how he's feeling."I put on a smile for support at her time of need.

"That's the thing," She sniffed, waterworks almost at breaking point. "He's gone crazy!" She whispered in a hiss.

I nodded my head before sighing. Gus hadn't changed. He was still crazy. I walked up to the room once more to see even a more deadlier and more frightening scene than before. d

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**_


	35. Chapter 35: Horror

Almost Christmas! I'm so excited haha! I'm having サンタクロース (Santakurōsu, Santa Claus in Japanese) because I've asked my mum to buy me a whole pile of Japanese stuff. I'm a Japanese freak lolz! I can speak, write and translate some Japanese, still learning.

I gasped in horror at the sigh I behold. Blood trickled from wall to floor or was all over the floor. On the floor, things scattered all around. From clean unused boxers, to a packet of scattered shaving razors.

"Gus!" I gasped, not knowing what else to say.

It was too dark to see anything but, as soon as I said 'Gus', a dark figure slowly rose from behind the bed.

My heart started to beat faster as this was a horror film.

The dark figure's head jerked up with a snap, making me cringe backwards. He began to take one step at a time, towards the light.

"Hello, TJ," He laughed like a mental person.

"Gus?" I questioned, shaking, stepping back out of the room.

He began to laugh harder. When the figure reached the light, I saw it.

Gus. He was unhealthy and white looking. He looked thin, bones sticking out from under his skin. But what really made me take a mini heart attack, was the slits in his wrists, face, hands, legs and through his clothes, non-doubt his chest, was covered and drenched in blood.

"Oh my dear lord!" I found hard to breathe.

Gus began to laugh. "Come TJ, come stay with me." He laughed again.

His eerie and frightening laugh seemed to haunt me. Gus' laughed echoed through my mind like a nightmare I just can't get rid of.

"Gus, you need help, okay man? I'm here for you, okay? So just, put down the razor, and come into the light.

Gus stood, still smiling that fearful smile, still holding that razor, clutching is so hard. His grin widened as well as his eyes. He began to walk towards me.  
>"Gus?" I questioned, panicking.<p>

Gus grinned now running.

"STOP!" I screamed, grabbing the door handle and trying to shut it.

His arms came out and jammed the door.  
>"Hey, hey TJ! Wanna see something!" Gus laughed.<p>

I screamed in fear as the sweat lashed off my forehead. I tried to close the door.

Gus raised his arm and slit my hand with the razor, making a clean thick cut.

I kicked the door before running for it.

"Help!" I screamed as Gus came laughing insanely behind me.

"What! What is it!" Shouted his mother coming into view. She gasped at the sight of her son. "Gus?"

Gus smiled. Before laughing. He collapsed on the ground, pulling his head down with his arms.  
>I stopped running and face him.<br>Gus began to cry, dropping the razor. He breathed uneasy as he screamed in pain.

I walked over slowly for him, pitying what I saw. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, showing, I'm here, I'll help you.

Without warning, he grabbed hold of the razor and slashed it at me. I ducked but a sharp age slit the side of my check.

Gus got up and sprinted for his room.

I then ran out of the house, without a moments thinking.

I flicked some blood off.

The blood stained the pure white snow.

Gus' POV

Slamming the door shut, I ran to my little corner in the dark were I continued to slit myself. I flinched at every pain and cried from the pain that I couldn't lose. My world began to tumble and fal apart, sucking into a black hole, dragging me along with it.  
>'Why me! Why me, why me, Why Me, WHY ME!'<p>

I got up and kicked the drawers, coping everything on it, and knocking some of the drawers. I screamed at them before I started kicking on the bed.

"Why me?" I mumbled before weeping silently to myself.

With my nails, I began to shred at me scalp, trying to lose my hair, trying to rip my brain out, trying to end my life.

I saw a flicker of light shining in my eyes. With my hand I tried to cover my eyes to see where it led to. I saw a mirror and with no thinking needed, I got up and punched the mirror over and over again.

My knuckles bled and hurt but I still screamed over and over again. The mirror had cracked, chipped and was turned into shards. I stopped punching when I saw my reflection in the last shard lift. I collapsed to my knees and cried myself to sleep.

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**_


	36. Chapter 36: Help!

Hey guy, Christmas is near and it's getting kinda crazy! It's freezing with frost/ice/hail and I'm hating it. Plus, Mum decided that right after school me and her hit the shops in Belfast. It was beautiful but cold and Christmas shopping is really, really hard when you're not sure what they'd like :/ so, through all the chaos, I've decided to add a chapter from my fanfiction, because I'M a nice person, see how much love is in my heart? HAHAHHA!

Gus' POV

"_Daddy!" I ran up to my Dad. _

"_Stop!" Shouted my Dad, me yielding at his command. "Man up, soldier, when I'm through with you, not even you mother can correct you!" He yelled._

_I was so confused._

"_Stand straight!" Yelled my Dad. I put my feet together and arms in, sticking my chest out._

"_Good lad!" _

_The teaching's of how to become a soldier took a long time but I enjoyed every minute of it, even if it was hard and confusing before I knew, I had learned my Dad's every command._

…

"Right left right left..." My dad called out as I lifted my feet and swung my arms in time, obeying his every command.

With the army, my Dad and I got really close. He was like my best friend, when he wasn't training me. He trained me because he knew I could have a good future ahead, one he can look upon at an old age with a proud smile, he'll say, "That's my boy!"

But he didn't live till an old age. He never did say, full of proud, "That's my boy!" My dad didn't even see what I made of my life, he won't know how I'll turn out in life, he'll never see me develop.

I remember the time I got real close to him.

It was when I was getting embarrassed with all the guys at P.E because I entered puberty early, but my Dad, sat down and explained how they'll all go through it some day.

The sex talk went good. Dad was just as awkward as I was. We both knew about it and knew the results. The only thing he told me was, "Son, if you plan to, make sure she's on the pill and you use a condom, in fact son, don't do it at all till the honeymoon."

I got close to him. I was able to talk 'man' stuff with him like, how to get a girl, to know if a girl likes you and to know when you've fallen far that one chick.

Yeah, I loved my Dad! I was never ashamed of showing him off or telling people I loved my old man.

But now I can't show him off, and I have no one to love.

I sat in my room, crying into my knees, shutting the world outside around me. It felt like I was surrounded by darkness, I tried to break free but I was held prisoner in this body. I hear the voice of people trying to get through to me. I screamed and run for them but I can't seem to find them, in the darkness.

I opened my eyes and take my head out of my arms. I looked around and saw the drugs. I've been taking them to get over my Dad's death. But nothing seems to happen. I grab a handful and shove them in.

"Gus?" My mom knocked as I swallowed the drugs. "Gus!" She screamed running at me.

She grabbed my arm.

"LET GO!" I yelled, loudly.

"No! Spit them out! You can't take that many, in fact, you **shouldn't **be taking them at all!" She slapped my back, making me cough them up.

I spat them out on the floor. They were the last of the drugs.

"You...you...BITCH! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO GET BETTER YOU SPASTICATED JOKE FOR A MOTHER! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME DEPRESSED? ARE YOU WANTING ME TO COMMIT SUICIDE!"

"Gus!" She tried to screamed. "I'm trying to help you! You are already depressed son, why can't you see, these DRUGS ARE MAKING YOU WORSE!"

I tried to called out, 'Mom, help me! I didn't mean what I said, I love you really, please forgive me, Mom, help! Don't give up hope!' but she shouldn't hear me.

"GET OUT!" Was what came from the lips of mine.

I need help. I need someone who'll never give up no matter what, someone who can get through to me!

But who? There was no one! No one at all who could help. They all tried, but all failed. I'm doomed!

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**_


	37. Chapter 37: Illusions

Was it really that well written? I didn't think it was, but then again I never praise my own work, I guess I'm too modest. Well thanks anyway! Hope you enjoy!

TJ's POV

I sat on the usual bench in front of the super market.

'I can't help him! He's lost. He needs help. But who? Not me! I can't. Gus won't listen or do anything!'

"Hello." I heard a voice.

I looked up to find Ashley standing right in front of me. She smiled.  
>Ashley was so pretty, even with the black eye though don't get me wrong, she shouldn't even have a black eye.<p>

"You okay, man?" She asked. I nodded. "You don't look it."

I sighed in defeat. "It's Gus."

"Oh," Ashley sat down beside me."Has it gotten worse?"

"He tried to kill me!" I showed her the blood that hasn't top flowing.

"Jez, ouch." Was al she could say.

"Is that all you can say?" I shouted at her.

"TJ! Calm it. He's obviously depressed and most likely resulting to drugs to help him." Ashley explained.

I looked at her confused. "How do you know?" I asked suspiciously.

"I just do." She smiled.

I raised an eyebrow knowing something was off.

"Have I ever been wrong?" Ashley asked, raising her eyebrow knowing that I didn't trust her.

"No, and that's what scares me. How do you know these things?"

She stayed silent. Ashley then turned her back on me and slowly walked away.

"Hey!" I called out to her. Why was she leaving?

"Yes?" She asked silently and gently. The whole site was a little eerie.

"W-Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry." She smiled, breaking the scenery into a cute on.

I looked like her with a face saying, _you got to be kidding me!_

But I smiled anyway.

"Okay, see ya later!" I called to her.

"Tell me how it goes!" Ashley smiled, waving away.

I sighed and gave out a soft sigh.

So I go back. Is that the plan? Will he even listen to me or am I just wasting my time like I have time to spare? I guess...

…...

it's better than nothing...

Gus' POV

I opened my eyes. It was bright morning. For some reason I couldn't remember yesterday or the day before that or the day before that. It all seemed like, it had never had happened.

I looked around as the sun came shining through the windows. The place was clean. Mom must have been here. I got up and changed into my uniform, checking the mirror to show I was a ladies man.

I walked down stairs and jumped the last step, feeling invincible.

"Morning mom," I smiled taking a slice of toast which was on the table.

"Good morning Gus, you seem awfully cheerful today." She smiled as she did the dishes.

"Sure am, I'm bursting with energy."  
>"That's good to hear. What would you like in your lunch today? Our do you want money to buy some at school?"<p>

I looked outside. Snow was lying thickly all across the roads.  
>"I think I'd like one at school. It's a cold day, best having something warm in my stomach." I smiled.<p>

My mother nodded in agreement. "Sounds good, Gus."

It felt a little quiet. A little too quiet. Like something was missing. Something must have happened in the memories I've forgotten. Must have went to one damn good party if it was able to make me forget this much.

"Well, guess I should be going."  
>"Goodbye," Mom called cheerfully from the kitchen.<p>

"Bye mom and dad!" I yelled before stopping confused.

Dad? Why did I say that?  
>Mom noticed it to and walked to the hall to look at me.<p>

"What did you say?" Her face seemed shocked and scared.

I looked around to see the neighbours dog.  
>"I said bye mom and 'dog'!" I smiled innocently as possible, trying to cover up my mistake. She nodded and accepted my cover up before walking back into the kitchen.<p>

I sighed in relief.

Why did I say Dad? I don't even know my father! He dumped my mother after she was pregnant with me.

I shook the feeling out of my head and went to school.

…

"Okay class today..." The teacher then drowned or I fell asleep. Either way I wasn't listening.

I woke up as TJ nudged me.

"Hey," He whispered. "can I swing by after school, I've got this 'video' I think we should watch."  
>I knew what he was saying. Porn. I smirked at his request and nodded.<p>

"Can't wait."

…

"So, is you're mom okay with this?" TJ asked, jumping up on the counter.  
>"Yeah, she's out shopping." I smiled, frying the meat for our burgers.<p>

"What if she comes in and catches us in the living room?" TJ panicked.

"Watch it in my room," I brushed off easily.  
>Finally I was finished the burgers.<p>

"Grab what you need and come on up." I smiled.

We grabbed the sauces and fillings we wanted for the burger and walked to the bedroom.

"O man," I smiled with excitement. "This is gonna be sweeeeeeeeeeeeeet!" I squeaked.

I set the burger down and face TJ.  
>"So," I began looking round. "Where's the video."<br>TJ looked on me like hell. His eyes were black and he looked like a murderer.

"TJ?" I asked, heart throbbing as it beat at the eerie scene. "Where's the video?" I gulped.

"Don't have it."

I was confused but scared at the same time. "Then, then why you here?"

TJ picked up a bottle of ketchup and took the lid off. He aimed at me before he let loose. Covering me with ketchup on my hands and clothes.

"Hey, man! Why did you do that for! This is for school, man! What am I gonna wear tomorrow!"

"We don't have uniform Gus." TJ corrected.

"Yes we do! Now you covered it in..."  
>I looked down. My eyes widened as the blood drained me, making my face white. I couldn't breathe and I trembled. There was no ketchup on me, it was replaced with this red liquid that soaked into my shirt.<p>

Blood.

"What's...happening..." I quivered and shook as I raised my hands to my eyes to examine it.  
>I looked up to see TJ lash right at me. Gripping tightly at my shoulders, he slapped me back and forth at my bedroom wall.<br>"Remember!" He shouted over and over again.

He kept shouting as I stared up. The crashes and the bangs making my body helpless and useless.

With one blink, my bedroom transformed.

It was dark and had a smell off it that turned my stomach. Razors, clothes and my belongings lay all around me. Blood was all over the walls and carpets and dripped of me and the razors. I felt something in my hand and I looked to see I held a razor. TJ still shook me but shouted, "Gus, wake up! Come on Gus! I know you're in there somewhere! GUS!"

I felt my grip tighten on the razor.  
>"Leave. Me. BE!" I yelled lashing the razor at him.<p>

TJ jumped back before I could harm him.

"Leave. Me. ALONE!" I then screamed.

TJ left, silently. "I'll be back."  
>I crouched into a ball.<p>

'Why, why was this happening!'

I opened my eyes to take a heart attack.

For there standing in front of me, was Dad!

"Dad?" I questioned.

**And with the closing chapter...**

**we sleep once more!**


	38. Chapter 38: Parting

Hey guy, I was told to rate it M or I'll lose a reader :( bit harsh in my opinion. What's the rate gotta do with if you like it or not. It only shows you what age group is best suited for it but I guess the reader thought older children should be reading this. Not my opinion but anyway, I've changed it from T to M now. PS. I AM SO HAPPY! XD! LITTLE MIX WON X FACTOR! WOHOO!

I stared in the face of the man who I once knew. I didn't know what else to say. My mouth ran dry and I was unable to to speak any ways.

"Solider! If you're going to stand and stutter all day I'd have you kicked out right away." The ghost belted out.

I froze on the spot.

'He talked? He even sounded like my dad!'

"D-D-D-Dad?" I asked is disbelief of the sight I behold.

"Don't call me that. You are no son of mine!"

"But...Dad! I am! I'm your son!" I protested.

"No son of mine would turn like this. Look at you!" His hands indicating me. "You're a disgrace not only to the family, but to yourself!"

"Dad...I miss you. I miss you so much!" I began to cry.

With a sigh my Dad sat on the bed and panted for me to sit beside him.

I walked over slowly unable to feel my feet before dropping on the bed.  
>"Son, in life, you'll have loved ones in your hearts. You'll love them forever. But, when they leave and you're all alone. You find new friends for support and in the end. We learn to move on but...we keep them in our hearts."<br>I sighed with a tear streaming from my face.

"B-But you're not my friends. You're my best friend and my dad!"

My Dad gave a loud and long sigh.

"Son, this is were we see. Are you a man or a boy."  
>I didn't want to answer that. I felt weak and scared like a boy but I looked like a man. I always believed myself to be a man, but after this, it seems I'm a boy.<p>

"But...how will I get through life? Who will I ask for 'manly' advice on?"

My dad raised an eyebrow at me and he smirked.

"Something you're not telling me?" He hinted, he knew I hid something from him.

"Well..." I stuttered trying to think should I tell him. But, he was my Dad and he was dead, he might only be my hallucination, but either way, it felt real. And it felt like I'd never see him again. I sighed in defeat. "There's this girl..."  
>My dad smiled, "I knew it! I <em><strong>knew <strong>_that our training didn't distract you from school work. It was a girl!"

I nodded, bright red.

"Well, what's she like?"  
>I gave out a sigh. "Well, she's been growing a lot lately. She's got brown wavy hair that goes past her shoulders and brown eyes."<br>My dad nodded. "What year she in?"

"Well she's...about two years behind me."  
>"That young!" My dad gasped.<p>

"You know her dad."  
>My dad turned his head to the side, clearly confused.<p>

When the descriptions I gave him ringed a bell. "I know who you're talking about!"

I nodded with red cheeks.

"Why her! You KNOW I hate her Dad!"

"Well the didn't stop him from coming to the funeral, now did it!" I pointed out.  
>"Well," he placed a hand on my shoulder. "she likes you. It's easy to see. She's waiting for you to make the first move."<p>

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Well, I better go now.!" dad stood up.

I jumped to my feet. "WHAT!"

"I'm dead. _**I **_need to move on. I need to find peace. I couldn't find peace when I saw you like this."

I looked away shamefully.

"Dad, please don't go." I started to cry.  
>I closed my eyes forcing the tears back, but it was no good. They just kept coming.<br>"Son, in a couple of seconds all the support you need will be coming through that door." Dad pointed at the bedroom door.  
>I nodded, whipping my eyes.<p>

"Bye, soldier." My dad saluted me.

He slowly disappeared before my eyes.

"Goodbye," I saluted. "Dad."  
><strong><strong>And with the closing chapter...<strong>**

****we sleep once more!****


	39. Chapter 39: Helps all around

I'm sorry to whoever wanted me to change the rate. I did change it but then my story didn't come up and that worried me so I had to change it back. Plus, does the rate really matter? If you enjoy the story shouldn't that be the main purpose in reading it? I was so glad Little Mix won! Can't wait to get their album. Thanks for the awesome reviews, but sadly, this arch is gonna end. But don't worry, the next arch is all planned out waiting to be written and published.

"_Hey!" Shouted Gus, running over to me._

"_Gus, hello!" I smiled.  
>"Wanna play with me!"he begged.<em>

"_Sure!" I smiled, getting off the bench I sat on. "What do I play?" _

"_Ball!" Gus shouted. He grabbed a free ball on the ground._

_We began to pass it to each other over and over.  
>"HEY!" Shouted a first grader. "That's <em>_**our **__ball!"_

"_I'm sorry," I apologised, knowing it was bad to pick a fight with the older ones._

"_That's better..." Began the first grader. _

"_But I got it!" Gus argued back._

"_No, Gus." I whispered holding his arm back.  
>"WHAT did you say!" The first grader shouted. <em>

"_We got it! You no ball!"Gus shouted back at him._

_The first grader pushed Gus down ready to start on him._

"_Wait!" I shouted. "Here's ball!" _

_The first grader snatched the ball from my hand. "Maybe you should learn from your friend here!" _

"_No, our ball, our ball. I'll tell teacher!" Gus threatened._

_This made the first grader laugh. "Don't make me laugh. As if Miss Finster could scare me."  
>"Miss Finster no scary?" I asked, impressed by how brave he was.<em>

_The first grader tutted. "As IF! That old hag couldn't scare me any day." _

_I wowed impressed. This guy seemed like my role model. _

"_Good, good. Now all friends. Can Gus have ball now?" Gus asked, putting his hands on the ball._

_The first grader looked at him with frustration before giving him an evil smile.  
>"Ooh sure, <em>_**friend!**__" He ten threw the ball hard, hitting Gus in the face, causing him to fall, breaking his glasses._

"_GUS!" I yelled running to help him, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
>"YO, little dude. You're cool, come be with me and my gang and leave this dirt here." <em>

_I looked at Gus. He was pathetic and helpless. His lip was cut and his face was red from were the ball hit. He began to search around looking for his glasses. They were in half and the lenses were smashed and cracked. _

_I looked up at the smiling first grader. "What's name?"_

"_Lawson, you?" _

"_TJ."  
>"TJ? Sounds awesome, you coming?" Lawson asked, smiling.<em>

_I looked back at Gus who found his glasses and began to cry as they were broken. _

"_No, Lawson. Gus needs TJ. TJ thinks Lawson's a meanie!" I shouted at him._

"_Why you little brat, you're just as bad as he is!" He pushed me down but I got up. He kept pushing me down and I kept getting up until I grabbed his hand and bit him._

_Lawson yelped causing Miss Finster to come outside looking to see it._

_I still had my teeth stuck in his wrist.  
>"Theodore! Let him go!" Shouted Miss Finster.<em>

_Lawson gave out a cry, "it hurts, oh, it hurts, help me!" _

_As Miss Finster took me in, I swore revenge on Lawson._

_From then on, Gus and me have been pulling pranks on Lawson, he did the same back._

_Gus and I hid behind old Rusty, one on each side. Lawson came walking not seeing us. I nodded at Gus and we lifted and tightened the rope, causing him to fall into a muddy puddle. _

___Gus and I walked laughing before we went in. The next day, Gus didn't come in and I was all alone. _

_Suddenly, first grader boy caught a hold of us and wouldn't let us go._

"_Let go!" I shouted._

"_Well, well, well, hell, TJ!" Lawson spat my name out._

_I glared at him. "Let Gus go!" I shouted._

_Lawson raised his eyebrows. "Okay, let four eyes go!" he ordered. Gus then ran off._

_Lawson brought out a bottle of water._

_I didn't care if I got wet. It didn't matter. _

_But he lowered the water to below my legs and chucked it over that one spot. "Hey!" I yelped. _

"_TJ! Are you not potty trained?" He smirked._

"_I am, I'm big boy!" I shouted at him._

_Lawson then emptied the bottle of water below me. _

_As if on queue, the ground began to shake. We all looked behind me to see a rampage of kindergartens all run at us._

"_RUN!" Lawson shouted, running off as the tiny monsters ran after them. Gus caught up with me. _

"_Was it you?" I asked._

_Gus nodded. "Thanks."  
>Miss Finster came running out with concern. "What are all you children doing!" <em>

_She glared at me and snatched my hand. "Theodore," She complained. "Let's get you cleaned up."  
>"No! Me didn't do it! Lawson..."<br>"Come on Theodore, those wet trousers need taken off and cleaned at once." She ordred, dragging me behind her._

"_No, no! Please! No! It was Lawson."  
>As she took me into the door, I saw the little girl, Ashley, watching me. She eyed my wet trousers and giggled to herself, hugging her doll.<br>_

I opened my eyes from my sleep, or memory. Either way, today I knew I had to go see Gus. He helped me back then, I'm helping him, NOW!

I got changed and rushed to his house as it was Saturday.  
>As I ran to his house, I slipped and slid down the road, bumping into someone at the corner. We both fell onto the ice, making ourselves cold and wet.<p>

I opened my eyes looking to see Ashley in the snow, her chocolate muffins scattered all around the snow. She opened her eyes.  
>"No!" She shouted. "no, No, NO!" She then glared at me. Her expression softened.<p>

"Hey, are you all right?" I asked, helping her up.

"Yeah, I guess." She muttered under her breathe.

"I'm gonna help Gus once and for all!" I confirmed to her.

A little soft smile appeared on her face. "Great!"

She then ran off. "Gotta go!"  
>I stared behind her, confused.<br>"HEY!" Shouted a man, running at me.

"Yes?" I asked even more confused.

"Did you see a small girl, black hair brown eyes?" He panted.

"Em...Why?" I asked.  
>"She stole a bag of muffins and didn't pay!" It was clear he was furious. A vein was ready to pop on his forehead. "She's done it for a long time now and each time, she get's quicker. If it continues, I'm calling the police."<p>

She's done it more than once?

I didn't want her behind bars, or in jail. I didn't want her to go to court and be found guilty.

"here," I dug into my pockets and brought out my wallet. "How much does she have to pay you?"

"No son, I don't want you to pay me, I want her to pay me!"

"I'm her best friend, here. I'll have a word with her. Okay? Just accept this." I said, handing over a note. He took the money and nodded before walking off.

I finally got to Gus' house.

"Gus?" I banged his door before opening it. He was lying crying on the bed. "Gus!"

I ran over to him. "Hey man, are you okay?"

"TJ..."I heard him murmur. "What's wrong with me?"

I smiled weakly, "nothing, Gus, nothing. You're just going through a rough time."

I heard him sob harder. "Is he...is he really?"

I nodded. "Yes, Gus. You're Dad is dead. He won't be coming back."  
>Gus cried soaking the pillows, his breathing become uneasy.<p>

"But listen man, when you lose someone, you need to remember they're not really gone."

Gus sat up slowly. "how?"

I pointed to his heart. "they're in here. And will always. It's up to you how you show them up. You could be a proud son and goes, I am proud of my Dad. He died in battle, for us, for me. But, you're not. Instead you're messing up your life."

Gus sniffed. "Thanks, Teej." He whipped his eyes.

I can't believe it! IT WOREKED!

"Want something to eat?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, sure." he sniffed.<p>

"First, you need a hot bath." I then ran off to tell his mom to get his breakfast ready while he took a hot bath, and I cleaned his room.

**And with the closing chapter...**

**we sleep once more!**


	40. Chapter 40: Gus' Happily Ever After

Hey guys, I'm glad everyone thinks this is an awesome story, but trust me, the best is still to come. This is the last of Gus' arch. Can you guess what the next section of the stories gonna be about? Won't take a Gretchen to figure that one out. Lol. Hopee you enjoy the final chapter of Gus :)

Gus started to come round. He was still a little shaken, but he was coming round. He took a bath and washed the dried blood on his skin. We then fed him and watched a movie with him, just him and the gang. It was like old times except we let Gus choose the film, like on his birthday. We watched something to do with the war, but it was more on how it affected people. It was called _Boy in Stripped Pyjamas. _Watching them kill my kind and beat them up really upsetting me, but I held in there. **(It's said TJ's a Jew because in the Christmas play, he plays as a menorah.) **

At the end of the day, it was Gretchen who lay in tears after the film.

"There, there." Vince comforted her.

"How mean Nazi's are! How could they do that! TOO CHILDREN!" Gretchen sobbed in Vince's top.

It had been a month since she was pregnant. It was now December and she got pregnant in November. Soon, Hanukkah will be here, or Christmas, for everyone else.

"Hey, Gus you okay?" I asked, over the wails of Gretchen.

"Yeah, sure."

"_Gus, Gus!"I shouted, looking for him. "Gus!" _

"_Theodore!" Shouted Miss Finster._

"_It's TJ, miss, TJ!" I corrected her, still looking for Gus._

"_Well, TJ, whatever, Gus isn't here anymore."_

_I looked up at her confused. Gus wasn't here anymore?_

"_Huh?"  
>With a sigh, she explained, "<em>

…

Gus didn't come back to school until a week later. By then, he was going under therapy.

The dark days had finally lifted. But things didn't stop there. Oh no, things gots a lot more complicated...

It was Monday morning when in Geography, I was placed beside Mikey.  
>"Hey Mikey."I smiled.<p>

"Em...hey..." he droned, causing me to look at him weirdly.  
>"Em...are you, okay?" I asked, unsure.<p>

"Uh...yeah, you?"

"Yeah..."I made that go on, as I kept an eye on him. Something was up. But what now? "Em...could you help me with this?" I tried to make a conversation.

Without looking at what I asked him he clearly said, "Don't know."

"What about this?" I asked again.

"Don't know."  
>"And this?"<p>

"Don't know.

"Do you know who William Shakespeare is?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"Don't know."

Answer solved. He was ignoring me on purpose.

Mikey soon came to realize what I said. "I mean...uh...I mean..."  
>I smirked at him. "Got ya!"<p>

Mikey blushed.

"What;s wrong?" I leaned back on my chair.

"It's...it's...nothing," he sighed.

'Liar.'  
>"Sure, I believe you."<br>"You calling me a liar?" Mikey snapped.  
>"Well it's pretty obvious you are." I pointed out.<br>Before I knew it class had ended and when the bell rang, Mikey jumped from his seat and ran off.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Gretchen, standing beside me.

"God knows,"

…

"Hello, TJ." Smiled Ashley waiting for me by the school gates as usual.

"Hi Ash...uh...how are you?" I asked dodging saying her name.  
>"Good. How's Gus?" She curiously asked, brushing off the fact I almost said 'Ashley'.<p>

"Great. He's going under therapy." I smiled. I hadn't seen Ashley in ages. "Though, Mikey's actually acting really weird."

Ashley smiled, a little too much like she knew exactly why.

"Oh, how so?" She asked, confirming that she knew.  
>"Well...he's been ignoring me, blushing around me and trying to get away from me."<br>With a giggle she twirled on one foot.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Sounds like Mikey's got a crush."  
>It made since. Gretchen was the same. "With who?"<br>"Are you that stupid!" Ashley snapped.

I looked at her angry face, puzzled when I finally clicked.  
>"ME!"<p>

"No, Santa Claus, OF COURSE YOU!" Ashley shouted.

"How do you know! And that's ridiculous unless Mikey's …..." I gulped, knowing she was right.

Her smile darkened. "Well, I better be going,"

Before I knew it she ran off.

I sighed and turned on my heel to bump into non other that Mikey.

**And with the closing chapter...**

**we sleep once more!**


	41. Chapter 41: Mistake

Yeah, a lot has happened in this story. I was thinking the snow could have been there since...October? But now it's the start of December, because I've got a real christmasy theme for the next arch. I am soo happy! My best friend who I looove to bits, well we had a disco on at school and after a lot of drama, he asked me to dance with him during the slow dance. I've never felt so nervous in my life! But it was worth it. Can't stop smiling or shaking and I've got butterfly feelings all over. I'm not the only one with boy troubles, my friend's boyfriend was flirting with her friend and after a lot of drama, I pushed them under the mistletoe and she turned round and kissed him for the first time since they went out! XD IT WAS SO ROMANTIC TODAY!

I looked at Mikey, straight into his black beady eyes.

"Mikey!" I gasped, nervously.

"TJ," Mikey greeted coldly.

He brushed me aside and walked off.  
>"WAIT!" I shouted from behind, catching his attention.<br>"What?" He snapped back at me.

I blushed. "I...I know who you like!"

I saw Mikey's face drain of colour. His mouth dry.

"You know who I like?" He asked, with a shaky tonne.

I nodded. "I do."  
>Mikey walked over to me. "Then...you don't mind?"<p>

"What! I don't mind-" I shouted before I was cut off. How could he think I don't mind him liking me!

"Oh good. You don't mind. I thought you hated Kurst but now...thanks!" Mikey smiled.

Kurst? HE LIKED KURST!

I felt a fool for accusing my friend of being gay.  
>I hated Ashley for leading me to think he was. I knew she knew the truth and that she set this up. For right now, the wind howled against my ear with her laughter in it.<p>

"Curses." I muttered to myself for falling into her tricks.

"What?" Mikey asked confused.

Realizing he was still there I shook my head. "Uh...nothing. Hey, why were you acting all weird around me?" I questioned.

"Cause I know how you and the gang hate Kurst. So I was upset with you all so..."Mikey drowned on.

I nodded. Understandable I guess.

"Well, I don't mind." I encouraged.  
>"Really?"<p>

"Nope I mean, I could have thought _**you're gay **_**(remember that)**." I laughed.  
>He laughed with me. "Yeah, that would be funny."<br>"Ha-ha. Yeah..."I laughed like a robot.

Mikey laughed too.

'Well, that's a relief.'

**And with the closing chapter...**

**we sleep once more!**


	42. Chapter 42: Taken for Granted

Thank you Big Cliffy Meanie1, I was going to say I don't mind if people hate my story but the fact that I was called racist is incredibly rude and the people who called me it should be very ashamed of themselves. You don't even know me! I have catholic friends, i have black friends, i even make friends with people who can't speak english, we use our hands to help understand each other

'Where is she? I am going to KILL her!'

I marched through the snow to the bench on the other side of the corner. That's where I found dear old _Ashley_**(sarcasm)**.

"Ashley!" I yelled at her, gliding cross the snow in a tantrum.

"Don't call me-" She began before I cut her off.

"You knew Mikey wasn't gay didn't you!" I shouted.

A smirk spread across her face. "maybe I did, maybe I didn't." She lay across the bench with her feet on top of a bin and put her hands behind her head.

"This is no time for joke!" I warned her. "It wasn't funny. I looked like a fool out there!"

"Oh come on! Do you think it's fun! I tell you everything and you don't find out things for yourself! I hate giving you clues for things you should already know about so I wanted to change things so I wasn't even taken for granted!"

I dropped my jaw, utterly shocked. "You think I take you for granted?"

Ashley went red in the face and looked the other way.

I sighed and walked over to her. "Hey, you're my friend, I don't take you for granted. I worry about you everyday when I don't see you! I'd never, ever take you for granted!" I promised her.

"T-Thanks, TJ." She smiled softly.

I smiled back to her. My stomach stated to go.

It flipped and turned giving me butterflies, making my shaky, making my heart thump a mile a minute. I dropped my hands from her beautiful yet frozen face.

I cleared my throat and turned back at her.

"So...what you doing?" I asked her.

"Nothing," She rolled her eyes.

"You're eye's getting better." I pointed out.

"Not healed yet,"

There was an awkward silence between us both.

"Hey, it's almost Christmas, anything special you want?" I asked her.

He shrugged her. "Haven't thought of it."  
>"Wanna go check around the stores tomorrow? We could see what you'd like." I suggested to her.<p>

Her head tuned to mine in excitement. "Really! You'd do that for me!"

"Of course I would. You deserve it, what's your old folks giving you?" I asked, curiously.

"Nothing," Ashley simply said, going from happy to moaping.  
>"Is there something I don't know?" I asked, curiously.<p>

"Nothing!" She boldly, said.

I nodded. Family issues maybe.

"I-I've got to go." with a whisper, she said.

"I understand." I nodded.

With this, Ashley stood up and traded through the snow.

I sighed and slouched back on the wet bench outside before a buzz in my jeans hit my leg, causing me to jump from it's sudden vibrating.

I reached into my jeans and pulled out my mobile.

_To: TJ_

_From: Mom_

_Where r u TJ? Your Father and I r going out, we might not b home later, call pizza if we're not back by 5. Money's on table. _

_Love u! xxx_

I sighed and slammed my mobile shut before stuffing it at the bottom of my jeans. Time to go.

_Gus was gone now. No friends. Gretchen liked to stay behind in class to learn her alphabet more and Vince always ran laps, and I was far too tired for that._

_I sighed and kicked stones around before sitting on the ground. Suddenly, all the kids ran away._

"_Run!" They screamed._

_I confused looked side to side before seeing a shadow before me form into a big, huge giant! I screamed and looked behind me seeing the monster with me eyes. In horror I screamed for help as it opened it's mouth, ready to gobble me up for tea. _

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**_


	43. Chapter 43: Teasing!

Unfortunately the relationship ain't going anywhere :( really sad but life goes on, I knew it was too good to be true as nothing good ever comes in my life. O well, here's the next chapter. The reason why no one's mentioned Spinelli to TJ will be revealed in the last arch, you're just going to have to be patient as we have to get through this arch.

I was hoping to get this done by Christmas but that seems impossible at the rate I'm going.

_I closed my eyes not wanting to see what was going to happen next. Fear struck like a needles jagging all over the heart, tearing me down bit by bit. _

_I opened one eye to see everything freeze in place, not so much as one movement._

"_Hey tere lil fella!" Greeted a big child. He reached out his hand to me, letting me take it._

"_Tank-you!" I smiled at him. "What's your name?"_

"_My name is Mikey!" He smiled._

_I smiled. "TJ."_

"_Tee-Ché?" He tried to say._

_He had lost two front teeth, obviously making it hard for him to say things without that hissy sound._

"_NO, TJ!" I laughed._

"_Shee-Ché?"  
>I laughed harder. <em>

Waking up to a knew day once more. Didn't like it. Too cold, early and bright...well dark now since winter's here.

I stepped out into the chilly morning after I got ready. Walking along the street I bumped into Ashley.

"Hey," I smiled at her.

"Hello," She smiled back.

"So, what ya doing?" I asked, curiously.

"Nothing much, I'm...I actually don't know what I'm doing." Ashley admitted.

I laughed at her stupid comment.  
>"So, what about you? What are you doing?"<p>

"Uh...school? Duh! We're all not home schooled like you." I pointed out.

Before I knew it I was facing the other way with a sharp pain on my cheek, where her hand was.

"Don't DUH me!" Ashley shouted.

With a cheeky grin I turned round to her.

"That was so pathetic, if you're gonna slap me you might as well do it properly."  
>Her expression changed to shock.<br>"Why you little..."  
>I began to run through the snow, her chasing after me.<p>

Laughing and teasing made her blow steam out of her ears. I couldn't stop laughing it was so funny.

"I'm gonna KILL you!" She threatened.

I turned the corner into an alley way. Sliding on the spot, Ashley stopped and ran my way.

Laughing harder, I picked up my speed.

"Try and catch me now!" I pushed her to the limits.

"Don't worry...I will!" Her determination kept her going as she slowed down and panted, hard.

I ran round the corner to see I was blocked.

'Crap! Should have thought it through before I teased her,'

I looked behind me ready to hear her stomping the snow.

'I'm dead.'

But nothing happened. Nothing came. It was quiet. A little _too_ quiet.

I waited for a couple of minutes. Nothing.

"If you're trying to scare me, forget it! It's not working!" I called out to the eerie silence.

Still nothing.

"Fine, I'm scared happy, now...come out...please!" I begged with panic in my voice.

Nothing.

I took a step forward to hear a shrieking scream, piercing the air.

"ASHLEY!" I shouted running round the corners of the alley, trying to find her.

"Let...GO!"  
>Unmistakably her voice.<p>

I raced to her shouted.

When I turned a corner I saw two men in ragged coats hold her arms down. The man standing in front of her got closer to her, brushing her checek with his boney finger. He pulled down his zipper and underwear, getting closer to Ashley.

He reached in at her zip of her jeans and pulled it down.

'Dammit, why wasn't I running fast enough!'

He grabbed her white and blue stripped knickers and began to pull them down.

Ashley's face was burning red and she let out a shriek.

"Let...GO...Of...HER!" I shouted pushing the man away.

I then punched the man holding her right hand. With her right hand free she punched the man holding her left.

"Get them!" Shouted the man, with his dick hanging out.

The two men jumped me. I squeezed out to see the other man take hold of Ashley. No matter how hard she punched, he kept pulling her knickers down.

Lucky for me, she stood her back to me, unluckily, I couldn't help her.

"Help!" She called out.

I slithered my way through the men and pushed the other one back from her, grabbing hold of Ashley and running out of the alleys away from the bums.

As I ran, Ashley had to run just as fast to keep up with me as I dragged her, holding up her jeans.

We finally got to the park were we both hid behind a tree.  
>"Oh god, that was something!" I panted.<p>

Ashley panted harder. Her eyes wide with shock.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She let go and her jeans fell down on her.

"Wow!" I held up my hands and looked away.

Peeking to see her face she went bight red.

"You...PERV!" She shouted punching me.

"I didn't look!" I argued back looking at her.

"Sure, I bet when you were trapped you loved every bit of it! I bet you wanted to be in his place! I bet...I bet...YOU WANTED MY JEANS AND KNICKERS BOTH PULLED DOWN!"

"HOW DID IT!" I shouted back at her. "IF IT WASN'T FOR ME YOU'D STILL BE THERE, LOSING YOU VIRGINITY AND PROBABLY ON YOUR WAY TO BEING STARTCH NAKED!"

"You would have loved that! Wouldn't you, wouldn't you! I bet if we never met and you just happened to be there, you'd stop and watch smiling...maybe even JOINING in!" Ashley accused.

I grabbed her shoulders and pushed back on the tree trunk.  
>"Ashley! Listen!" I begged. "I helped you, I'm your friend."<p>

Ashley calmed down her face beginning to go back her original colour.

Our faces were only millimetres apart. They got so close that I placed my nose on hers and looked down.

All I could hear was the sudden uneasy breathing of Ashley. My face felt warm and my breathing became uneasy too. My stomach twisted and turned with butterflies. I opened my eyes to realize her jeans were still down.

"Crap!" I twirled on my heel. "Jeans!" I informed her.

Seconds later I was allowed to look back.

"You okay?" I asked, pulling her into a hug.

"I...I think so." I heard her whisper.

**_**And with the closing chapter...**_**

**_**we sleep once more!**_**


	44. Chapter 44: Assembly

I was on BBC 1 singing with Ballycastle High School and Cross and Passion college. I was part of the Ballycastle choir, I was away at the back you probably couldn't see me. I was real sad about that :(

I didn't go to school for the rest of the day. Ashley was pretty shaken up and needed to help her. We walked round for hours at the shops.

Ashley stopped and looked through the window.

I looked over her shoulder trying to see what she was looking at. It was a gold locket in a heart shape.

"What you looking at?" I asked, knowingly.

"Nothing, just wondering a couple of things."

"Such as..."  
>"Nothing! Stop harassing me!" Ashley ordered storming off.<p>

I ran after her.

The day we mostly spent walking around the street and buying food, mostly chocolate muffins. After school was out I walked to the house bored after today.

The next day I walked to school this time not bumping or stopping anyone. I hand wrote a note saying why I was off.

"hey, why weren't you here yesterday?" Asked Gretchen as I reached the lockers.

"I...I was busy." It was technically true, I was busy saving Ashley and helping her when she needed me. "I'm here now though."  
>The bell went for class.<p>

I rolled my eyes when an announcement was passed through the speakers.

"There will be assembly held today so please make your way to the hall, ready for assembly."  
>A groan passed through the class.<p>

"Great," I mumbled.

We all pushed and shoved our way into the hall.

I took a seat with the others and slouched in my seat, unable to care what was happening.

"Good morning students, winter exams will be on next week and hopefully be finished that week but may as well carry out the following as well." A large groan and panic shifted through the crowds as exams was brought out. "I'd like to remind you all to revise, work hard as these are important exams we are having. Now, here are some words from the student council, Bob!" **(king Bob)**

"Student's of this school, I am proud to say with the money we raised in our cake sale a couple of months ago, we were able to raise $623.52 and we were able to buy sixteen goats and we'll be sending them to Africa for Christmas presents for family's. With a goat, they can get milk and make goats cheese too. Also, we were able to get 1064 shoe boxes done up and they will be sent out tomorrow. Thank you for your kind generosity."

All around everyone clapped before watching a DVD on people in Africa receiving presents from people. It was heart warming. When it was over we clapped again until Bob hushed us.

"Okay, now before I pass onto Principle William's again, Randall would like to talk."

Some people started to boo ad throw food or anything they could fine at him.

"Boo me if you must but I have disgraceful news. I was walking around getting my family Christmas presents when I came round the corner. While there I heard two friends talking, one telling a secret to another, who accepted very well. Mikey Blumberg had confessed to TJ Detweiler, he was gay! Being his friend, TJ accepted it. But I repeat, Mikey in gay!"**(the words I told you to remember in chapter 41, Randall walked in on that catching that line, getting the story wrong)**

There was an awkward silence in everyone due to shock. Even Mikey and me were in shock. How could someone lie like that. Everyone turned to Mikey. I saw the poor guy sweat up and go red in the cheeks. I will kill Randall.

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**_


	45. Chapter 45: Misunderstanding!

De Hope everyone had a merry christmas, unfortunately I wasn't able to finish this story but can we just pretend christmas is coming instead of christmas has past? Thanks!You all want to knew the mystery about Ashley and why no ones told TJ about Spinelli well...can't tell, if you have in patience left you'll just wait till the last chapters, just wait till I finish this arch and then...the fun WILL begin and will start to unravel :) till then, enjoy

After assembly Mikey ran for it, he never came back that whole day.

The next day, he came into school with his head hanging low. Even if he wanted to explain to people he wasn't gay, they wouldn't listen. Even _if_ he was gay, he still shouldn't be getting the treatment he deserved.

Shy, weak and coward guys ran away from him but it was guys like Lawson who really annoyed me. They picked and went at him since he entered them doors.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't gay boy! Come back to see if you could kiss another guy?"

"Leave him alone Lawson!" I shouted at him. "He's not gay and if he was, no girl or homosexual will go with you!"

"Then how come I have Ashley A?" Lawson rubbed in.

"Three good reasons. One, she's either desperate to go with a low life like you, two, she's a low life herself or three! She's a sluty whore!"

"You take that back about my girlfriend right now!"

"Make me!" I yelled in his face.

He lifted his fist and I didn't flinch. I wasn't scared of someone like him. What a low life.

"HEY!" I turned to see Vince, Gretchen, Gus and Theresa run to our side. "Leave him alone, or you'll have to go through us."  
>Lawson rolled his eyes. "What can I say. A gay guy, a pregnant teen, a teenage father, a guy in therapy and a super small girl are backing you up Detweiler, how <em>low <em>is that!"

"Who you calling super small!" Shouted Thersea.

Ignoring her, I decieded to speak

"Could be worse, I could be _you!" _I insulted him, furious by what he was saying to my friends and me.

"THAT'S IT!" Lawson spat on each hand and rolled up his sleeves ready to punch us.

"Gretchen, you and the baby should be going now." Vince hugged her.

"But Vince, just cause I'm pregnant doesn't mean I have to go at every turn of danger."  
>"Actually Gretchen...it does!"<p>

Gretchen stormed off in a huff.

We turned round to see Theresa and Gus was sticking into them.

Mostly because Gus' father before he left had taught him will and Theresa's dad's in the navy.

"Come on Mikey, we gotta go!" I yelled, pulling him away.

"Are you okay?" I asked Mikey, as we reached outside.

"Y-yeah, I guess..."

"Mikey?" I asked confused.

"Now that everyone thinks I'm gay I can't explain I'm straight. And if I can't explain to others then...Kurst..." Mikey's face went upside down.

"HEY! Don't say that! Look, if you want Kurst just...TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL AND THE TRUTH!" I shouted.

Mikey took a step back, "Do you think she'll listen to me?"

I nodded with confidence "Trust me! If she doesn't...well maybe she's not the one."

Mikey's face went glum.

It was his choice to what happens next.

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**_


	46. Chapter 46: Hell

If you haven't figured it out yet, each arch has at least 15 chapters. Gretchen was the first but she had around sixteen chapters for her story to be happy, Vince was fifteen and Gus was fifteen. Mikey I'm sure will be 15 or maybe 14, who knows. I can tell the last arch maybe longer than 15 chapters so...hang in there guys till I've written around 15 chapters for this story, thanks, enjoy!

Mikey's POV

It was horrible in school. Kurst was sick when it all happened and she still wasn't better. I had to wait till I could confess to her.

Each day was a living nightmare, I bet hell wasn't as bad as this. Everyone glared at me and kept dodging, others made faces, sniggered or gossiped. Then the really tough ones shouted names at me or did something physical to hurt me. But physically it didn't hurt. It was the inside that killed me. My heart kept beating everyday just so I could get through it, but each time I come out of school, my heart rate seems to drop, like it wasn't long till I died in that school.  
>My friends were all very supportive for me, understanding this big misunderstanding. It was friends like these who gave me the extra beat in my heart to keep going through life.<p>

"Gay boy!" "You disgusting piece of..."  
>I block out their comments and shouts, just trying to get through the corridor without breaking down.<p>

Some would trip me, some would kick me, some poked and some punched as I went past.

'What did I do to deserve this!'

"Hey, gay boy, go die!" Shouted Lawson sticking out a leg, making me fall and drop all my books.

Everyone laughed and pointed at me as I collected my books.

I gave out a long sigh.

'So, this is what today's also going to be like, great!'

I walked to my locker, wishing I was invisible as usual but this time, I'm noticed.

"Hey Mikey, how are ya," Greeted Vince with Gretchen not close behind.

"Oh, hey." I simply said, unable to bring a smile on my face.

"So listen, we were thinking, if you want, we can go see a movie together some time. Us, TJ, Gus and Theresa, what you say?" Vince smirked, giving me a thumbs up.  
>"Yeah, sounds good." I smiled before making my face doom and gloom again.<p>

"_She-Jay!"  
>"TJ!"<br>"T...T..."  
>"Yes..."<br>"TJ!"  
>"You got it!" I celebrated.<em>

"_YAY!" He laughed._

"_So Mikey, what do you like to do for fun?"_

"_Well..." He looked behind him and brought out paper._

_**My pome buy Mikey**_

_**STa****Я****STa****Я**** bu****Яnin bЯitƎ **_

_**Abov ThƎ Ton, in ThƎ niTƎ**_

_**Shin, Shin wif uЯ liTƎ,**_

_**Do iT wif al uЯ miTƎ,**_

_**STa****Я ****STa****Я buЯnin bЯitƎ,**_

_**Can u c mƎ smilin ToniTƎ**_

_I looked at him confused. I was bad a reading so I could read it properly._

"_Me can't read." I explained. "Me bad at reading._

_Mikey smiled and took the paper._

"_Star star burning bright, Above the town in the night, Shine Shine with you light, Do it with all you might, Star star burning bright, Can you see me smiling tonight?"_

_I clapped. "Wow, cool!" _

"_Fank-you!" _

"_How do you write?" _

"_Me no good too but me can read."_

"_Teach me to read!" I jumped up and down._

"_Okay!" _

TJ's POV

"That's terrible!" Ashley exclaimed in horror. "poor Mikey!"

"Yeah, I know, and it's all because of that snitch Randall."

Ashley growled between her teeth. "I hate that guy, I want to punch him so much!"

"Me too," I sighed. "but we can't."

"WHY NOT!"  
>"Get in trouble."<p>

"Not if we're outside of school."  
>"No, Ashley." I stopped her. "He's not worth it."<p>

"But he is! If any friends sadness is caused by anyone they deserve it big time!"

I smiled. "Yeah but..."  
>"TJ! GROW A PAIR!"<br>I went bright red knowing what she meant. "Ashley, please be quiet."

"NO! MIKEY IS IN PAIN AND SADNESS AND YOU WON'T DO ANYTHING, SOME FRIEND!" Ashley shouted.

Hearing her say I wasn't a good friend made my mind boil.  
>"WHO GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SAY IF I'M A GOOD FRIEND OR NOT! You DON'T EVEN KNOW ME AS WELL AS THE OTHERS!"<p>

"YOU MAY THINK I DON'T KNOW YOU LIKE THE OTHERS, BUT I DO!" Ashley's face was bright red with anger, I'm sure if this was a cartoon, steam would be flying out of her ears. "YOU DON'T KNOW ME! ME! I KNEW YOU WHEN YOU WERE LITTLE! I did! I did..." Her lips started to quiver.

"Ashley, are you...cying?" I asked shocked, guess there's a first for everything.  
>Ashley turned around in a huff. "NO I'm not,"<p>

I heard her sniff and smirked, "Yes, you are!"

"NO I'M NOT!" she tried to convince herself.  
>"You're such a bad liar!" I poked her arm.<p>

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Aw, come on Ashley, where's your tough attitude now," I smiled mischievously over her right shoulder. I then twirled to get to her left shoulder. "You know, you may act like all tough like a boy but...you think and act like..._a girl!_" I whispered the last part in her ear.

Her eyes widened before she swung round and punched me in the face.

I fell in the snow and looked at her, stunned.

"JERK!" She shouted running off.

I then saw a tear fall from her eye as she ran.

I smiled to myself.

'Yep, pure female there.'

**And with the closing chapter...**

_**we sleep once more!**_


	47. Chapter 47: Day Out

So has anyone watched New Year's Eve in cinema's yet? It's my crushes birthday on the first and I'm (as I do with all my friends) plan the movie and times that best suits everyone. I think New Year's Eve is the perfect movie and it has perfect times, but is it good? Is it worth watching?

Also, so far this is the 8th chapter of Mikey's arch, only 7 more chapters to go so hang tight.

And yes I missed a bit in my last chapter, before TJ read the poem I forgot to say that Mikey handed him the paper, but as TJ couldn't read at that age (not that he could read it even if he could read) he didn't understand it, so Mikey read it out for him, I hopee that cleared things up, hopee you enjoy this chapter :) xxx

* * *

><p>The next day was a Saturday. Ashley wasn't anywhere to be found and I really wish we didn't fight. I was invited that day to spend time with the group, the aim to cheer up Mikey for he was falsely accused of, even if he was gay, we'd accept!<p>

"Okay so what should we do first?" Asked Theresa in excitement.

"Cinema!" Gus smiled, joining his girlfriends excitement.

'What a perfect and cute pair.'

"So, what we watching?" Vince asked.

We all thought a moment.

"Sherlock!" Vince shouted out before anyone else.

"I'm NOT watching that! How bout Hugo?" Gretchen shouted before calming her voice.

"No, I'd like to see Alvin and the Chipmunks 3. Theodore is just too cute!" Theresa smiled, staring into a dream state before coming back to Earth to see a jealous Gus. "Of course we don't _have _to I mean, I've got my Gus, cutest thing ever!"

Gus smiled as Theresa kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, we could watch Puss in Boots?" suggested Gus.

"Or Happy Feet 2?" Mikey suggested next.

"Can we please pick a grown up movie!" Vince shouted at them all. "Little kids would want to see them!"

"Who you calling _little_!" Theresa shouted up at him. "For your information, the films we're suggesting are for all ages and maybe we want to see _children's _movies as it's probably better than the stupid new Sherlock Holmes!"

"You wanna bet!" Vince growled at her, Theresa growling back.

"And I thought I was the one with the hormonal problems." Gretchen rolled her eyes.

"Sherlock!"  
>"Alvin!"<p>

"Sherlock!"

"I _said _Alvin!"

"Would you all just SHUT-UP!" I shouted having enough of this stupid and meaningless fight. "Let's just all go watch New Year's Eve! It's funny, it looks good and it's certainly not for children, Vince!" I pointed out.

They all thought a minute. "Okay!" They all agreed.

Mikey's POV

It was a good movie, I'll admit. Afterwards we got McDonald's. We had a laugh there, talking random stuff and what not.

We went shopping round town afterwards. Theresa went wild for all the clothes and helped Gretchen buy bigger clothes to help her bump to grow more and to have more space.

Getting hungry again around supper time we bought ourselves a family size KFC bucket. After the order, we called a Taxi to take us home.

"Quick, I'm hungry!" Gretchen wined.

"I'm going as fast as I can but Theresa's blocking up the door way with all her bags!" Vince groaned with a cold KFC bucket in his hands.

"Well I'm sorry, but I could help slash my cash."

"Yeah, we'll see how you'll do when you're broke." Vince mumbled below his breathe.

"Hey, leave her be, it's a girl thing." Gus stood for his girlfriend.

"Thanks Gus." Theresa smiled proudly for having Gus as her boyfriend.

They all went cramming through the doors leaving TJ and I to drag behind.

"Well, what a day," TJ sighed, watching and waiting as the gang fighted over getting in through the door.

"Yeah, it was fun." I agreed smiling.

TJ and I turned our heads back to the group before laughing at how funny their fighting was, like little children.

Before things could get worse, TJ stepped in.

"Okay, okay. Gretchen goes in first as she's the pregnant one."

"Thank-you, TJ." Gretchen said sticking her nose in the air.

"Next, Theresa as she's the lady,"

Theresa skipped through the door. "Thanks TJ,"

"and Gus, you're next as you're helping Theresa with her bags."

Gus smiled thankfully.

"Vince," TJ urged.

"Leave me last why don't you." Vince mumbled making TJ chuckle to himself.

TJ then let me pass and I thanked him.

Once we were settled down, we heated the KFC bucket and munched into it with coke all around. While we had our meal, we watched Paranormal Activity 2.

It wasn't scary more jumpy in some bits. I hate movies like that.

"Well, it's nearly eleven, my parents should be coming back soon." Vince checked his watch.

Gretchen was already asleep from exhaustion and was lying one the couch.

"It is late, my dad will kill Gus then me if I don't get home." Theresa panicked trying to pick up all her bags to walk home with Gus.

"I should be going too,"TJ agreed, stretching his arms out from sitting down.

I also agreed and got up, eating the remains of the KFC bucket.

"Well, bye!" Vince waved to Theresa, Gus, TJ and me before going back into Gretchen.

We laughed and joked around on the lane home till we split.

"Well, see ya," Smiled Theresa turning one way with Gus behind her.

"Guess this is my stop too," TJ smiled. "Had fun?"

"Yeah, thanks. You guys...you're the best friend a guy could have." I admitted.  
>"Well, we're here for ya big guy!" TJ smiled waving off.<p>

I began my road home in the darkness, all alone.

I was happy. I had a great day with the bestest friends anyone could have had, but I was fortunate enough to have them.  
>I turned a corner hearing a crunch behind me. Checking over my shoulder I saw a mysterious guy in a black hoodie behind.<p>

I squinted my eyes knowing this wasn't good. I walked faster, picking up the pace to see if he was following. To my horror, he was.

I turned the corner again out of sight. I then began to run.

I never really was good at running but I tried to sprint as this was scaring me.

When the figure turned the corner seeing my run made him jump on his feet and run fast too.

'Great, I need to hide!'

I panicked looking for a close by friends house, BUT WHERE!  
>I kept running seeing another corner to turn, if I turn here I'll be able to go to Gus' house. <strong>(Gus would be with him but he's taking Theresa home first to clear up any misunderstandings.)<strong>

But as I approached the corner, more people with black hoodies came out of the darkness.

I began to panic, panting hard and looking everywhere for an escape, but I was surrounded.  
>One took their hoods down to show Lawson.<p>

"Mikey, what a pleasant surprise!" He grinned.

"Lawson!" My eyes widened unable to make sense of what's happening. "What are you doing here?"  
>"Well, you see, my pals and I agree that it's wrong to have a gay in the neighbourhood."<p>

I shook my head. "But I'm not gay!"

"Stop lying Mikey, the truths out, and we don't like it." Lawson folded his arms.

I looked around at the boys who smiled like jerks at me.

I gulped not wanting to ask my next question. "what are you going to do to me?" It slipped.

"Well, we're going to get rid of the gays,"

My eyes widened and I was unable to move, stunned with fear.

Before I knew it, they were beating me with their fists, baseball bats and lead pipes.

I fell to the ground, covering my head, as they struck me.

Each time they hit my head, white flashes appeared in my eyes, even when closed. I began to silently cry as the pain was unbearable.

I felt my own heart beat and the wet dribble of blood flowing out of me. My whole body ached, stopping me from moving.

I became weak and couldn't keep my strength as I loosened my muscles, absorbing the pain. I held my breath as even breathing was so painful.

"Is he dead?" I heard a voice to what sounded like Mundy.

"Well, he's not breathing!" I heard what sounded like Skeens.

"Then he's dead, morons!" Lawson shouted at them.

"Hey, who you calling a moron!" Skeens shouted at Lawson.

"You wanna end the same way?" Mundy questioned.

"Sorry fellas, let's just go before someone catches us.

**(Little did they know, Ashley saw them run for it as she turned the corner, knowing each of their names.)**

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**_


	48. Chapter 48: Call 911

No, I don't watch eastenders, it's rare when I watch it. I'm glad everyone's enjoying the story so fa and I hope you continue to read and review my chapters. Quite surprised by what everyone was liking in the last chapter. Ashley caught them and everyone's like YES! YOU GO ASHLEY! YOU SHOW THEM ect. I had to 'lol' at it. Keep enjoying, xxxx

There was sudden bangs on the door. One after each other. I looked at them time to see it was late. Real late.

"Who'd be knocking at this time!" I heard my father boom in the house.

I rolled my eyes and decided for a nosy.

I looked down from the bannister as my Dad opened the door.

"TJ!" A scream came through.

I jumped at the high pitch shriek and peered to see who was at the door. To my shock, it was her.

"Ashley!" I gasped.

"What's going on?" Mom and Becky came out of their rooms.

"TJ! Help!" Ashley begged.

"TJ, what is this?" My Dad questioned.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Why you here?"

Ashley panted. "Mikey, he's hurt real badly! Quick, someone call 911!"

I couldn't move due to the shock of the unexpected news.

'Mikey? Hurt? WHAT!'

"Quick!" Ashley shouted and ran out.

I was only in my boxers but I grabbed a nightgown and my trainers and sprinted after her.

"Quick dear, call 911, Becky, follow TJ!" I heard my mom order. "I'll call Mikey's family."

I finally caught up with Ashley who was leading me to Gus' house.

"What happened!" I ordered.

"It was Lawson!" She panted, sweat soaking her shirt. "It was Lawson, Skeens and Mundy, there were more but they're the one's I knew."

I felt rage boil from the bottom of me, rising.

I wanted to give out a scream of anger but instead I mumbled.

"Dammit!" I closed my eyes, tightly.

"TJ! It's not your fault!" Ashley reassured.  
>"But it is, it is my fault, Mikey-MIKEY!" I shouted unable to hold my it in.<p>

We soon came up to a body, lying still on the path.

"Mikey!" I gasped in shock.

His eye was black and blood came from his head and knuckles. It was a horrible sight. I didn't want to touch him in case there was bones broken.

"Hey! TJ! Wait up!" I turned to see Becky running up to me.

"Becky!" I couldn't help it but a tear squeezed through my eyes.

"Oh god!" She gasped in horror.

"Becky, what do we do!" I begged.

"We've got the ambulance coming." Becky said to me.

"Is he still alive?" I asked.

Ashley bent down and put her fingers gently on his neck.

"I still feel a pulse." She smiled with hope.

My mom and dad came running up to us, to make sure they give Mikey's family and the ambulance the right address.

"How bad is he?" My dad asked as my mother gasped in shock too.

"I don't know!" I admitted.

It looked bad, real bad, but it could be even worse for all they knew.

The ambulance came round the corner after some minutes.

I wanted to go, but I couldn't leave Ashley alone. Ashley didn't want to go.

"You coming?" I reached out my hand to her, begging her to take my hand and come with me.

Her eyes searched the ambulance and shook her head. "No! No, I think I'll stay here."

I nodded in understanding.

"Mom, you go ahead, I'll meet you there." I reassured her.

"Are you sure?" She questioned.

"TJ, you don't have to do this you know!" Ashley chipped in.

"Em...not to hurry anyone but...MIKEY NEEDS TO GO TO HOSPITAL, NOW!"

I jumped off. "Go!"  
>The ambulance closed the doors and went screaming off, lighting up it's way.<p>

"Why did you do that TJ?" Ashley looked up at me with puppy eyes.

"Because, Ashley-"I stopped myself there.

"Yes?" She asked curiously looking up at me in the moonlight.

I never knew how pretty she was till now. No, I always knew she was beautiful, but her in the moonlight was something, much more!

"Ashley, I...I...I l-"  
>I stopped talking.<p>

'What am I saying? Seriously, what am I thinking?'

"TJ?" Ashley asked, she looked so innocent in the moonlight.

"Em...you didn't shout at me for calling you Ashley!" I just realized.

"Oh," She looked really disappointed.

'You idiot!'

"Why didn't you go with Mikey, TJ?" Ashley asked curiously, tilting her head to the side like a confused puppy.

"I was going too. More like, why didn't you go to with Mikey?"  
>"I have my reasons."<br>"We know each other better than that, why? Just tell me why?" I pushed at her.

"Because, I …...I'm not anything to Mikey. I really am not. I'd be there, but what for? I bet Mikey doesn't know me!"

Ashley turned her back to me and I carefully put a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"Thank-you," I whispered.

"For what?" She turned round confused.  
>"For helping Mikey,"<p>

"I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did!" I argued with her. "If it weren't for you, Mikey would have been dead! You got help, that means something!"

Ashley shrugged my hand off her shoulder.

"Yeah, well, he's not gonna remember me helping him is he."

I sighed and nodded understandingly.

"Plus, look at me! I'm a total wreck, everyone will look at me thinking bad stuff!"

I looked at her head to toe. She was right.

Her boots were scuffed and had holes in them ready to fall apart, her jeans were filthy, wet and was worn out, her jumper was patched, faded, dirty and worn out then there was her new black coat. Even you know she got it not so long ago, it was already in a bad state.

"Jez, are you poor or something?" I asked.

She turned away not saying a thing.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me." I apologised as I was in the wrong.

"Right, okay well, it's late..."  
>Ashley then walked off, or rather ran off, to god know's where.<p>

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**_


	49. Chapter 49: Fight!

Okay Big Cliffy Meanie1 I knew someone would get confused.

When they split their separate ways to go home, Gus went with Theresa to make sure she's home safely, help her with her shopping and if he didn't the dad would kill him. When Mikey was going home and was being stalked, he ran to Gus' house as it was close by (Gus wasn't there cause he was with Theresa). So Ashley comes and sees Mikey needs help. She doesn't know where they all live except TJ, so she runs to TJ's house as she has no mobile. TJ then follows her and he's thinking she's leading the way to Gus' house as it's not far from where Mikey's at. And please Vicki if you have nothing nice to say, please don't say anything at all, for I like this story. Rape's not on all my stories, it wasn't even suppose to be on this one but I decided to add it in to show TJ and Ashley getting closer. I don't mind people trying to help me to make it better but when someone puts it in a horrible way like maybe I didn't know, you could have told me nicely, or in your case you're telling me what I should do with my story, I write stories that **I **like to write, if you have any idea, write your own fanfiction. And bringing up the past is just going to cause another fight so leave the past were it's at, for I'm trying to make a good future. And I didn't mean for it to go this long but o well. Does it really matter if it's long or not? If it's long then it's never truly over, I hate things like that were it's all too short and you have to go find another fanfiction to replace it.

Can't believe I didn't save my work and uploaded the same chapter twice! Well I fixed it now so sorry, thank-you Daviid for telling me otherwise I'd have never known, tee hee! ^_^

Hope you all enjoy the real chapter now. Quite angry as now I have to write it all over again!

Hopee that helps! Hopee everyone will enjoy this chapters now :)

* * *

><p>I couldn't bring myself to see Mikey, not yet anyways. There was something deep down I knew I had to do. Ashley was right, I should have taken action before it led to this.<p>

The gang, excluding Mikey of course, decided to go to school.

"Hey TJ," Greeted Ashley at the garden fence.

"Hi," I smiled.

"I know what you're going to do, just know, I'll be on the school wall sitting," She winked at me and ran off.

'How did...'

I shook my head, now wasn't the time to ask questions but to take action.

We met up at the school gate were we saw a flaming red head walk our way.

"Hey guys," She smiled.

"Hi," I didn't know much about her but her name was Kirsten. She wasn't fat but she wasn't skinny either she was...plump.

She was somewhat pretty but not super model pretty.

"Hi, Kurst." Gus smiled.

"Can I ask for the truth!" She demanded.  
>"Uh...sure," Vince nodded.<p>

"Is Mikey gay?"

I was the first to talk. "No, he's not, Randall heard a conversation we were having and picked up the wrong thing!" I protested.

"Why that little...where is Mikey?"

"That's what we need to tell you," Start Gretchen, before looking away near tears.

"Mikey's been beaten up.

**(Yes they already know, TJ called them all that night.)**

"WHAT!" Kurst seemed shocked and angry. "Who!"  
>"Skeens, Lawson, Mundy..."I began the list of names Ashley told me.<p>

"I don't believe..."  
>She gasped before burning bright red and stomping off.<p>

"Let's follow." I ordered.

We followed her and she led to Skeens, Mundy and Lawson he were laughing.

"HEY!" Kurst yelled with a monstrous voice.

The guys jumped and jerked their heads to Kurst, Skeens smiled.

"Well welcome back Kurst, you feeling better?"Skeens asked laning back casually.

"Yes! I am feeling better, feeling better to kick you ass!"

"What's wrong with you?" Mundy asked, confused.

"What happened last night?"

The guys just laughed.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL!" Kurst screamed.

She lifted a shut fist and aimed it right at Skeens face.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MIKEY!"

"YEAH!" I joined in aiming right at Lawson, giving him a blow, making him stumble back.

Theresa and Gus joined in in minutes. Vince had to convince Gretchen it wasn't safe for her or the baby before he joined in.

Crowds gathered, choosing teams, cheering and hooting.

"Come on Detweiler, you hit like a sissy." Lawson mocked.

I gave him another punch. "Was that sissy enough for you!"

Lawson rubbed his cut lip and started fighting back. Before we knew it we were surrounded by some other kids who helped beat up Mikey.

I didn't know them but I tried to hesitate when I realized we were out numbered.

"Dammit!" I mumbled under my breathe as Theresa, Gus, Vince, Kurst and I were grouped together in the middle.

"Let's give them the same treatment we gave to fatso," Lawson cheered.

I growled under my breathe was fury! I hated his guts! I wanted a knife to stab him one! I wished Mikey wasn't in hospital but he was! Mikey didn't deserve it, he'd never hurt anything! But Lawson deserved it all right!

With a cheer from the crowd Lawson was the first to run at us. Suddenly, he fell down, unconscious.

Confused I looked up to see Ashley standing with a plank of wood in her hands.

"Hiya," She smiled, winking at me and giving me the peace sign with her fingers. "Need help."  
>I've never been relieved to see Ashley in ages!<p>

"Thanks," I smiled with gratitude.

"Well let's see, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5!" Ashley counted us. "And 1,2,3,4,5,6...well who cares point is, it isn't a fair fight."

Ashley then ran at the guys and swung the wood hitting most of the out, others she had to hit twice or more.

"6 against 6!" She huddled with us in the middle and gave a smirk ready to rock 'n' roll. She dropped the plank and pulled up her sleeves.

They came racing at us with flying fists. We dodged most of them and gave a littl of our own punches. If they dodged them, then we kicked them.

Before we knew it, they were all out.

"Thanks," I smiled again at Ashley.

Ashley smiled back before...

"Hey! What's going on here!" Randall shouted running over. He looked at the knocked out guys then to us. "Sweet, I wonder what the teachers will think of this!"

Ashley grinned her teeth before reaching out to the wood she threw to the ground. And swung at Randall.

"SEE YOU! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" She screamed for us all to hear. "Tell them TJ!"

I stepped forward, nervously and cleared my throat.

"Well, the things you've heard about Mikey, are false. Mikey is not gay and even if he was, what matter would it make? I mean, he's kind, considerate and isn't rude to anyone. He sees life as a joy. Well, what I'm trying to say is, Mikey was going to ask Kurst out." Gasps went over with whispers. I turned to see Kurst who was bright red. "We were talking when Randall came, picking up the conversation wrong. Now, because of you all, Mikey's been lonely and sad with you bulling him and all because you believed a lie, Mikey's paying the price in hospital!"

Peoples eyes widened. I then looked behind me to see Ashley had disappeared.

'Great!'

**_**And with the closing chapter...**_**

**_**we sleep once more!**_**


	50. Chapter 50: Memories

Lol! Sorry about the last chapter, it's fixed now. Turns out I did save it it's just I clicked on the wrong document haha

Teeth sore, got braces on my bottom teeth now and now just top and their killing me!

Oh, also, my left hand is very sore. Dropped the kettle and my hot water bottle and got boiling all over my left hand. Went to school with a white hand cause I had to put Sudocrem on it. Haha! Well, I'll live, hopee you like this chapter now, xxx

We were called into the principles office, excusing Gretchen.

"Fighting on school grounds is not tolerated in this school. Infact, fighting at all is wrong in life as you never achieve anything!" He boomed at us.

"Sir, sir, sir!" Randall jumped up and down.

"Not now Randall, I'm in the zone!" Principle Harper began. "How DARE you even think about picking on each other, what did they ever do to you, Lawson, Skeens, Randall and Mundy?"

"Punched us." Lawson sneered.  
>"Hit us," Skeens coughed up.<p>

"Kicked us," Mundy tutted.  
>"Sir, sir! They caused a riot and then picked on me, even you know I'm innocent!" Randall lied, obviously!<br>"And TJ, Kurst, Vince, Theresa and Gus?"  
>"Sir, Randall had been ear dropping on a private conversation Mikey and I had. He then went round the school spreading lies about Mikey making everyone hate him and making him feel like an outcast. Then Lawson, Skeens and Mundy believing these lies, beat Mikey up last night. Mikey is now in hospital, unconscious." I cleared my friends and my name.<br>Shocked by what he heard from my mouth, he turned to the others.

"Is this true?"

The others looked away, guilty as ever.

"I don't believe this, what was the lie?"

"Mikey was a homosexual, sir." I confirmed.

"I see," He whispered. "Okay, you, you, you and you! DETENTION UNTIL MIKEY WAKES UP AND BEYOND IF HE WAKES UP TOO SOON!"

They looked at each other in shock before glaring at Randall, who tried to laugh it off.

"And the boys who were knocked out, where they involved?"

We nodded.

"When they wake up, tell them the bad news."

…

Mikey's POV

**(Mikey's memories as he's unconscious)**

"_Mikey!" TJ greeted me._

"_TJ," I was sad and upset._

_TJ tilted his head to the side and squinted one eye. _

"_Mikey sad?"_

"_Mikey sad." I confirmed._

"_But why is Mikey sad? Can TJ make sad Mikey happy?"  
>I shook my head. "No,"<br>"So Mikey won't teach TJ to read?" _

"_Mikey can't read." I looked at my feet glumly._

"_Oh..."TJ looked away. "Oh well, TJ don't want to read, TJ want to have fun!"_

_I smiled and nodded. "What do we do?"_

"_Play...with ball!" TJ smiled._

"_Yeah!" _

_We raced to the play area. As we approached kids looked at me. _

"_AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! RUN!" They all cried running away._

_Before we knew it, we were alone. _

_I sighed._

"_Ah, Mikey don't were-we, TJ Mikey's fwiend!" TJ smiled at me._

"_TJ Mikey's fwiend?" _

"_YEP!" He grinned._

"_TJ's Mikey's first fwiend! YAY!" _

_TJ and I laughed passing the ball._

"_Ha, ha, ha!" We turned to see a boy the same size as me._

"_Hey-wo!" I smiled waving at him. "You wanna pway?" _

"_No, I don't!" His eyes pressed together looking at TJ._

"_TJ!" He cursed the words he spat._

"_Lawson," TJ really did spit. _

"_And Mikey!" I celebrated to make sure I wasn't forgotten._

"_Shup fatso!" His harsh words cut through me. _

"_Hey! Lawson don't make fun of TJ's fwiends!" TJ shouted at him._

"_Ha ha! Remember what happen to your last friend? The wee dexter kid!" _

"_No one says bad things about Gus or Mikey, cause they are TJ's fwiends!" TJ squeezed his eyes at Lawson._

_He ran and got coloured paints and covered himself with them. He then picked up stones._

"_Aye-yi yi, Aye-yi yi!" he shouted throwing rocks at Lawson, chasing him away._

_Lawson ran away screaming like a girl._

"_TJ doon't hurt pee-pole!" I shouted after him._

"_But Lawson's a big meanie." TJ argued back.  
>"B-but, Mikey's fat. Mikey's a monster. Mikey too big. Mikey have no fwiends except TJ," I looked at the ground ashamed of myself.<em>

"_No!" TJ shook his head. "no, No, NO, **NO**!" TJ screamed._

"_But...but...Mikey's fwiend TJ, is only fwiend." _

"_TJ'll help fwiend Mikey get fwiends dat's not TJ!"_

_I smiled with excitement. _

_'A fwiend...'_

__**And with the closing chapter...**__

__**we sleep once more!**__


	51. Chapter 51:Mikey's Happily Ever After

Lol! Big Cliffy Meanie1, I've got traintracks and I do the exact same as you, I save mine all in one then I write over it and just keep saving as I go along.

Person who hasn't wrote their name in, I'm sorry I've lost your interest in reading this. Yes, there is a lack of detail, mostly because things have been happening at home I mean, Christmas, New Year, sister going back to the army, parents getting divorced, accidentally dropping a kettle and getting boiling water all over my hand (it's healed now, it was red for a couple of days). Also, the short chapters I'm just trying to make Mikey's story drag a little.

Oh and also big cliffy meanie1 the reason why they didn't send the one's that got knocked out to hospital is because...well...who cares? Lol. Think of it as a comedy, one gets hit and people act like nothing happened :L!

It's just started to be December. The snow was there since September, let's just call it...the Big freeze is what their having at the minute. So September to October was Gretchen and Vince's stoy, November to the start of December was Gus and Mikey's story. So it's still December. Hopee that clears up some confusion.

Hopee my other readers still read this, please enjoy, and you'll be happy to know I'm cutting Mikey's story shorter than the others so the next arch can begin in the next chapter! XD! I can't wait to start writing it! XD!

The next day we all decided to visit Mikey, including Kurst.

We all met up in front of the hospital.

I was there first. Soon Gus & Theresa and Vince & Gretchen came around the same time.

"Did you wait long, TJ?" Theresa asked.

"Naw, it's okay."

It began to snow some more before Kurst finally decided to show up.

"Where have you been?" Vince asked, frustrated.

"I decided to stop by the florist to get Mikey some flowers." She blushed.

"I see," I nodded knowing how she feels about Mikey.

"Roses, how did you know they were Mikey's favourite flower?" Gretchen asked looking at the bunch, touching them with extra and loving care.

"I uh...I just picked them." Kurst began to go even red.

"Wow, must be a thing where you can tell what is needed at the right time." Theresa began to be enchanted just like Gretchen had been.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah well, I'm freezing here, can we go in?"

…

After sometime, we found Mikey's room.

We knew his number of his room but just didn't know where we were going.

"No, it's this way!" Shouted Gretchen.

"Yeah right Gretch, just cause you're smart doesn't mean you know where you're at. Now I say this way!" Gus pointed in the other direction.

"Just cause you're use to being in command like someone in the army doesn't mean you can push us around!"

"And just cause you have hormonal issues cause YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

Gretchen and Gus would battle it out.

Theresa tried to pull Gus away and Vince tried to pull Gretchen away.

I sighed and slithered away to get help before things got wose.

"Can you help us, our friends are in a pickle." I pointed at the big fight.

So that's how it all pretty much went down. We' followed the nurse to Mikey's room. .

"He's still not awake yet. Maybe you all can talk to him or do something that will show effects of him waking? Okay?"

His mom was there with him. His dad was at work and would be coming to visit later before taking Mrs. Blumberg home.

"TJ! Gretchen! Vince! Gus!" she shouted at us in shock.

"Hello," Gus greeted.

"And the others..."

"This is my girlfriend Theresa." Gus introduced.

"Oh yes! I believe you all called her Cornchip girl?"

"Please ma'am. I prefer Theresa now."

"of course." Mrs. Blumberg nodded. She then stared at Kurst. "You?"  
>"I'm Kirsten but I'm known at Kurst."<br>"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Mrs. Blumberg, Mikey's mother."

After sometime just talking, Mrs. blumberg got up and decided to go get something to eat before taking a trip to the bathroom.

"Mikey!" I called. "Can you hear me?"

Soon everyone got the idea and we all started calling on him.

We decided to give up after ten minutes as nothing happened.

"What else could we do?" I asked.

"We could...do something Mikey likes?" Suggested Gretchen.

"But what?" Gus asked.

Kurst, while we talked, grabbed a rose that she brought in and put it to his nose.

"Mikey, it's a rose, smell it's fragrance and open your eyes to see the true beauty of it!"

We all waited, holding our breathes to see if it worked. When nothing happened we all breathed out.

"Poems. Mikey loves poems!" Theresa reminded us all.

"Em...what did that poem go like again..."Vince tried to recall. "Shall I compare thee to a summers dew!"

"You got that out of Brother Bear 2!" Gretchen pointed out.

"Any better ideas?" Vince argued with her.

"Yeah what does it go again, Tiger, tiger burning bright?"

"You can't even remember it!"

"Least I don't get ones from a stupid movie!"

"It's not stupid! It's DISNEY!" **(Only caught on that Recess is also Disney as it's on the disney channel, :L)**

"Tyger, Tyger, burning bright, In the forests of the night,What immortal hand or eye, Could frame thy fearful symmetry?" Kurst began.

We all blinked at her.

"Mikey loves that poem. He never shuts up about it. I could say the rest but my memories not that great." Kurst explained a little flushed.

"Say it again?" I asked.

Kurst cleared her throat. "Tyger, Tyger, burning bright, In the forests of the night,What immortal hand or eye, Could frame thy fearful symmetry?"

Still nothing. "Now what?" Theresa asked.

"How about his favourite food." Gus suggested.

"Chocolate muffins." I said atomically.

'Damn, Ashley your stupid chocolate muffins are in my head!'

"No! It's chocolate éclairs!" Vince shouted.

"No Vince, that's your favourite." Gretchen corrected him.

"Oh hey, you're right!"

"Well I think it's shalaylee sundae. Kurst, you and Mikey are the only ones who lie that stuff." Gretchen eplained to her.

That's when it hit me. What Mikey really likes.

"Well, that's true but...where are we going to find shalaylee sundae at this time of year? It comes on the first day of spring!" Kurst pointed out.

"Hey, I'm hungry, Kurst, want to join me?" I asked.

"Hey, now that I think of it, I'm hungry too!" Gus smiled.

"No Gus, you're not, we need you all to stay here in case Mikey comes round."I pointed out.  
>"Okay! But get me a bag of crisps!" Gus yelled as we left.<p>

I shut the door and got out of view of the window.

Kurst's face showed a confused expression. "Well, are you coming?"

"Not so, I want to talk to you!"

"Oh yeah, what is it!"

"I know how to wake up Mikey."

With those words I saw her expression change. She seems real happy but she tried to cover it up. I knew my hunch was correct.

"Well!" Kurst began to tap her foot impatiently with an eye of a killer. This result finalises it. She does want Mikey to wake up!  
>"You!"<br>"Me?" Her face went crimson red.

"gotcha!" I smirked knowing her little secret was true all along.

"What!"

"You _do_ like Mikey!" I smiled, like a genious who finally got the final equation.

"What are you saying man!" Kurst shouted at me, red as her own hair. **(Even you know it's ginger hair, people also call gingers red heads...now a days that's not so as you've got people that dye their hair red)**

"Kurst, it's written all over your face. You've got a crush." I smiled at her.

She knew the truth, she just didn't want to admit it. Denial!

"N-no! I don't! Can't you not leave me alone!" She stuttered unable to pronounce her words with a casual tonne. Her lips quivered as she talked.

"Well, you can quit lying. The thing is...I shouldn't be telling you this but...Mikey likes you too!" I said to her.

Her eyes widened. "Th-That's not funny, Detweiler!"

"Please Kurst, I'd never play with a girls heart. It's rude and plus playing with a girls heart, no matter who or what type of girl it is, it always backfires." I tried to look so innocent saying that as it was true but the way I put it made it looked like I made it off the top of my mind.

"I see, so...he really does like me then?" she turned to the side, staring away, very, very flushed.

"Mikey wanted to tell you, but you were off lately and when you came back, this happened."

"So, how can he wake up?" Kurst cut to the chase.

"You,"I said plainly like it was as simple as putting peanut butter and jelly together.

"ME! How is this going to work Detweiler?"

I smiled, "Well...you're a female, try to do what females do best."

I knew that was sexiest but...I didn't know any other way to put it.

"What does that mean Detweiler?"

"Your female charm!"

Mikey's POV

_A friend was all I ever asked for. I now got TJ, but I feel so selfish as I am still unhappy by the way people hate me, fear me. I just want them to know the truth before taking me as a friend or enemy. Is that too much to ask?  
>"Mikey!" TJ came running. <em>

"_TJ!" I smiled. _

"_Mikey, TJ will help Mikey but TJ needs Mikey's help to help Mikey." _

_I smiled at my small friend in which I gazed below me. _

"_TJ got a plan?" I asked._

"_TJ got a plan!" TJ smiled, rubbing his hands together. _

…

"_Kirsten hungy!" Shouted a tall girl, my height and with long curly hair. _

"_But my mama got me this!" Cried a little girl with black hair.  
>TJ froze at the sight of her. <em>

"_Oh and I see you have a dolly! How nice!" Kirsten grabbed the doll and started to stretch it. _

"_No! No! Not Sylvia!" Shouted the little girl._

"_Then give Kirsten de money!" Kirsten shouted._

"_Help me! Me need help!" Screamed the little girl. _

"_TJ want Mikey to save lil' girl!" Shouted TJ._

_I nodded and waddled over. _

"_Kurst!" I shouted._

"_I'm Kirsten!" She bellowed back._

"_Kurst!" I tried to say, but failed miserably. "Leave girl alone!"_

_This caught everyones eye and they all stared. _

_Kurst through the doll back at the little girl before pushing her down._

"_Dat's bad! Bad Kurst!"I shouted to her. _

"_Kurst-Kisten don't care!" She made the mistake of calling her of what I can't pronounce. _

"_Kurst should!" I yelled back at her. _

"_Kurst shouldn't!"_

"_You're Kurst de worse!" _

_Kurst tried to push me, but due to my weight, she was unable to move me. _

"_Aw, foo-wee!" She shouted and turned to the little girl who once more got up._

_She ran at her, while the little olive girl with chocolate eyes and raven black hair. _

_I stood in the way and she hit me instead._

"_Ouch!" I groaned.  
>Kurst looked up with her stricken shocked brown eyes. "How?"<em>

"_Kurst de worse, leave the lil' girl be!" I shouted at her._

_At this moment, Kust stormed off and I was shown to the world, I was not bad._

"Mikey?"

_Through the years, I found Kurst getting fatter and fatter, though I shouldn't be complaining due to my own weight. But ever since that day we began to become eating pals, I saw a different side to her. My memories have been forgotten in kindergarten. But now, I am asleep, I am able to remember. _

"Mikey? Can you hear me?"

_Voices, VOICES! Why are they calling to me? Who is it? _

_In middle school, Kurst began to loose weight, trying hard to cut down on food. Her hair wasn't a bush but began to grow down her back. Her eyelashes framed her beautiful eyes as she lost the freckles, her pale porcelain doll skin began to show. Her curls came out of her fluff and began to frame that pretty little face of hers._

"Mikey! Kurst is speaking!"

_Kurst?_

"Mikey, if you can hear me, I-I-I need to say something to you.  
>Ever since I can remember, I hated your guts but since that day in Kelso's where not only did I make you drop your sundae but I also made you buy me two more as well as eat your own. Since that day, you showed me what it was to feel for others and see how my actions could affect their feelings. I'd like to thank-you for that."<p>

_Her sweet voice made me want to see her, but my eye, they wouldn't open! Open dammit!_

"So, anyway...I'd like to say, I..."

_I...?_

"um...I..."

_I...?_

"Mikey, I..."

_Yes, keep going Kurst, you what, I...?_

"I-I-I...I LIKE YOU!"

_I could imagine her eyes shut right now, I can imagine her face bright red, I could imagine...why imagine! See it for yourself man!_

I began to open my eyes slowly. I didn't make a sound to disturb her beautiful flushed face.

I was right. It was beautiful! Her eyes were shut tightly together and her face was redder than strawberry jello she once got me. **(I was going to write jelly, but it's said jelly in America is jam, that's were you get peanut butter and jelly from and I heard jello is jelly in America. Hope I'm right. Just proves how British I am. :L)**

"I-I like you too Kurst." I struggled to say.

Kurst's eyes flew open in shock.

Her face was now brighter than jello.,

"Wh-What! You're awake! You heard me?"

"Yes, I did. It was beautiful, just as fare as you," I smiled at her.

She blushed further.

"If you do me the honours, will you go out with a guy like me, though you deserve much better with your beauty?" I asked.

"Mikey, you deserve better than me. It's beauty in the inside, that counts."She pointed out.

"It seems your beauty had been covering up the real beauty inside of you, Kurst."

"It's Kirsten, and I say yes."

Soon the gang and my mom arrived. We were happy and then my dad came as soon as he got the call. We all celebrated and smiled, talked and laughed, till visiting hours were no more.

"_Fank-you TJ," I smiled._

"_TJ happy TJ made Mikey happy," TJ smiled._

_We then parted our separate ways, ready to see each other again the next day._

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**_


	52. Chapter 52: Little Liar

I'm very depressed lately. I broke down at lunch time so please understand if this fanfictios not good. I've read over my last chapter, it was good though a few spelling mistakes, my apologies.

Please enjoy the start of a new arch :)

"Silent night, holy night, All is calm, all is bright, Round yon Virgin Mother and Child, Holy Infant so tender and mild, Sleep in heavenly peace, Sleep in heavenly peace"

The children lined up with the orchestra as they sang in perfect harmony. Nothing was wrong. It was sweet and emotional.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I asked Ashley who sat next to me, listening as well.

"It is," Ashley with a dazed voice said, clearly breathe taken and enchanted by what her ears were hearing.

"Well, shall we go or we'll never get any shopping done?" I asked Ashley.

"Oh, okay."

We went round shops after shops. Ashley was helping me get Christmas presents for my friends. Mostly Gretchen, Kurst and Theresa as I have no idea what girls like.

"So, what shop?" Asked Ashley.

I pointed to one in particular.

"Em...how about a different shop, like...that one over there!" Ashley pointed to a different shop down the street.

"That's a charity shop. No, I want to go in this one! I want get them something special I mean...I haven't seen them in so long and though I can't remember, it feels like I've known them forever."

"Well, I'm not going in there!" Ashley cried, folder her arms across her chest and looking away.

"Oh, come one!" I grabbed an arm and tugged on it, dragging her in.

"TJ! Please! No! This is a bad idea!" she panicked.

"Oh hush Ashley!" I told her.

Ashley's face was looking everywhere, with a frown plastered on it.

"Hey, didn't you not get that coat here?" I asked, seeing her how tattered black coat.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Well, let's look at the jewellery." I suggested and brought Ashley over.

Ashley flushed and didn't appear interested in the jewellery. All she wanted was to get out.

"Can I go now?" She kept asking, irritating me.

"We're just in! Okay let's see..." My eye caught the heart gold locket we found outside the window. It was very expensive. And when I say very, I mean very.

"Hey!" I jumped at the sound that boomed through the shop. I turned round and saw a man march right up to us.

"Um...hello?" I tried to greet.

"Get out of here boy!" He shouted as TJ and took a hold of Ashley's wrist.

"B-But we didn't do anything!" I pointed out.

"You haven't, she did!" He held her wrist higher so she was on her tiptoes hanging.

"I don't understand." I said through this confusion. What where they talking about?

"Oh, I see. You haven't told him, huh!" He blew smoke from his cigar into her face.

"Hey don-" I was telling him off when he cut me off.

"This little bitch here is a thief. Did you know that?" He asked, pointing at Ashley.

Ashley didn't face me. She stared at the ground trying to dodge eye contact.

"Ashley?" I knew she stole muffins but I always pay for them. So she shouldn't be worrying now.

"See this coat she's wearing?"

"That's her new one from not long ago," I suddenly widened my eyes.

'No! She wouldn't!'

"She stole this coat. I guess that black eye didn't teach you a lesson to STAY AWAY!"

"You gave her a black eye?" I questioned.

'What am monster. To hurt her over an ugly looking coat.'

"I guess you want the other one blackened before we call the police on ya," He smirked.

He raised his arm ready to strike. Ashley seemed petrified and squeezed her eyes tight, not wanting to see.

"No! Wait!" I begged, holding back his arm.

"What kid, you want one too?"

"No, I'll pay for it." I went through my pocket for my wallet. "how much?"

The guy raised an eyebrow.

"I'll pay extra!" I added.

I didn't want to waste my money but I didn't want Ashley to get hurt. Plus, it was wrong to steal.

"How much?" I asked him.

"$124."

"WHAT!" I gasped. How much did that coat cost.

"Look, the coat was $116 but since you're paying me extra, it's $124."  
>I looked at my wallet.<p>

"If you don't got the money, she's coming with me." He began to drag Ashley.

She panicked and started punching him.

"Wait!" I called stopping him.

I did have the money. Problem was, I only had $125, so if I pay $124, I'll only have $1 left.

"Here." I handed him the money.

"Fine, here, take her." He then pushed Ashley at me. "But I'm telling ya, if I see you in this shop without him, I'll turn you in. But if you're here with him, come in. Be lucky he was there to save your ass."

Ashley rubbed her arm with the pain as his grip was tight. I bet it was so tight against her tiny thin bones that one could break,

…

"What. Was. THAT!" I shouted at her outside.

"What!" She shouted back at me.

"I spent all my money just to get your sorry ass out of trouble!" I yelled even louder. "Now, I can't even afford one present from anyone!"

"Then why!" she questioned clearly ungrateful for what I just did for her. "Why did you not just let him turn me in!"

"Cause you're my friend!"  
>"Sure I am. What friend doesn't know the name I go by?"<p>

She did have a fair point.  
>"Will sorry I slipped on ice and hit my head!"<p>

"So? That's not suppose to stop you from forgetting!"  
>"What have you done for me?" I asked her. "I buy you muffins. I treat you, I even bought you from the cops and got you out of sticky favours. And don't say you helped fighting with us. It was because of you that nearly half the school went to hospital! You didn't even thank me for anything! And now, I'M BROKE! I EVEN LENT YOU A COAT OF MINE! <strong>MINE<strong>!" I hadn't realized I was raising my voice. All around people stopped to stare. But I didn't care.  
>I stared straight at Ashley's big chocolate brown eyes. I could tell she was in so much pain. So many secrets she's keeping. Her eyes watered up. I saw the water build and just as it was about to spill...Ashley turned away breaking the gaze.<p>

I heard her sniff and her arm going up, rubbing away the tears.

"WHAT!" She shouted at the crowd. "WHAT YOU LOOKING AT? YEAH, KEEP MOVING YOU NOSY BUGGERS!"

"ASHLEY!" I shouted back at her. No wonder people would stop to see this. I certainly would if I weren't in it.

"FINE!" Ashley then pushed through the crowd trying to escape me.

"Wait!" I called running out, hand stretched for her.  
>"Go AWAY!" I heard her shout back at me.<p>

"Hey! Wait!"

"Leave me alone!" I heard her voice go there. She was crying. But won't show me. I know when she's crying, just never seen her cry face to face.

I grabbed her hand.

"Please, wait." I begged her.

Her face turned to me, flicking the hair in the air with the fresh falling snow.

"Why? It's clear you don't want me." She tugged hard on her arm.  
>"Ashley, please!" I begged her.<p>

"No," She then tugged harder on her arm.

Loosing grip my hand slipped and she freed. Just that she tugged so hard she fell back. She would have caught her balance but the ice made her slip into a dirty muddle in the road.

"Ashley!" I panicked pulling her up.

Ashley then started boxing out of my grip.  
>"JUST GO!" She then got up and sprinted getting lost in the sea of people.<p>

Ashley's POV

I kept running. I couldn't look back. No. I never wanted to see him alone! NEVER! I hated TJ, I hated his guts!

I kept running no idea were I was going to go.

I stopped by at a quiet café, no one hardly went there. I walked into the toilets. Great! No one was there. I locked the door sighed.

I began to strip out of my clothes. I put them under the hot water and tried to clean some of the mud marks. After I was done and was shivering, I put them on a spare radiator in the toilets.

I began to run fresh hot water splashing it over my cold and naked body. The running out water an down my cold aching body, oozing as it heated my flesh.

I felt in heaven. I wish for warmth. I wish for a lot, but never come true.

After I was done with the body I dried my body with the radiator.

I then filled up one more tub of fresh hot water, dunking my hair in, washing the oils and dirt. I pulled out a comb from my jacket pocket and tried brushing dirt out and wash. After I was done, I began drying my hair with the hand dryer and brushed out knots at the same time.

When I was finished, I dressed.

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**_


	53. Chapter 53:Storm!

:L you dry yourself with the radiator by standing beside it so the heat evaporates the water on your body so you'll become dry :) hopee that questions answers :L Yeah I guess Ashley was a jerk but she does have a reason for it, that's what we're going to find out :)

Enjoy these last chapters as it's my favourite to write about

* * *

><p>I didn't see Ashley again. After she ran off, I didn't know what to do. Sure, she was in the wrong but...there was something about her that would solve the puzzle.<p>

I went to school as usual but I didn't pay attention in class.

"TJ?" Gretchen asked in science. "is something wrong? You need help with anything?"

"Well...I sorta need your advice." I admitted.

"Okay, shoot."

"Well, you see, this boy had a friend that's a girl. Near Christmas, the boy decides to get presents for his classmates so he brings the girl with him to help him pick out. It is then revealed to him that the girl does a bad thing and was in trouble. To get her out of trouble, the boy gave money but used up all of his money. What does the boy do?"I asked trying not to use my or Ashley's name in it.

"I see," Gretchen began to think. "Well, couldn't the girl pay him back?"

"Well, you see, the boy thinks the girl's family are having trouble with their money."

Gretchen nodded understanding.

"Well, does the boy know her better than he think he does?"

"What?" I didn't quite expect that but I'll go with it.

"I mean, this bad thing she does to get in trouble, it might have an explanation behind it."

I nodded catching what she meant now.  
>"I see..." I stumbled on my words.<br>The bell rang at that moment and time.

"See ya Gretchen and thanks!" I smiled gratefully at her.

"Happy to help!" She shouted back as I rushed out of the school doors.

…

Ashley's POV

I walked round the street round and round like a lost puppy. I didn't know what else to do. There was nothing I could do.

I was about to go find a bench to sit on when my stomach growled.

I hadn't eaten anything all day and it was already supper time.

'Great!'

A scent caught hold of my nose and dragged me to it. I sniffed the air in love with it but in the end, I hated the sight.

TJ's house.

I was close to his house without realizing it. I smelt the air able to tell that his mom was cooking something special. Maybe not special but I was still hungry.

I rolled my eyes and hit the street and took out my purse.

I didn't even have a dollar.

I look around and found the dessert stall.

'Muffins!'

I licked my lips and hurried over to it.

Checking around unable to see the stall owner, I grabbed as much muffins as I could.

"Hey!" I turned to see the man running at e now. "Get back here!"

'Time to fly!' I smiled to myself.

I took off arms and legs pumping. The old geezer couldn't catch me. I knew it and he knew it.

What I didn't know was what was gonna happen next.

I turned the corner too fast slipping on ice and sliding down the hill.

I let out a scream before sliding on my ass and slid the whole way down the hill.

"Move it, get out of the way, Move DAMMIT!" I screamed at everyone in my way.

A boy was in my way and wouldn't move.  
>"MOVE!" I screamed at him, a couple minutes away from him.<p>

At the last minute he moved not giving me enough time to see what he was standing in front of. A bin.

"NO!" I screamed crashing right into it.

Some of the public chuckled.

"Ouch!" I complained to myself.

"Hey!" The man was able to catch up with me.

One by one, my muffins were taken from me.

"Now see here, if I catch you stealing again, I'll call the police!" He threatened.

I rolled my eyes hearing it all before.

I got out my purse. "Can I at least have one," I begged.

He took a look inside and chucked it back. "Not enough, sorry. Come back when you have the correct amount."

I sighed.

I the stomped in the slush to my home. I passed the TV's in the TV store where they broadcast the weather for tonight.

"Tonight is going to be a terrible night! The storms will pick up and more snow and wind to come. So stay inside folks. It won't be a blizzard but it's still bad enough to get lost in. Bundle up and keep warm for the temperatures will drop way below 0C. By the time morning comes it will have passed and it will be safe to go out. The snow is still thick and there are no signs yet as to when it will clear. Back to Claire at the studio."

TJ's POV

_I was happy. Gretchen helped me understand the alphabet and numbers while Vince helped me to run fast. I missed Gus but that didn't matter as I had Mikey there to play with me when he was finished with his other friends. _

_But it still felt empty and lonely. _

_I sat on a log that recess. Miss Finster kept Vince inside for disrupting the class, Mikey went home for lunch and Gretchen was off sick. It was quiet and I had nothing to do._

_I had a stick in my hand and drew in the dirt when a shadow covered the light._

"_Who's dat?" I asked._

_When I wasn't blinded by the light I was able to see it was the girl with dark chocolate eyes, raven black hair and olive toned skin._

_She hugged her dolly and blushed. _

"_Em...that's me seat." She quietly said in her high pitched voice._

"_Oh!" I nodded and got off._

_She then hopped on it and nursed the doll she carried._

_I was about to go when I thought a minute. Who was that girl?_

"_Girl! What's girl's name?" I asked her._

"_Dis is Sally!" She showed me her doll._

"_No, TJ wants your name!" I explained better._

"_Oh, em...me called Ashley." _

_I nodded. "TJ," _

_She smiled. "TJ like dolls?" _

_I pulled a face. "Yuck! No!" _

_Her face turned to a frown. "Me see." _

_I felt sorry for her. "Wanna play with TJ's cars?" I asked her. _

_She thought for a minute before considering it. "Me say yes!"_

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**_


	54. Chapter 54:Revealed!

Okay, I figure I should upload a lot as I haven't been doing it in a while. Thanks everyone who's enjoying it. I hopee you continue to enjoy. Xxx

* * *

><p>I sat at the dinner table as mom cooked the fish.<p>

"Is it done yet?" I asked impatiently.  
>"In a minute dear." She said clearly frustrated.<p>

"A storms coming tonight!" My dad shouted from the other room.

I rolled my eyes.  
>"Hot water bottles tonight then."Mom smirked.<p>

I rolled my eyes once more.

…

That night, nothing happened. Nothing at all. No gales or snows. Weather forecasts and their stupid misleading weather reports.

…

I still hadn't seen Ashley.

I walked to school stomping on the snow that lay below my feet.

'Curse this snow! All there is is white, white, white, cold, cold, cold, wet, wet, wet!'

I hated the snow. When will it go! It's been here for months now! I didn't care if it was winter, it took away our autumn as well and see if it takes our spring, I'm moving back to California and I'm not caring what my parents say, I'm going back!

I did love my friends but it felt empty. Like the missing puzzle piece was still lost and if we didn't get it, our friendship wouldn't be complete.

I've been getting back my memories once a week but it's not quick enough. It comes in dreams and I feel there's a lot more to be said than shown. And I had a feeling Ashley held the last jigsaw piece.

"Hey! Hey you!" shouted a man, waving me over to him.

'This muffins man?'

I walked over confused of what he wanted me for. Maybe he's not selling enough muffin's and he can't afford to pay bills or something so he's making everyone he sees buy one.

"Yes?" Moment of truth lies here now.

"You know your friend?" He asked.

I wish he could be more specific. "What one?" I sighed.  
>I already knew who he was talking about but I just wanted to hear him say it from his own lips.<p>

"Black hair, brown eyes, darkish skin?"

"Olive." I corrected.  
>"Olive, well you tell her to stay away from me!"<br>I rolled my eyes. 'I'd tell her IF I see her again.'

"Well, what she do?"

"She stole again!"

"What!" I didn't know why I was being shocked, I should have expected the.

"Yep, and if she steals again, I'm calling the police. I've already told her that, just tell her that for a reminder in case she 'forgot!'"

I nodded. "Right so can I have a chocolate muffin?"

I couldn't help myself.

…

We were in PE and I passed the basket ball to Vince who kept passing it back.

"You seem real tense man, relax!" He told me as he passed the ball effortlessly yet it was still perfect.

"I can't. Lot on my mind." I said thinking.

"Wanna talk?" We stopped passing the ball and we walked towards the benches to gab our bottle of water.

"Well, you see. There's this girl..."I began.  
>"Stop! TJ man, who you hitting on?"<p>

"No! It's not that! We're just friends!" I insisted.  
>"Uh-huh! They all say that. So, go on, what's her name?"<p>

I thought. Should I say Ashley? "Uh...Dunno."  
>"What! You don't know!"<p>

"Well you see, we had this massive fight. And I haven't seen her in days and I'm worried. I think she's avoiding me."

Vince smiled. "Well, could be worse. You could have knocked her up and she could be very hormonal at the moment." Vince laughed.

I showed him on my face that I was serious and this was no time to be fooling around.  
>"Okay listen," He began. "Just give her time. She'll come round. And if she doesn't, look everywhere for her and force her for you and her to talk!" Vince explained.<br>I nodded. "thanks man,"  
>"LaSalle! Detweiler! Stop talking like old ladies and start sweating!" The gym teacher boomed through the boys gym.<p>

"Any time bro," Vince smiled before passing the ball.

…

School finally ended and I was free! Free to do what I wanted.

I hit the shops looking for Christmas presents. I got my allowance for this week. I was able to get the guys something like after shave and so own. But in order to get they rest something, I'd have to wait some weeks but in a couple of weeks Christmas would be here!

I decided not to panic.

It was already late when I got a call.

"Hey TJ sweetie," I heard mom say on the other line of the phone.  
>"Hey mom," I sighed. "What's wrong?"<p>

"Are you coming home soon?"

"Um...yeah, I'm coming home now. Why?"

"I need you to pick up some groceries for me. I forgot to go shopping today. Julie needed help decorating the babies room and I couldn't let a pregnant woman do that."

Julie was our next door neighbour. The day she found out she was pregnant, mom was the first she told. To make sure it was happening, they checked with more pregnancy tests. When they all said positive, Julie planned to tell Robert that night so she prepared a special dinner. But Robert never showed up. Hours past and the dinner went cold. Police came to the door to tell Julie Robert had died in a car accident. This was around the same time Gretchen and Vince started dating.

"I see. What do you want?"

I made a list on some ripped paper and a pen that was nearly done.

I then got a taxi home. It took an hours drive from the city to home. It took even longer as we had to travel to the grocery store which was on the other side of town. I'm glad we didn't have homework.

"Great, thanks." I had enough money to pay him and some left for the groceries.

…

"Thank-you come again," Smiled the till lady as I left with my bags. Now to start the walk home.

Home was like a fifteen minute walk from here. I looked at my watch to see it say ten 'o' clock. By the time I get there it would hopefully be fifteen past ten.

On my way home, I saw a figure in the darkness. She slouched and slid her feet in the snow. She seemed pretty tired.

As I got closer to her, I saw it was Ashley.

"Hey!" I yelled running to her.

"Huh?" She looked up sleepily.

"Are you okay?"

"W-What are you doing here!" She nearly took a heart attack.

"I'm shopping." I showed her my hands. "You?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I...live round here." She smiled.

I looked around. "really?"

"Yep."  
>"Cool," I smiled. "We gotta talk."<br>"Anyother time, it's late. I'm stoned and em...mom would be wanting me home soon."

I nodded understanding as I had my own mother.

"Okay, bye then."

Once we went our separate ways I turned back. I began to follow her. I probably looked like a stalker but I wanted to know where she lived. She never told me.

I kept low, following her every step. I was thankful she was sleepy or she'd have noticed me by now.

Finally, after walking for ten minutes we reached an alley way.

"This can't be right!" I looked around but no house in sight.

In the alley was a pile of cardboard boxes.

"Great," Ashley groaned sitting in the snow, getting her jeans all wet. She built up the damp and soggy cardboard box before settling herself in it. She then took off her jacket covering her and the box under it.

"No way!" I gasped in whispers to myself. I soon tiptoed quietly as possible to the box and took the jacket off.

"Ashley?"I whispered but she just slept soundly.

'Out already. That was fast.'

That's when it hit me. What Gretchen said. The reason why she stole things was because she was homeless. Why didn't I see it before.

I reached into the grocery bag and left bag of oranges I bought in side the box before putting her coat on top.

…

"TJ! You had me worried! It's eleven!" My mom cried when I came through the door.

"I'm here now." I sighed.

"Did you get the groceries?" she asked snatching the bag out of my hands.  
>"um...yeah," I said taking off my shoes.<p>

She dug through the bags and looked up at me.  
>"TJ, where are the oranges?"<p>

"Oh that you see...they ran out." I said and climbed the stairs.

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**_


	55. Chapter 55: Achoo!

Got an operation so I'll be off school for two days. I'm okay and it will give me time to catch up in my writing. :) enjoy please xxxx

* * *

><p>I woke up in the box as usual. It was a cold night. I suddenly sneezed.<p>

'Got a cold!'

I rubbed my drippy nose and got up taking off the coat when I saw it, lying on my lap.

"Oranges?"

TJ's POV

I walked to school like any other morning. Cold, bitter cold I might add. Even you know there was no storm last night, it still was a cold night. I couldn't help but think how was Ashley doing. I went to school as planned trying to keep Ashley out of my head. But, I couldn't. I just couldn't, my head kept wondering of this little doll with fair black hair, beautiful face and tattered clothes with a cold touch. She just slept soundly and beautifully. Usually, she had her hair up and hat on with a black tattered coat. But that night, I saw her truly. Long black hair that framed her face with a tight long sleeved top and tight jeans. She really was a doll like that.

"TJ Detweiler! Daydreaming are we?" Asked my science teacher.

"Uh, no ma'am."  
>"Good, then maybe you can tell us what we just talked about?"<p>

I looked speechless and my eyes caught Gus. Trying to explain with his hands.

"Um...uh..."I began unable to make up what Gus was saying as he waved his hands back and forth.

"Stop that Gus, you're distracting TJ," The teacher told him before looking at me again. "Go on, Mr. Detweiler."

Gus gave me a look saying, _You're dead!_

I gave a sigh. I so am.

"No idea."I admitted.

"And why's that?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes.

She had it planned all along.

"I was...daydreaming." I admitted to the smart ass teacher.

"Yes well, next time pay attention. Sit down." She said and went back to teaching.

I gave a sigh and rolled my eyes.

…

"Jez, TJ, you're a mess today." Gus said when we came out of class.

"It's...nothing," I tried to sound convincing.  
>Gus laughed. "Yeah, I heard that one before."<br>"What do you want Gus?" I asked.

"I want the truth" Gus forced on me.

"There's nothing to tell,"I said walking off, leaving him in the corridor.  
>"Well I think there is," Gus start to catch up with him.<p>

"Leave me alone."

"And I can guess what it's about."  
>"Uh-huh, sure," I gave a sarcastic statement.<p>

"It's about this chick you've got the hots for," Gus said for only me to hear.

I stopped on my tracks.

"You see, I was right." Gus smirked triumphantly. He slowly walked up to me. "Let me help you man, like you helped me."

I turned and looked him in the eye. I sighed in defeat and went with Gus.

"Well you see," I started unsure what to tell him.

"Tell me this first, TJ," Gus started. "How long have you known her?"

"Couples of days I arrived in September." I explained, remembering back to our first time meeting.

"Have you talked to her?"

"I always talk to her. She's sometimes there before school and we walk there, she's at the school gate at the end of school or she's sitting on our bench at the super market down the street." I explained remembering all the memories we had. "She loved chocolate muffins." I chuckled.

"Man, you must really love this girl."  
>I snapped out of my daydreams of her. "I don't love her!" I argued.<br>"I'm pretty sure you do," Gus chuckled as I felt my cheeks burn up. "Right so, what else? Does she go to this school?"  
>"No, she's home..."I stopped. She never was home schooled. It was just an excuse to explain why she's not at our school. Really she was on the streets.<p>

"Home schooled?" Gus guessed trying to finish off my answer.

"Well, that's what I thought till last night." I sighed.

"TJ! You didn't...score with her?" Gus tried to find the right words for it.

"No, man. I would never do that!" I argued with him.

Gus chuckled. "So you're still a virgin then?"

"Shut-up Gus! I don't even know why I'm telling you this!" I argued standing up and started to walk away.

"No! Wait!" Gus grabbed my arm and pulled me down. "Come on man, tell me more about the chick."

"First off, she is not a chick."  
>"So she's ugly?"<p>

"No! She's...like a rock. Hard! Rough and tough. But...she's also like a small doll. Small. Cute. Precious. Delicate. Fragile. Fair. Beautiful!" I tried to describe her.

"Sounds like a tough cookie. Hard to bite into but once you have you can taste all the goodness."  
>I smiled and nodded.<p>

"So, anyway. She's been getting into trouble lately and we fell out. Last night, I discovered her dark secret to why she does it. And I don't know what to do!"

"Well, think. If you were her, what would you want people to do."  
>"I'd like them to offer me a safe place to go to. Where I can be pampered and happy...someone who'll love me." I said.<p>

"Jez yu're like Mikey you know that."

I looked at him with hard eyes. "if you knew her secret you'd have said the exact same thing." I told him.

Gus nodded. "I see. So any ways, do what you want if you were her." The bell went for next class.

"Thanks, Gus."  
>"No bother man," Gus chuckled punching my arm.<p>

Ashley's POV

I didn't know why, but I just had a feeling TJ was responsible for the oranges. They were juicy.

"Achoo!"

I rubbed my nose.

'I really need a tissue.'

For that whole morning I ate oranges for breakfast and dinner till there was none left. It helped me as it was something different and healthier than muffins.

I was dragged to his school.

"Achoo!"  
>It was about to end when I arrived. I watched as the big hand struck home time. The doors burst open and the school came flooding out with teens.<p>

I waited and sneeze time to time waiting for TJ.

I began to cough too.

"Dammit!"I mumbled to myself.

"Damn what?" I heard a voice.

I looked up to see TJ smiling down at me.

"What are you smirking...a...a...a...ACHOO!" I sneezed louder.

"Cold?"

I sniffed and rubbed my nose on my sleeve. "Yeah,"

"That's what you get for sleeping outside."  
>"Well where else am I going to sleep!" I shouted at him.<p>

"You coulda just told me,"  
>"My life and I do what I...a...a...a...a...a...ACHOOOOOOO!"<p>

I wiped my nose on my cuff when TJ's hand reached out to me with a tissue on it.

"Here." He looked away.

"I don't need your pity!" I shouted at him.

"Just take it and act wise."  
>I snatched the tissue and looked away blushing. I blew my nose and didn't feel to bad, but I still felt...icky!<p>

"So, why didn't you tell me you were homeless?" TJ asked me.  
>"I...I...I..."I began unable to answer.<p>

"Well?" TJ raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know how you'd think of me. You're friends with a homeless girl who steals for a living." I looked away when I said this.

"You're an idiot."

I looked at him furious ready to punch him but he had a cocky grin plastered on his face.  
>"WHAT!"<br>"I'd never look at you in a different way. No matter what happens. I'll never hate you or think differently of you." His cocky grin came to a soft sweet smile that I couldn't help but blush at.

"You're read, are you stick?" TJ asked placing a hand on my forehead.

I closed my eyes mesmerized by his touch which sent an electric bolt down my spine, prickly the hairs on my neck and arm.

Realizing what I was doing and what he was doing I grew warmer.  
>"Hey, you just got redder. Are you coming down with something?"<p>

"N-No!" I shouted pushing his arm off. "I'm just really hot, that's all!"  
>"But you're stone cold!" TJ told me.<p>

I shook my head. "Shut-Up, SHUT-UP, **SHUT-UP**!" I shouted at him.

TJ chuckled before his face became serious. "Listen,"  
>I looked up.<br>"Do you want to live with me?"

I blushed at the thought.

"You can climb up to my window or I can sneak you in. I'll save you some food from supper. I'll split my allowance. It will give you a fresh start. Warm place to sleep, better food even knew clothes! You can also share my bathroom!"

I imagined it.

We were happy. I lived with TJ and was happy. He protected me from harm and gave me a place to sleep, wash and eat. Have a clean and warm bed. To be happy...

I turn his offer down. Inside I screamed I was crazy and to accept but even you know I lived on the street, I still had manners.

"No, I'm sorry. That's just too much and I couldn't give anything in return." I explained.  
>"Your friendship." TJ smiled.<p>

I still shook my head. "sorry Teej, no."  
>"Well, if you ever want a place to sleep, you'll know where I'm at."<p>

With that we began walking away from the school.

As we walked TJ asked me a question.

"So, you steal to eat and to stay warm and you sleep in a box for shelter,"  
>"Yes,"<p>

"Well how do you wash?"

Might as well just tell him, "I wash by a sink in a public toilet."

"You what?" TJ asked shocked before giving a chuckle and he couldn't stop laughing.

"Shut-Up! SHUT-UP! **SHUT**...a...a...a...ACHOOO!"  
>I blew my nose in the tissue will TJ continued to laugh.<p>

"I'm gonna kill you!" I shouted as he ran away from me and I chased.

Even you know I was suppose to be angry, I couldn't stop smiling and laughing chasing him.

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**_


	56. Chapter 56:Storm!

Hey, internet's broken so I'm doing another so when you come to read a chapter, there will be two posted up.

* * *

><p>"And so, we're positive the storm we've been talking about will hit tonight..."<br>We turned the TV off.

"they said that last time yet it was fine." Mikey said lying on the hospital bed.

"I know, I was shopping yesterday trying to get home but what was the point?" I complained.

"Well, it still was cold though," Mikey pointed out.  
>"Yeah," I agreed bored already. "So...where's Kurst? I thought she'd be here."<p>

"Oh, she's getting something to eat."

I chuckled. "'Kay."

Before we knew it, Kurst burst into the room hands full of chocolate.

"Heya," I smiled at her.

"Yo, Detweiler!" She smiled running to Mikey's side, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Here, gotta ya chocolate."  
>"He can't eat that!" I told her. "Not yet, we have to wait till the tests come back."<br>"So?" Kurst said, not caring. "If I was in hospital I'd die of hungry!"

"But he gets all he need through the drip!"

"TJ, look. Drips aren't the same unless you eat."

I rolled my eyes. It's clear she ain't going to change her mind.

Her and Mikey dug into the mountain of chocolate bars set on his lap.

We sat up for hours watching crap on TV.

"Excuse me," A nurse sweetly said in her high pitched voice. "Visiting hours are now over!"

Kurst quickly took the chocolate wrappers and hides them in her jacket.  
>"So you tomorrow, Michael." She smiles kissing him.<p>

"See you too, Kirsten," He kissed her back.

"See ya when I can Mikey,"I waved away smiling.

"See ya TJ!"

…

"So, how's you and Mikey doing?" I asked Kurst as we walked home.  
>"I've never been happier!" she admitted, blushing. "I can't wait till he gets out so we can start going places!"<p>

I laughed.

'Bet she's thinking about all the restaurants.'

"Well, thanks Detweiler. You're all right. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be in denial." She laughed.

"Hey, what are friends for?" I asked.  
>"Friends? Hey! You're right! We are friends now. See ya pal!"<p>

"Bye!" I shouted as she walked her direction home.

…

The weather forecast wasn't lying like last night. A storm did it hit us. The wind was blowing hard and the snow blew all around. The wind would howl, blasting ice everywhere and anything that got caught in it. It kept blowing the branches of the tree outside my house into my window. It didn't smash but it made a terrible racket. I looked at the time and it was 11pm. All I could think was Ashley...

Ashley's POV

It was freezing. I couldn't stop shivering and shaking. The wind flapped my hair in my eyes as well as the snow. It was hard to get to the alley way. I tripped a couple of times, soaking myself and freezing too. I finally got to my alley way and went to my box. But, there was a blanket already over the top of it.

'What is this?'

I lifted the blanket to reveal babies. Girl twins.

They both wailed with the storm.

"What the..." I began before I tumbled over with my head throbbing.

When I open my eyes, blood stained the white snow red.

"Stay away from my babies!" Shouted a girl with a bag. Must be full of stones.

"Hey! I wasn't going to harm them!" I shouted at her, trying to find away up.

"Oh my!" She gasped getting a good look at me. "I'm sorry, is this your place?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Sorry, we couldn't find another place to stay. It's out first night."

I took a good look at her. She was around my age with long brunette hair in jeans, black uugs and a red coat.

"I see, pregnant?"

She nodded. "My parents didn't know I was pregnant. No one knew! I just pretended to eat a lot and I wore baggy clothes so it looked like I gained weight. The only one who knew was my boyfriend, the father. He denied he was the father and left me right in the centre. When my babies came, my parents kicked me out, tonight."

I turned and walked away from the shelter of the two walls to what seemed like a blizzard.

"If you want we can move!" She shouted at me.

"No, it's okay!" I smiled at her before running off into the storm.

…

I ran up to shops after shops but each time I arrived they turn the sign open to close and locked the doors while I stood frozen at the shop doors.

…

So cold. The snow never stopped falling getting thicker by the minute. It got caught in my eyelashes and hair. The wind blew hard making my hat and scarf fly off.

"Dammit," I muttered under my breathe continuing to walk, freezing by the minute.

I couldn't feel my fingers or toes. They ached and were stone cold to move them.

"Help!" I coughed up. It was low and weak as my voice was sore and frozen. I began to sneeze again before coughing up my own storm.

I kept walking, my legs beginning to shake before bending lower and lower.

I began to cough. I couldn't stop. My chest ached the more I coughed. I tried holding my breathe but that didn't help as I came out barking madly! **(coughing a lot)**

"Help!" I coughed. I kept coughing until I fell in the snow, not able to find the strength to get up. "Help..."

TJ's POV

I got a call from mom saying her and dad saying the roads were closed due to heavy snow so she was staying at grandma's house.

'I hope Ashley was okay...'

She was probably freezing right now.

I looked outside at the white madness.

I needed to help her, NOW!

I raced and got a warm jacket and coat, hat, gloves and scarf and made my way outside.

I began to walk. It would take me at least thirty minutes to get to her alley way.

Time went by slowly as it seemed lie I was getting no where.

'Come on!' I pushed myself.

As I finally reached her alley way I was happy. The walls shielded her from the blasts of the snow.

"Ashley!" I yelled. I knew she hated that name but I needed to know if she was all right.

As I got closer to the box, I saws a shadow move by the bins beside it.

"STAY AWAY!" A girl leapt out at me.

"Hey!"I struggled keeping her back.

"Leave us!" She commanded.

"Hey!"  
>We both stopped struggling and looked behind us.<p>

"Luke?" The girl gasped.

"Beth!" He gasped at her. He then gave me a cold stare. "You! Are you raping her!"

I let go of Beth's arm. "No, man of course..."  
>"See if you were god dammit I'll..."<br>"Hey!" I yelled. "I'm here looking for a friend. I was worried. She usually sleeps in the box." I pointed at the box.

"Oh! You mean a girl with black hair?" Asked Beth.

"That's her. Now can I see her!" I pushed Luke off of me and ran to the box.  
>"Wait!" Called out Beth as I opened the box.<p>

Too late. I saw. No Ashley but baby girls.

"She was here a while ago. She let me and my girls, Cassandra and Alexandra stay here."  
>"Well now I'm taking you home." Luke smiled at her, picking up Cassandra in his arms while Beth took Alexandra.<p>

"Oh Luke." She smiled.  
>"Where's she?" I asked forcfully.<p>

"Oh, she didn't say but I say her turn right."

"Thanks!" I smiled and ran off.

I kept running trying to find her. Where is she? I decided to look at all her favourite places. First I tried the shops and where the muffin stand would be at. I even tried the shop she stole her coat from and the café were she washes herself at.  
>Nothing. She was no where.<p>

'Ok god! Please! PLEASE may she be all right!' I begged in my head.

I felt myself starting to freeze.

'Where oh where could she be?'

I decided to give up looking and that I'd continue tomorrow if she's still not found.

I began to drag my feet and turned the corner to where the school was at when I stopped on my tracks.

Something was there on the path. Not something, Someone!

I rushed the body on the path and brushed thick layers of snow on top of them.

When the snow was gone I realized, it was Ashley.

"Ashley!" I gasped.

She was pale white and did not move.

"Ashley!" I shouted at her shaking her.

I put my ear to her chest to hear a faint thudding heart beat.

"Ashley!" I whispered in her ear. "Don't worry, I'm here."  
>I then put her on my back like I was giving her a piggy-back.<p>

"TJ," I heard her mutter. "TJ, TJ!"

I smiled.

"We're going home now."

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**_


	57. Chapter 57: Sick

Nathan. Okay, maybe my writing is a bit sloppish but there's nothing wrong with me so please don't slag me. And as for pregnancy, my aunts pregnant and I'm really excited and I'm gonna be the godparent of the baby. And by the way, I don't watch TV cause it's crap. I only watch Merlin, Vampire Diaries and X Factor when it's on so I don't watch Jerry Springer, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO HE IS! And I don't need help! And men in my life? Seriously? I don't need a guy to lean on, I'm strong and independent and I'm happy single for I'll actually have a life in the future instead of being dragged down. Maybe I do have some crushes but I'm a girl and girls can dream! And you don't have to worry about being worried about dating me cause I'll NEVER DATE YOU! And if we were magically dating, I'd never want to sleep with you cause I want to keep my virginity for the special person when I'm older so how can I get pregnant if we never slept with each other? Huh? I can understand your point in my writing being bad but don't slag me, for it's uncalled for and unwanted.

* * *

><p>As for everyone else, thanks for your comments. I really appreciate them. They're the only things that keep me going, even the people who message me, thank you. It really does mean a lot.<p>

I opened the door and pushed it open with my foot and ran in quickly, kicking the door closed behind.

"We're here Ashley," I told the sleeping girl on my back.

I ran up to my room and set her in the bed. I was uncomfortable with this next step but she needed help and I needed to help her.

I began to take off her clothes.

"TJ," She murmured from her soft lips.

"Ssshh!" I hushed her gently as I began to strip her.

I became flushed the more I took off her. It was awkward.

When she was left in her bra and knickers I decided to put on a large t-shirt of mine on her. Looking away, I took her knickers off and quickly replaced them with one of my boxers.

"Hard bits over." I sighed flinging the wet underwear with the rest of the clothes.

I then brought her into a kind hug before trying to take the bra off. Once the clasp was opened, it fell to the bottom. All I needed to do was grab it while looking away.

I set her comfortably down, grabbing spare pillows and blankets for her. I also put the radiator on causing my room to make me sweat. But my work still wasn't over. I got a hot water bottle ready for her. No. I got all of the hot water bottles ready.

Now, time for face two.

Ashley's POV

I felt the most comfortable that I've ever felt. Grinning, I gave out a little stretch trying to feel the rest of the softness that surrounded me. I tried to lift my head but there was a bounding making me fall back down. It felt like heaven. Did I die in the storm? It's not impossible.

"Ashley!" I heard a voice echo in my head. "Ashley?"

I really wanted to open my eyes. I began to open them slightly before closing them again after I came blind with a bright light.

"Ashley?"

I tried to open my eyes again, this time a little wider.

"Ashley! Are you okay?"

Once more I closed them before they fluttered open like a butterflies wings.

"T-TJ?" I asked unable to see with blurry eyes.

"Yes, it's me."

"Don't call me Ashley," I grumbled. I hated that name.

"Sorry," TJ chuckled.

My eyesight came to me and I was able to see clearly.

"What's going..."I began trying to get up.

"Na-ah! Stay down!" TJ ordered and a wet cloth fell to my lap.

"Huh?"

TJ pushed me down. I was so confused, what happened? TJ soaked the cloth before placing it on my forehead again.

"Are you okay?" TJ asked.

I looked at him not knowing what he was on about. "Make sense Teej," I ordered him. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I found you lying in the snow by the school."  
>This came as a shock to me. But it was true. As soon as he said that everything came flooding back to me at once.<p>

"Wow!" I gasped in horror. "I remember."  
>"What happened?"<br>I tried to think back hours ago. "I...I was lost and I was trying to look for my box. When I came, I found babies and was attacked from the behind."  
>"That explains the bleeding." TJ nodded.<p>

I felt my head to feel it's been bandaged.

"I walked trying to find shelter when I collapsed."

TJ sighed.

I looked around. "Where am I?" I asked.

TJ smirked. "My room. And you're staying here for now on like I said last time."

"WHAT!" I argued. I couldn't! I was too rude! "TJ, I can't. I belong on the streets! I-I-I can't be here!"

I got up rather a bit too quickly and with my head sore and everything, I felt faint and fell forwards.

"Wow!" TJ caught me holding me up. "You're staying here!"

I found it hard to breathe. "But-But-B-But! I can't stay here!" I argued.

"I don't care, you're staying. Even if I have to go out looking for you to drag you home, I will!"

I smiled and lay myself in the bed.

"Here, I'll be back in a minute. Don't do anything stupid, okay?"

TJ smiled and walked off.

My head throbbed. My body ached. Everything in my life was a mess.

"I can't stay here!" I mumbled.

I got up on my shaky legs and found it hard to walk. I looked outside to see a big tree beside the window.

'Perfect!'

I tried to open the window but it was too stiff.

"Dammit!" I mumbled, falling backwards and landing on the ground. "oof!"

I got up and steadied myself before having another attempt at opening the window. I clutched the bottom and pushed hard.

"Come on!"

I pushed harder until it jerks opened.

I stood on the window sill and planned my route down safely.

'If I jump to the big tree and climb my way down...I should be fine!'

The icy wind touched my legs sending an electric shock in it. It stiffened and formed goosebumps all over. I looked down to see I wasn't in my normal clothing. It was a giant t-shirt just covering me. I couldn't help but pull up the window to see I was wearing boxers!

'Oh god! No wonder it felt weird.'

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice ask from behind.

"TJ!" I gasped twirling round rather fast.

I was on ice not knowingly and one twirl and a sore head did it all for me. I slid backwards falling out of the window.

"TJ!" I screamed in fear as I was waiting to feel the air rise behind me as I fall to the ground.

TJ raced towards me and grabbed my hand at the last minute.

I let out a scream.  
>"Hang on! Don't let go!" He ordered.<p>

"I don't plan to!"

With a yank, I was up in his arms.

"Jesus! What the hell's wrong with you!" TJ shouted at me. "I can't leave you alone for one minute and you always manage somehow to find a way to kill yourself!"

I was bright red with embarrassment. "Right, sorry,"

TJ looked down at me and smiled. "What am I going to do with you?" he gave a sigh.

"Let me go on the streets?" I suggested.

"NO! Why do you want to go back there so much?"

"Cause..." was all I could say.

"Cause...?"

"Cause...I-I..." I gave a sigh. "I feel like I'm intruding. Like, I'm walking in without given permission."

I was embarrassed. Why? Cause I'm starting to feel belonging. I was becoming more and more attached to TJ...WHAT AM I SAYING! NO!

"But, you're not. You're welcomed here in fact, you have to stay here. I want a better life for you and I'm letting you stay here."

I smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks, Teej,"  
>We stared at each other for a while. His deep blue eyes so bright and piercing through the heart, like it could see me for me. They sparkled in the light and were big and wide. His lips were soft looking with the right pinky peach colour and seemed to comfortable to kiss.<p>

TJ shook his head breaking the gaze.

"Hey, I brought you up soup and tea!" He smiled.

I looked at it. "Thank..."  
>'Can't remember the last time I even had soup or tea...'<p>

I took a sip of the tea. HEAVEN! TJ then helped me sit up and get comfortable as I took sips of my soup.

"Hey TJ, where did I get the clothes?" I asked.

"Well...they're mine."  
>I nodded. "Where are my other clothes?"<p>

"In the wash."  
>I smiled and kept eating my soup when it dawned on me.<p>

"Who changed me out of my clothes if I was out?"

TJ blushed and looked away. "Well..."  
>"TJ!" I shouted. "You saw me!"<br>"No, No, I Took Steps So I Couldn't See!"

I looked away burning red. "I can't believe it. I don't have any privacy!"  
>"No, Ashley! You see..." TJ was also red.<p>

"Don't called me ASHLEY!"

The argument went on.

…

TJ's POV

A week passed and the date was now the fifteenth of December. Ashley recovered from her illness in no time. While I was at school, I'd give her half my pocket money so she could by new clothes. She'd wait for me at the gate when I came out. When we reached my house, she climbed the tree to get in and I'd open the window for her.

I'd also give her my homework to do, acting like the teacher helping with it for her education.

"So, we add this and this to get this?" She'd ask.

"No...we add this and the take away to get this."

"Oh!"  
>We share bath night. So Sundays we both have. Monday, Wednesday, Friday for her and Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday for me.<p>

At night, I'd sleep on the floor with a bed I made and she'd sleep in my bed.

I was happy...but for how long?

**_**And with the closing chapter...**_**

**_**we sleep once more!**_**


	58. Chapter 58: Turn on!

Okay, listen. I try to improve my writing, but how do I do that? I mean, I write with my heart like I draw. I just let it through into the computer. If I thought with my head then the stories wouldn't be good it would be boring. I really have tried to fix my punctuation, spelling and I'm always looking out I'm not using a word a lot, eg: like, said, and. I try my best but no one's perfect. Asking me to improve is you asking me to be someone else. That's how personal these things are. Even if Nathan wasn't trying to insult me, I still take it as an insult. He just called me lazy and that I was sick! That's an insult. I work hard in these stories. I plan them out step by step and I look up the internet and books to help me. So, I'm sorry, can you not just forget about the 'perfectness' and just get on with the story. It's a good story, is it not? Your opinion.

:D 7th chapter of Ashley's arch.

"Hurry up," I shouted at her on the other side of the door.

"Shut your trap!" She ordered.

Tonight was the turn on of the Christmas lights. Ashley doesn't have any clothes of her own to wear. We had to throw out her old one. They were ruined.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"I'm not coming out!" She ordered and I could tell she had a face on her like a cut tin.

"Oh come on! Can't be that bad!" I encouraged.

"Why can't I borrow some of your clothes? They're much better!" She complained.

"Get out here now or I'll come in!"I threatened.

"You wouldn't!"

I got ready to run at the changing room door. "In a one, two..."

"Okay, okay!" She gave up defeated. I smirked.

She then came out of the changing rooms.

"Wow!" I gasped.

She wore brown uggs with cream stockings, brown mini skirt and cream jumper. Her hair was down and she had a cream and brown bow in her hair.

"What you gawking at you cat!" She shouted at me.

"Oh, it's...terrible! Awful!" I said.

"See," She looked away red.

"Why do you not like it? You look...em...good?" I wasn't sure if I should have used that world. Uncomfortable, I put my hand at the back of my neck and head and scratched.  
>"Good?" She asked suspicious, raising an eyebrow.<p>

"Okay, you're hot!" I admitted in defeat.

Ashley sighed. "So...you like it?"

I nodded shamefully. "Please don't hurt me!" I begged.

"I look hot..." I heard her murmur.

I watched her as she stared in the mirror trying to find her best side.

"It's all good," I smiled walking over to her.

"Really?" She asked unsure.

"Positive."  
>"So...this one?"<p>

I nodded a definitely nod.

"Okay...I hope it's not cold tonight."

"You can borrow a coat if so," I offered.  
>"Thanks!" She smirked some more.<p>

…

"So..." Ashley began as we sat in a café.

"So?" I asked wondering where she was going with this.

"What is the turn on of the lights?"

I looked at her with a look saying, _are you serious?_

"I've never been to one before." Ashley defended herself from my look.

"Well, basically we just have fun watching the Christmas show. That's were they tell the nativity scene and play Christmas music before Santa comes in for the little ones. Then we look at the time and see if it's time." I explained.

"Time for what?"

"The countdown. When there's only ten seconds to nine, we start a countdown. Ten backwards." I smiled at her, warmly, as I took a sip of my tea.

Ashley took a chip and munched into it's crispiness.

"TJ, thanks. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be wearing new clothes, sleeping in a warm bed, washing in a proper bath or shower and not out of the sink, even eat chips instead of stealing food!" Ashley smiled eating another one. "To me, I feel like a princess, pampered and spoiled. You give me so much! I don't have anything to give to you!" She seemed real sad now. "I have nothing to return."  
>I gave a sigh as Ashley looked down at her plate.<p>

"Hey," I smiled to her. "I don't want anything! I just want you to have a happy life."  
>Ashley gave me a soft smile in my eyes before looking down smiling at her plate.<p>

"Thanks...Theodore," She softly whispered.

I couldn't help but stare at her in shock. My mouth hung open as I watched her take a sip of tea.

"What?" She asked feeling uncomfortable by my stare.

"It's just...you called me Theodore," I told her.

"Yeah...so?" She looked away bright red while she took a bit of her chicken gusions.

"Are you...embarrassed or something?" I asked, curiously.

"Shut-up," She mumbled.

"What?" I asked keeping her going.  
>"Shut up! Shut Up! SHUT UP!" She shouted blushing redder.<p>

"All right, all right!" I laughed.

…

It began to darken when Ashley climbed out of the window and we met up right outside the house.

I took her to the diamond of the city.

"So, how do you know what it's all gonna be?" Ashley asked me as we walked down the street.

"What you mean?"I asked confused.

"Well, you said it's were they turn on lights but before that they have a nativity scene play before Santa comes and then the countdown."

"Yeah?" I wondered what she's getting at.

"Well...they did it in my old town you see. Maybe it'll be different here. Vince told me where it's held."  
>Ashley nodded understandingly.<p>

When we got there it was seven. So for an hour we went round the streets and bought everyone Christmas presents.

Gretchen, Kurst and Theresa was just boxes of chocolate with some cheap perfume. Gus, Vince and Mikey was chocolates and cheap aftershave. Nothing much as we didn't have an awful lot of money 'cause of the coat incident.

"So anyways..."Ashley was telling me about the time she tricked a guy into buying her fish and chips.

We were walking around the park that had a forest out round it.

"So he fell for it?" I asked keeping the story going.

But I could help but stare at the forest. It seemed familiar in a way. A way that I was like a magnet, drawn to it.

"TJ? TJ what's wrong?" Ashley asked me concerned.  
>"I...I don't know." I wasn't able to say what was wrong.<p>

"What are you staring at?" she asked curiously.

"There!" I pointed to the forest. "It seems rather familiar in a way."

"Are you going to check?" she asked.

I looked around. Street lights were on all around and in fifteen minutes, the light's would be celebrated.

"N-No, it's a bit late don't you think?"  
>Ashley looked around with a cheeky grin before running up the big hill.<p>

"What are you doing!" I hissed at her.

"Oh come on," She smiled playfully.

"Come back!"

"Mr. Serious!" She pouted, sitting on the snow.

"I am serious, come back!" I hissed a little louder this time.  
>Ashley got up and wiped the snow off her skirt.<p>

"Then come get me!" she gave a naughty grin.

"Ash-" I knew there was no point. She wasn't going to listen.

I started running up the hill, chasing after her.

She giggled as soon as I got close and made a ran for it.

I kept running after her through the forest. Her hair was only up to her shoulders but when she ran it hung behind her. Whipping when the wind blew at it. She'd turn round every so often giggling.

"Ashley!" I yelled running faster.

"Don't call me Ashley!" She laughed.

We came to a giant tree. She ran round it.

I stopped and stared at the other side she'd come out of. So did she.

I then jumped left when she went right and right when she went left, blocking her direction to move. But the tree also blocked me from getting her. **(If you've ever watched The Tudors, I was thinking of the time Henry had a dream of Anne and was chasing her, playfully round the wall. This was the first season.)**

Ashley held out her hand pointing a finger at me. Gently with an evil smiled, she curled it into her before doing it again.

Unable to deny, I had to run at her.

Ashley would scream and laugh time to time. I then hid in a big root and she came running round, not seeing me. She checked to see if I was there.

While distracted, I crept up behind her and grabbed her.

Ashley let out a playful scream. I suddenly tripped over the tree and fell tumbling with her.

When I opened my eyes, I was on top of her.

She lay on her side on the ground with her eyes closed and hair spread out with the moon beaming on her.

'She's beautiful!'

Ashley's eyes slowly fluttered open. She really was like this doll. I couldn't help but stare.

Ashley turned onto her back.

Look straight at me she blushed.

"G-G-G-G-GET OFF!" She shouted pushing me off her.

I went flying beside her into the snow. The snow went to my ears, freezing them.

"Ah!" I sat up, unable to bare the coldness. "Jackers oh!" I cried to myself.

"Hey," Ashley brushed my yells off. Ashley didn't even look at me and when she said 'hey' it was almost like she was enchanted as was her facial expression.

"Look," She said staring at the tree.

"What?" I asked unable to see anything special.

"Isn't it beautiful," She stood up and placed her hand on the large trunk.

"It's a tree!"I pointed out, unable to see it's beauty. "It's..."  
>"Special," Ashley finished my sentence with a word I'd have never in used.<p>

"What!"

"It is, this tree is very special."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever,"  
>"TJ!" Ashley frowned at me. "This could be like a special spot!"<p>

I looked at my watch.

"FIVE MINUTES TO EIGHT! Come on Ashley we gotta get going!"

I grabbed her arm and yanked her.

…

The Christmas lights turn on was different from our towns. We had our school choir singing Christmas songs on stage before we had music playing and everyone dancing.

Because the lake was frozen we even had some time ice skating on it.

"Wow," Ashley panicked. "I-I never done this before!"

"Me neither," I said hardly able to stay up straight.

In the end, we were skating with each other.

Before we knew it, it was ten seconds to ten.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."  
>Ashley, me and others shouted before cheering as Santa turned the lights on.<p>

Ashley's POV

Once the lights were on I stared up at TJ and he cheered facing forward. I couldn't help but give a smile. TJ stared down at me.

"What?" he asked confused.

I just shook my head still smiling.

"Never mind,"I said to him.

He looked away up to stage. I couldn't help but still smile at him.

…

We began to walk round the street afterwards to get something to eat and drink.

"I want to see the Christmas tree!" I insisted.

"What! Why?" TJ questioned.

"I just do!" I demanded.

"Fine." He sighed.

We walked to the Christmas tree. It was huge!

And once more, the sky was filled with bright star.

"Beautiful!" I gasped.

"Yes," TJ agreed staring at me.

I felt my cheeks burn but I shook my head trying to get rid of it.

"Come on!" I ran towards the tree and looked up. "TJ!" I called waving him over.

"What?" He jogged over.

"I...I wanna give you a small but...early Christmas present."  
>TJ stared blankly at me.<p>

"What?"

"It's...not your real present but it's a little something I'll give you for now." I blushed looking away.

"Okay..."

"TJ, close your eyes." I said to him.

He did as I say.

"Okay when I count to three, open."  
>He nodded clear on what to do.<p>

"One..."I began.

I stepped closer, nervously.

"Two..."  
>I stood up on my tiptoes, feeling uneasy and sick. I closed my eyes.<p>

"THREE!"  
>Just as TJ began to open his eyes, I pressed my lips onto his. It was warm and sweet. I felt safe, loved and wanted.<p>

I dreamily began to open my eyes to realize what I just did.

I pulled away and looked away from his face, blushing, madly!

"I-I-I-I'm...s-s-s-sorry!" I apologised.

'Why did I have to go and spoil stuff! I'm so stupid!'

"Why?" I heard him ask.

I widened my eyes. 'Why?'

"What?" I asked beginning to turn halfway to see his face.

"Why are you sorry?"He asked, no sign of expression on his face.

"Because..." I began but before I could finished, TJ grabbed my arm and pulled me into him, kissing me. This time, I didn't pull away.

Our kiss lasted for some time. I didn't want it to stop, I wanted it to last. Please last!

But unfortunately, time goes by fast when your having fun.

"Ashley," TJ whispered softly in my ear.

"Not Ashley," I joked whispering in his ear.

"I don't care."

I couldn't help but smile to what I was about to hear.

"Ashley, go with me. Be mine, please?"

I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms round his neck.

"Always," I whispered into his ear.

…

That night, TJ slept in his bed with me. I curled up next to him with my head on his chest while he wrapped his arms round me. After that, I knew life was worth living for.

**_**And with the closing chapter...**_**

**_**we sleep once more!**_**


	59. Chapter 59: Gifts

Sorry, I guess I was a bit lazy in my last chapter. It was just I wanted the last chapter to be special because it shows us TJ and Ashley kissing. So all these ideas came into my head all at once. I guess I should start reading over my work and keeping a close eye on how I write things. But when I go back and read something **I** wrote just feels weird. It's like singing in front of a camera then playing it back, it just feels so weird but I'll try my best to read over it. And though my sisters training to be a nurse in the army, I'm not her so I have 0% of medical knowledge. I sometimes get really confused when I look it up but I try my best to write the stories as true as possible. I sometimes add things that aren't suppose to be in the story eg. Rape and the teen with the twins out. Even you know you hardly know Ashley (even you know she is an important character) is the whole point of the story. So in these chapters of her, we'll be seeing more about her.

If anyone else is confused at any point in the story, please say and I'll send you a message to your inbox trying to make things simpler for you. If you think now it's complicated, just wait till you rad the ending.

Glad everyone loved my last chapter as they got together but we're far from over! Stay tuned and see what happens next in the chapters.

* * *

><p>Days past and before we knew it, it was the twenty first of December. Christmas was only a couple of days away.<p>

"I'm so excited!" Ashley jumped on the bed.

"Calm down," I told her while we were trying to do my maths homework together.  
>"How can you calm down! Christmas is soon!"<p>

I rolled my eyes. "Big whoop, you've had Christmas before! I'd understand if you were a child waiting for Santa or something but this is ridiculous!"

"I know." I heard her say softly. I turned to her . She had stopped jumping on the bed and was now sitting on it, looking innocent as she does in her sleep.

"What's wrong?" I asked feeling like there was something she wasn't telling me.

"Well you see," She began with a sigh and looked away. "All my Christmas', I was always on the streets. Always! And it was horrible. I woke up stone cold and I'd smell the turkey's and hams in everyone's house! All the shops were closed and cafés! So I couldn't get something nice to eat. Once more, no one knew me to care to give me a present."

She looked at me with shining eyes as if she was about to cry, trying to hold back the tears.

I sighed and got up and cradled her in my arms.

"Don't worry. This year you can have Christmas supper and get a present from me. Even you know it won't be much, it will still be one more than you did last year."

She huddled into me.

"Thanks, TJ." She murmured.

I then had a great idea to life our spirits.

"Hey! You wanna catch a movie tomorrow?"

Her eyes stared into mine lighting up with joy. "Really?"

"My treat." I told her.

She smiled and started jumping on the bed again screaming ''YAHOO!''

"If you don't come back and finish this we're cancelling!" I threatened. I was clearly annoyed.

But she didn't listen. So, I just laughed.

…

The next day we headed out into the snow. Cold? Yes. Plain? It was colourless. Annoying? OF COURSE IT WAS!

I couldn't stop shaking. My teeth chattered and legs unable to bare the cold. Goosebumps formed on every part of my body.

"TJ, are you okay?" Asked Ashley.

"No! When will the snow leave?" I shouted desperately.

Ashley gave a slight chuckle. "Dunno,"  
>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!" I shouted.<p>

"Calm down TJ. I'm sure it will go soon." Ashley reassured me.

I gave out a sigh before walking arm in arms together to the cinema.

We decided to watch Puss in Boots. Ashley enjoyed it as much as I did. We laughed so hard, especially at the cat who can't stop saying 'ooohh! through the movie.

"That was amazing!" She giggled.

"I've seen better but that was funny!" I admitted.

"Better?" She asked confused.

I stopped on my tracks and stared at her. "Have you ever watched a movie before?"

Ashley's eyes trailed up and down before she answered. She made no eye contact with me what so ever. "Em...no...I don't think so."

"You don't _think_?" What Ashley said didn't make any sense. Did she or did she not see another movie before? I bet she has but why is she saying no for?

"Ashley." I calmly said. "Ashley look at me!"

Her eyes hit mine like a bullet. So fast, so shocking, so unexpected.

"I-I-I'm hungry." Ashley managed to say.

I nodded and we walked off arm in arm.

…

It was a laugh. After we messed about, Ashley came running after me.

"I told you never to call me ASHLEY!" She shouted.

I loved teasing her. It was so easy.

"Well, I need to know the name of my girlfriend. And I only know that name, _Ashley!_" I said her name in a mocking tone sending her in fits of rage.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" She screamed as I laughed running up into the forest by the park.

I managed to get to the big tree.

I stopped and held Ashley back when she came at me.

"Hey! Stop it!" I ordered her.

"Why?" She huffed, crossing her arms.

"'Cause."

That's when the magic begun. Because it was getting dark, the lights on the tree began to light up, creating a magnificent glow.

Ashley's POV

I looked up, memorized by the shining lights.

"Beautiful," Was the only word that escaped my lips.

"Yeah," TJ also agreed.

We've seen lights before but not in the forest. What made it better was that the stars were out and the moon, reflecting light off the snow. It was a dream scene.

I reached into my pocket and felt it. I squeezed it tight going bright red thinking about it.

"T-TJ!" I called for him.

"Yeah?"

"I-I've got something for you." I admitted, going redder than the minute.

TJ and I sat on the huge root that stuck out of the ground.

"H-Here." I handed him over the terrible, wrapped parcel.

"For me?" He asked, shocked.  
>"Y-Yes." I looked away not wanting to see his face reaction.<p>

I heard his finger touch the paper and rip the paper right off.  
>"Ash-eh...Wow! Did you make this?" He asked, nudging me on the arm.<p>

I turned to meet his gaze of his sweet, bright blue eyes.

"Y-Yes." I admitted

TJ held the green and red scarf in his hands, stroking the stitches lightly.

"I love it!" He gasped. His face had wide eyes and an open mouth.

"R-Really?" I questioned.

TJ nodded furiously at me. "It's the best!"

I still flushed but felt good inside.

"Here!" He banged his hand on my arm. I looked down at his hand to see a small box wrapped.

"Wah! You got m-me a present?" I was shocked. I've never gotten a present before. NEVER!

"Of course! Don't be silly!" TJ chuckled.

I took the neatly wrapped box and stroked its smooth texture. I began to slip my fingers under the paper and take it apart carefully.

Inside was a little black box. I smiled at it. I lifted it gently to reveal the treasure with in. A golden locket.

"Oh TJ!" I gasped, eyes wide as they've ever been. "W-W-...When? How? Why?"

"I bought it when you were sick and I was coming home from school. I knew you liked it from that day we went shopping, you stared at it through the window and why? 'cause I love you." TJ smiled.

I blushed, trying to blink out the tears in my eyes.

I leaned over and kissed him passionately. We didn't stop there. We kept kissing, unable to stop. Before I knew it, I felt flames burn inside of me. The fire burned like crazy it got insane. I began to stroke TJ's hair and his cheek, caressing him.

Before I knew it, I was on TJ's lap, wanting more.

TJ wrapped his arms round my slender waist and drove my into the tree. Unzipping his trousers and mine.

I broke our kiss.

"T-" I began before feeling TJ's love. "T-TJ! Stop! STOP!"

TJ listened and stopped. "I-I'm sorry." He apologised, zipping up. "It drove me insane."

I nodded understanding. "I know, I know. But we have to learn to tame the fire."  
>I comforted him by placing my palms on his face and brought our foreheads together.<p>

As we stood, panting, an awkward silence crept up between us. It last. We heard all the birds tweet and fly into the midnight sky.

"Let's go home." I broke the silence.  
>"Yes, let's." TJ agreed.<p>

TJ's POV

"_Vroom! Vroom!" I made sound effects as I played with my cars with Ashley._

"_Dis is fun!" Ashley laughed. "better dan Sally!" _

_I laughed. "Yep, yep!"_

"_Vroom, vroom!" Ashley made from her lips."TJ play cars all day?"_

_I shook my head. "No! TJ play others too."  
>"Me wanna play too!" She raised her hands in joy.<br>I nodded. "Okay!"_

_…_

"_Run," I told her._

"_Run?" She questioned._

"_Run."  
>"Okay!" She laughed. "March, get set, Go!" <em>

_She then began to run fast.  
>"Hey! No fair!" I shouted after her, starting to run.<em>

_Ashley laughed while looking behind me, her hair flying._

"_Ah!" I heard her screamed as she came tumbling down._

"_Ashley hurt!" I shouted running to her aid.  
>"No! Me fine. Me okay!" She insisted she was good to go.<em>

"_Okay," I agreed, wanting her to stop kicking and pushing me away._

"_Oh! Ashley the boy!" Shouted a blonde girl with three others around her.  
>One had ginger hair. The other dark skin and black hair. The last one was a tan like girl with short brown hair.<em>

_I heard a sniff behind me and I turned to see Ashley, tears running down her face._

"_Ashley," I softly murmered._

_****And with the closing chapter...****_

**_**we sleep once more!**_**

* * *

><p>I checked over my work this time. Is it all right now? I know i may not be perfect but is it okay? Is it understand able? If anyone gets confused, send me a message and I'll happily explain it through.<p>

As for last time:-

RecessFanatic2011:-

When they arrived, it was an hour to eight. So they go to the park and go into the forest which gives them fifteen minutes left till eight. (get it so far?)

So, they mess around in that time till there's only 5 mins to eight. So TJ grabs Ashley to try and make it to the Christmas show that plays before the light turn on. An hour past and it was 10secs to 9. So at 10secs, that started the countdown, 10,9,8...,3,2,1. Get me now?


	60. Chapter 60:Sometimes,I get a Good Feelin

I cringe a lot reading over my work. I'm so excited! In English, we have to pick a fairy tale and turn it upside down and make an unhappy ending to it. My friends doing Rapanzel. In it, she makes the prince late rescuing her cause he's got to get a pedicure, manicure and roots dyed. So she gets bored and shaved of her hair and ties it to the bed post. So she's climbing down and it's so greasy, she slips and falls. Finally the prince comes and the prince mistakes Rapunzel for the witch cause she's bald so him and the witch go make 17 children in the tower while Rapunzel is lying at the bottom of the tower, which hungry dogs see and eat her. :D I laughed. I gave her the greasy hair bit :L

* * *

><p>The walk home was awkwardly silent. I didn't want to say a word, neither did Ashley. So we walked in silence.<p>

We finally came home were we parted. Ashley up the tree, me in the door.

"Hi TJ!" Smiled my mother.

"Yeah...hi!" I said, walking past her trying to get to the window quick as possible.

"TJ! Wait!" My mom ordered just as I reached my bedroom.

I turned rolling my eyes. "What!" I asked blocking the doorway to my bedroom. I tried to keep the door closed as much as possible.  
>"TJ, let me in." She ordered.<p>

"No!" I yelled. Realizing what I said, I sighed. "Em...no. I'm cleaning it up now."  
>My mom rolled her eyes with a sigh. "TJ, I'm not going to shout at you for having a messy room. Just please let me in!"<p>

I didn't know what to do. "Okay." I blurted out not thinking as she had her serious face plastered on.

I ran to the other side of the room and quickly closed the curtains.

As I did I saw Ashley pull a face in shock.

''One minute!''I mouthed to her.

"TJ?" Mom called drawing my attention back to her.

"Uh...yes?"

"How are you?"

I nodded. "Good, good."

"Okay." She sat on my bed making it creak. "Well...are you getting any memories back now that we're here? We were here since September and Christmas is three days away."

I didn't know how to reply. Have I gotten memories back?

"I...think I'm getting them back. Little by little."

There was an awkward silence in the air. It last for a couple of minutes before mom started talking again.

"Well...have your friends _said _anything?"

I squinted my eyes suspiciously. The way she said 'said' sounded like she was holding back something. Something I couldn't put my finger on.

"What do you _mean_?" I asked in a tone that showed her I knew something was up.

"Well...nothing! Nothing at all!" She quickly got up and walked towards the door.

"MOM!" I shouted at her.

Mom yielded at my voice. She turned her said to the side and moved her eyes to meet mine. Her eyes then searched the place.

"Your rooms not that messy." She muttered under her breathe before walking out.

I sighed.

'I can't believe it! Something's up...something isn't right...'

My thoughts we interrupted as I heard bangs.

Confused, I looked around. 'What was that?'

The bang this time was harder.

I jumped and turned round. I slowly walked over to the window and drew the curtains. It completely took by surprise to see Ashley shivering in front.  
>"Ashley!" I gasped suddenly remembering Ashley was out there.<p>

"Thanks for that!" She shivered climbing in.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"You better be!"

Even you know Ashley walked past, threatening. I couldn't help but think about what my mother said. As I thought, Ashley went under the bed to get some pajamas and walked into my bathroom.

…

The next day was another snow storm.

Ashley and I stayed in playing _Kingdom Hearts II_on the playstation 2. **(Kingdom Hearts seriously need their own anime!)**

"Do Sora AND Riku both like Kairi? This makes no since. Why's he going round different places with Disney characters?" Ashley asked.

I sighed. "Look! They both love her. In the first one Riku is possessed by evil and Kairi has gone missing. So Sora teams up with people from other worlds to find them both. Sora defeats evil Riku. In the end, Kairi goes home and Sora goes find King Mikey and tries to find good Riku. Now, this is the continue off."  
>"I didn't get one word you said." Ashley pulled a face of confusion.<p>

I sighed. "New mind."

I continued to play while Ashley fidgeted. She turned to look at the window.

"Hey! TJ! Snow storm!" She laughed.

I gave out a groan. I rolled over to my side to face her.

"Yes Ashley, very good!" I made a sarcastic remark.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "If it wasn't for a storm, I wouldn't be here."

"_You died. Play a game?_"

I threw my remote control down.

"Why?" I demanded in frustration.

"Well, if it wasn't for there storm, you wouldn't have came for me." She whispered.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me. I began to peck her again and again on the cheek.

"I'd come out for you any day." I whispered in her ear.

Ashley hummed like she was in total sanctuary.

"TJ!" I heard a calling for me after a couple of knocks on the door.

"Uh...yeah?"

Ashley quickly crawled under the bed. When I was sure she was out of view, I opened the door.  
>"Mother dare, what's wrong?" I greeted a little too cheesy.<p>

"Em...nothing...TJ...em...are you okay?" Her eyes brows screwed up.

"Just peachy, what you want?" I asked, a little to smiley.

"Well...uh...the storm. Yes! The storm has caused some complications so we won't have hot water tomorrow night. Hot water only tonight."

I nodded. "Okay."

…

There were a phew complications with that.

Because of last night's late night, Ashley wasn't able to get a bath and tonight was my bath night.

On Ashley's bath night I always watched TV downstairs o give her privacy. On my bath nights, she'd go out around the streets.

"We're going to have to take baths on the same night." I told Ashley.

"Who'll go first?" Ashley asked.

"I'll go." I confirmed.

Ashley's POV

I heard the sprinkling water of the shower turn on as well as the movement f TJ. I couldn't help but blush.

_'Why _am I blushing? People get showers all the time!'

I tried to throw my mind off it by playing _Kingdom Hearts II. _Even you know I didn't know the moral of the story, I didn't care as long as it took my mind of things.

I heard the squeak of the shower being cut off. I quickly went onto TJ's profile in _Kingdom Hearts II_ and killed myself so he knew I didn't touch it.

I jumped up and spread myself on the bed, shoving earphones in my hears as I listened to _Good Feeling _by _Flo Rider. _

The door burst open to show TJ coming out. His lushes hair soaking wet and curled around his face. I blushed.

"Your turn." He smiled, drying his hair with the towel.

"Right." I nodded.

TJ's POV

I played _Kingdo, Hearts II _when she was in the shower. She sure liked to take her time. I finally heard the shower turn off. I didn't hear anything else.

I heard the lock on the door snap open.

I looked to have my eyes in heaven. My mouth dropped and I flushed. Ashley came out in a towel her hair dripping drops of water on the floor.

"I need the towel for my hair." She blushed.

It took my a while to respond to her as I was in a complete daze.

"Oh...uh...sure." I walked over to her and handed her the towel.

She placed one delicate hand on the towel and with the movement so quick, I placed my other hand on top. She looked up at me, eyes gleaming.

"You're beautiful." I murmured to her.  
>I leaned over and started to kiss her. Before I knew it, I couldn't part. I in fact had my hand on her head, pushing her closer to me.<p>

She had one hand playing with my hair.

Ashley's POV

I was lost in him. The feeling just over powered me that I couldn't control my next actions. I had one hand playing with his hair. With the other hand, I moved it also to his hair. My towel fell but I didn't seem to care.

He didn't either. He continued to kiss me, running hands in my hair before gently rubbing them on my back.

TJ also began to take off his shirt with my help and his sweatpants. Before we knew it, we fell on top of the bed.

'This is it!'

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**_


	61. Chapter 61: 'Click'

Okay, remember the last chapter, that was the 23rd of December. Now this chapter is on the 24th. About five chapters till it's all over and the finally is revealed. :) so excited.

I can't believe I just had sex with Ashley. It was hard to accept I had sex alone! She lay head on chest and was drawing circles on my chest. As she did this, I rubbed my thumbs on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry!" I closed my eyes not wanting to look at her big bright eyes.

"Why?"  
>"Because you told me not to last night."<p>

I heard her laugh.

"We were outside! Of course I'd say no but...thank you TJ," I heard her murmur. I open my eyes.

"No. Thank-you." I smiled back. Even you know I just slept with Ashley, some things just buzzed in my head like, I hardly know this girl's past yet I slept with her. What does that make me?

"What's the matter, TJ?" Ashley asked with worried eyes, shining in the light. "Was I..."  
>"No!" I shouted a little too soon. "You were great, more than great." I blushed terribly.<p>

I gave a growl to myself, hating what I just said.

Ashley gave a little giggle. "You were good too. Was this your first time?"

I nodded.

"Good," She sighed in relief. "I thought you'd hate me when you found out I was a virgin."  
>This was my chance to find out more. "Speaking about finding out, I still want to know a couple of things."<br>She looked at me with a face that said _Finding out things?_

"I don't know anything about your past!" I confronted her.

"I see." There was an awkward silence after Ashley said those two words. "Well, I'm the same."

I widened my eyes. Now I was the one who didn't understand.

'Does this mean...'

"I can't remember one thing. All I remember is one that I woke up on the street at a young age. I was freezing and cold. I didn't know anyone. But I got...visions. Messages in my head saying you were coming. I was curious so I sort of followed you round a lot. And every time you talked about Gretchen, Vince Gus, Mikey and friends, I felt like I already met them. But I can't remember."  
>I believed her. I nodded understanding her pain.<p>

'What she said makes a lot of sense...right?'

…

Today, Gretchen and Vince are going to the hospital to get a scan of the baby. We're all pretty excited. I decided to go see Mikey today with Ashley. He needs to see the person who saved his life.

We finally arrived at the hospital.

"Where's Gus, Theresa and Kurst?" I asked Gretchen and Vince.

"Gus and Theresa are having dinners with their families joined together." Vince said. "On Christmas Eve, they have dinner with their whole family like Grannies, Grandads, Aunts, Uncles ect but it's Christmas Eve so their having a little early Christmas dinner with the two families joined together."

Gretchen nodded agreeing to what he said. "And Kurst has to take her twin brother and sister into town today to see Santa and to get their mom and dad something for Christmas together. She said she'd come to see Mikey after she's done."

After that, we parted. Gretchen and Vince promised that after the scan, they'll come to see Mikey.

Ashley and I walked to Mikey's room and went in to see him sleeping peacefully.

"He's doing well." I smiled at Ashley.

"Yeah, I can see." Ashley nodded.

"All because of you." I leaned down and gave her a quick peck.

"So," Ashley began hoping up onto a chair beside the bed. "What will he do for Christmas?"

"Well, they say he's well enough to get out of hospital. So tonight his parents are going to take him out of the hospital in a wheel chair and he'll be there for Christmas Eve and day but goes back on Boxing Day."

Ashley nodded. "That's nice he gets to go out for Christmas."

We turned on TV and watched for a while.

Time passed and Gretchen and Vince still didn't show up. Maybe they didn't want to come to see Mikey.

Ashley was irritated with the silence and jumped up.

"I'm going to get some tea." She demanded.

"Okay," I agreed showing I didn't care what she wanted, she can have whatever she likes.

"Where's your wallet?" She asked searching my jacket.

I sighed and went through my jeans. "here." I handed to her.

"Do you want one?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah and bring up something from the vending machines."  
>"What do you want?"<p>

"Just a bag of _McCoy's._ Cheese and onion." I smiled.

Ashley raised her eyebrows. "Right."

Ashley's POV

I walked down the steps to were the vending machines are.

I placed money in for tea. I ordered it to put milk in it and two spoonfuls of sugar. When that was done, I grabbed a plastic spoon from the side and stirred it before butting a plastic lid on the top. I also did it a second time. After I got the teas, I set them down and got _McCoy's_ Cheese and Onion for TJ and a packet of _Maltesers_ for me.

I was able to juggle them all in my arms. But the stairs proved to be really tricky as the crisps and chocolate kept falling. I'd often have to bend down to get them.

TJ's POV

Mikey began to stir and finally awoke.  
>"Hey Mikey," I smiled casually at him.<p>

"TJ! How long have you been here!" Mikey shocked asked.

"For a while. Gretchen and Vince will be here after they get their scan of the baby. Kurst will be here when she finished looking after the twins."

Mikey smiled.

"Here." I handed a present to him. "Don't open till Christmas day."  
>Mikey's face lit up. "Oh TJ! Thank you so much! You really are such a dear friend to me."<p>

I smiled at one of Mikey's lovable sayings.

"No problem." I replied.

"Unfortunately because I'm in this state, I was unable to get you a Christmas present."

"No worries." I brushed off my shoulders.

'I wonder what's keeping Ashley?'

Ashley's POV

When I finally got to the top of the stairs, I began my walk to Mikey's room. On the way, doors were opened in the hall to show the rooms of people. I stared in one to see a couple crying as a young six year old boy was in the bed. Others, I saw some laughing with the elderly or just peacefully talking.

I came across another door. Couldn't see people in it so I just walked past. Just as I walked past, I felt a source of electricity run through me. I stopped and turned to look through the door.

It was empty. Just a bed but when I looked closely at it, I saw someone lying in it. I began to take steps forward trying to make out who it was.

When I saw, I was scared. I couldn't stop shaking. I couldn't even breathe. My mouth ran dry and I felt life drained from me.  
>"No..." Escaped my mouth in a struggle. "...way!"<p>

I stepped backwards eyes wide as hell. I kept walking tripping over my two feet and falling into one of the male nurses. I feel back, dropping and splashing the tea everywhere.

"Hey!" He asked, trying to pull me up. "Are you okay?"

I pushed him away screaming. "NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I got up, standing on the McCoy's crisps and running for the stairs.

TJ's POV

After hearing a scream I got up, worriedly. "That sounded like Ashley!" I muttered to myself.

"TJ, what's wrong?" Mikey asked.

"I...I...I think she's in trouble!"

"Who?" Mikey questioned.

"Ashley! I think she's in big trouble!"

There was an awkward silence.

'Why are you still here? MOVE!'

I ordered myself to walk to the door.

Just as I reached it, Gretchen and Vince appeared.

"Hey guys, did you see?" Vince asked, ready to gossip.

"What!" I ordered, unable to stay calm.

"It looked like a twelve year old girl with black hair. She fell on the ground and dropped her cups of tea, crisps and _maltesers_ on the ground!" Vince started.  
>"The nurse tried to help her up but she started kicking and screaming before getting up and running away!" Gretchen finished.<p>

Girl that looked twelve. So she was small. Black hair, probably to her shoulders. Cups. So she must have had more than one cup of tea in her hands. _McCoys_ and _Maltesers_. Ashley likes _Maltesers_ and I sent her to get me some _McCoys_ and tea so...

"ASHLEY!" I screamed pushing Gretchen and Vince out of my way.

I ran to the entrance and looked around. Ashley was a fast runner so she would have been gone by now.

'Time to start looking for her!'

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**_


	62. Chapter 62: 3 Words

God, I don't know how to write this chapter...okay, just in case I'm right, this chapter maybe a little bit shorter. That's a maybe. Okay? :)

* * *

><p>I couldn't find her. I raced back home hoping that she might be there, but something told me she wasn't. I entered the house and raced upstairs.<p>

"TJ! TJ, what are you doing?" I heard my mom shout up to me.

"Em..."I looked round looking for an excuse. "I'm getting everyone they're presents."

"Well, close the door next time and take off your shoes."

I rolled my eyes. I grabbed the presents and raced out.

**Home?****_No_**

Where oh where could she be?

I worrying about her so much, my stomach felt queasy on it. As I went round, I gave Gus and Theresa their presents. I even went back to the hospital to see if she was there.

**Hospital?****_No_**

While there, I gave Gretchen and Vince their presents and saw their baby.

"Wow!" I gasped at the little fetus inside Gretchen's womb.

"I know." Gretchen smiled.

"It's a boy!" Vince said with excitement.

"Get real Vince, it'll be a girl." Gretchen argued.

"You don't know?" Asked Mikey.

"We want it a surprise." Giggled Gretchen.

I said goodbye before look on my search for Ashley.

**Muffin Shop? **_**No**_

**Shop she stole coat from?**_** No**_

**School?**_** No**_

It began to darken and I was giving up. I went home for supper, unable to concentrate on the conversation at the table. I just started outside waiting to see her pop out. But she never did.

_I lay in bed thinking other places she could be. _

_"Hey," Ashley brushed me off. "Look," She said staring at the tree._

_"What?" I asked her. _

_"Isn't it beautiful," She stood up and placed her hand on the large trunk._

_"It's a tree!"I pointed out, unable to see it's beauty. "It's..."  
>"Special," Ashley finished my sentence with a word I'd have never in used.<em>

_"What!"_

_"It is, this tree is very special."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever,"  
>"TJ!" Ashley frowned at me. "This could be like a <strong>special spot!<strong>_"

'THE TREE! Why didn't I think of that before?'

It took me sometime to get there. Mom wouldn't let me out as it was Christmas Eve. So when I was sure every thing was safe enough, I climbed out of my window.

I sprinted to the tree, running fast as I could. When I finally got there, it said ten minutes to midnight. Aka, Christmas Day.

"Ashley?" I called, wondering if she was here.

I heard a whimper. I looked up to see a petite and fragile little girl in the tree.

**Big Tree? _Yes_**

"Ashley!" I called up to her.

She kept crying.

"Ashley get down here!" I called up to her.

"NO!" She screamed at me.

I didn't know what to say. I needed to know what is wrong!

"Ashley, what's wrong!"

"GO AWAY TJ!" She cried back.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" I forced on her.

She looked down at me. "What? You think after I tell you everything will be okay?"

I didn't know what to say. "I might be able to help you!" I finally replied.

"No TJ, no one can help. Not for me in this life anyway."

'This life?'

"What!"

Ashley side and cuddled her legs a little too fast losing balance and falling out of the tree. Her screams pierced the silence before she landed in my arms.

"Well, least your down." I joked. Ashley didn't find it funny as she kicked trying to get out. "What is it Ashley?"

She turned round and sighed.

"I remember TJ," I heard her whisper. "I remember what happened."

I was stunned unable to move. "W-What?"

"I remember my past." More tears came, making fresh tear stains over her old ones.

"Isn't that good?" I asked confused.

"Not this time. I only had a limited time. I didn't even know." I heard her breathing go uneasy as she cried harder.

"What you mean? This life, time limit. I don't understand."  
>Ashley looked up at the sky. We could see the clock tower from over here.<p>

"TJ," She whispered. She turned round to me. "I love you! But I can't help you! You need to think for yourself!"

Ashley placed her cold hands on my cheeks. "Please, remember."

She leaned in and kissed me just as the tower struck twelve, Christmas morning.

I opened my eyes to see she was gone.

"Ashley?" I called out. No reply. "Ashley, where are you? Ashley? ASHLEY!"

I looked down to see her footprints. They began to vanish one by one.

My eyes widened in shock. MY eyes began to water.

"ASHLEY!"

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**_


	63. Chapter 63: Impossible!

How it's confusing I do not know. Ashley forgot her memories so is lead to believe she never went to the cinema or Christmas. TJ's not the only one with lost memories, Ashley too. But she has this weird thing were she can recognise people aka TJ and know everything about them. And plus, what you mean Ashley's got a mental illness. SHE JUST DISAPPEARED! Sorry, having a bad day. Inspectors are in school and it's been stressful and I wanted to camp out at the beach for my birthday, it was my new years resolution but mum turned it down. (Birthday's in summer) But how you are confused I don't know. And who said her friends recognise her? Just cause I said she was there doesn't mean she was seen. Just keep reading and it should get all cleared up.

omgpear: Kingdom Hearts is a good game but I'm not that far onto it. I'm also playing Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days.

* * *

><p><em>Ashley began to softly tear up as the girls made fun of her. <em>

"_Ashley okay?" I asked. _

_She just cried and cried. I tried to sit with her but she got up and ran, leaving the other girls laughing._

* * *

><p>I didn't enjoy when I got up in bed. I couldn't sleep. I didn't know what to do. She disappeared. That was that.<p>

I had her presents under my small tree. There was loads, well, not loads but still a couple. At least five or six.

I was so excited to see her face when she opened them up, now they stay wrapped. I didn't know if I should keep or get rid of the presents. In the end, I kept.

I went down to the livingroom that morning unable to even smile on the one day that brought the family together.

"And this one's for you lil' bro'!" Smiled Becky chucking me over a small box.

I looked in to see a new phone. "Yeah, thanks Becky. Thanks a lot."

I barely showed emotion.

"TJ? Are you still upset I didn't let you out last night?" My mom asked.

I didn't want to talk about last night. I didn't want to remember last night. But it was so hard, she just...vanished! _Please, remember_ her last words. I remember touching her lips, it was like I wasn't even touching anything. I wonder how it came to this.

While mom starts in the kitchen and Dad goes to the airport to collect family members I lay on the sofa looking dead.

"TJ, what's wrong?" I heard Becky say as she towered over me.

All I could think of was _her_ smile and how excited _she_ got as I mentioned cafes.

"Nothing!" I finally said snapping out of my day dream.

"Oh really, then how come you act like someone just died?"

"Maybe someone did," I grumbled to myself.

"Oh come on TJ, stop being over dramatic!" Becky shouted at me.

"I am not!" I shouted at her back.

"Tell me TJ, what's wrong with you!"

"SHE'S GONE!" I finally said.

Becky looked in to see if mom couldn't hear us.

"Who's gone?" She asked in a whisper.

"I don't have time for..."I began before she cut me off with a comforting shoulder on my arm.

"TJ, tell me, please!" Becky begged.

"This girl I knew...she was homeless. I looked after her." I looked at the floor remembering how we wrecked the mall and was about to get into a lot of trouble.

"So that's why you wanted to go out last night?" Becky asked.

"She stays with me. In my room. We went to see Mikey that day and something happened. She went crazy!" I explained, worried just thinking about it.

"Hold up! She stayed in your room?"

"But that night I realized where she was." I continued, ignoring her shocked complaint. "So I sneaked out."

"You sneaked out!" Becky shocked again.

And again, I ignored her. "But, I held her. I held her Becky! She...she...she DISAPPEARED!"

Becky rolled her eyes. "Whatever TJ."  
>"Becky, I kissed her and as the handle struck morning, she was gone. In a blink of an eye. She vanished..." I began to tear up and before I knew it I broke down.<p>

Becky's eyes widened. I turn and place my hands on my head. "Why!" I whispered. "Why me!"

"You're serious. She actually...disappeared!"

"You know her," I spat out and turned to her. "She told us about Mikey getting beaten up."

"What girl?" Asked Becky, confused.

"The girl that came to our door!" I told her.

"There was no girl!"  
>I gave out a laugh but not of humor. "This isn't funny, Becky!"<p>

I could see she wasn't kidding or joking. She was telling the truth. She had no idea.

"Oh god!" I gasped. "You really can't remember, can you?"

There was an awkward silence between us. One that left me in shock to what to say.

"Are you feeling okay, TJ?" Becky finally broke the silence.

'Oh...my...God...'

…

That was the worse Christmas I could remember. Ashley was gone and I had to fake I was all right that whole day. Becky thought I lost it...and I also realized that no one remembers Ashley. It was now boxing day. I got presents such as a Blackberry, new laptop and an iPod. All from Becky, Dad and Mom. My granny from my mom's side always knitted me a jumper and on my dad's side a pair of knitted socks. Aunts, uncles, cousins and all give me money or games for the xbox such as 'Call of Duty.' I also got _Kingdom Hearts __358/2 Days _**(had to add it to the story XD).**

I couldn't help but think about yesterday. It still left me in tears. It was quiet now. Too silent. It was lonely too.

"Ashley," I mumbled crying into my pillow when it hit me.

Ashley said she knew the truth right after she took a fit in the hospital. But what set her off? Could there be someone in hospital? If so, why did she disappear? I had to investigate.

It was still early. I told my mom I was going to see Mikey, but I was really gonna investigate.

…

I arrived at the hospital and started from the vending machines. We were sure she got the things we asked for as there was _Maltesers _and _McCoy's Cheese and Onion crisps _as well as tea.

I began to retrace her steps up to Mikey's room.

I kept walking up the stairs and turning around corners. I began to walk up the hall to Mikey's room. I passed rooms. Most of them had lonely people in it, staring out. Others had some sleeping and a little boy smiling with his family.

It was I came pass the room where I got a spark, like it was meant to be. I felt like this was the exactly what happened to Ashley when she walked past. I stopped and turned with a chill down my spine.

I walked in not knowing what to expect.

But when I saw the sight, I didn't honestly to expect to see the sight I behold!

'What's going on!'

There, on the bed, lay Ashley. ASHLEY! IMPOSSIBLE!

I gasped not knowing what to say.

"Oh, hello young man. Are you a visitor?" I turned to see a young nurse at the door.

Her face was pale with a little color in the cheeks. She has bright blue eyes and blonde hair in ringlets.

"Wh-WHat is this?" I stumbled my words, heart racing.

"Oh, that's Ashley." She smiled.

"I know it's Ashley, why she in here!" I ordered her.

"Already, no need to snap." She took a deep breathe. "She's been in here for five years. She hasn't woken up. We don't know why but she's in perfect condition to wake up so why she doesn't we don't know."  
>I blinked at her. "Hold up, she's been in here, unconscious for YEARS!"<p>

The nurse nodded. "That's pretty much it."

My mouth dropped. "Impossible!" I gasped.

"Sorry sweetie, don't mumble. I can't make out a word your saying." The nurse laughed.

I began to take steps backwards. "No..."  
>I found myself having the same reaction as Ashley. Does this mean I'll disappear? Like her, I can't remember a thing so for I could know, I could be in hospital.<p>

"This is CRAZY!" I yelled running out in tears.

She was there. No mistaken. That was Ashley on that bed. This makes no sense.

I reached outside and I began to run home.

"NO!" I cried.

Just as I did, I slipped and came crashing down.

_**BANG!**_  
>I was out.<p>

_**And with the closing chapter...**_

_**we sleep once more!**_


	64. Chapter 64: Dreaming Memories

I think the only reason why people are confused because they don't get why Ashley disappeared. Well, the chapters make sense, I've read over them

I know it's confusing now but it's actually going to be explained in this chapter so...hope these answer your questions. :)...well most of your questions anyway.

_~Dream~_

I came waltzing down the stairs feeling happy as ever.

"Hey mom, what's cooking!" I smiled, pulling my red cap on before twirling it backwards.

Mom gave me a stern look meaning something's come up.

"TJ, we've got to talk."

I sat down awkwardly, wondering if they we're going to have the birds and the bees talk.

"We'll wait for Becky and your Dad first."

I began to relax knowing it wasn't anything awkward like that.

Becky came down singing _Nelly Furtado maneater_. After she came in, dad followed.

"Becky, sit down." Mom told her.

Becky slumped into the chair and dad and mom sat in front of us.

"We've got some big news." Dad started off, holding mom's hand.

Becky and me looked at each other and back again.

"We're moving!" Mom finished.

At that exact point, Becky and my mouth hung low.

"WHAT!" Becky started the argument off first. "WHY?"

"Becky, sit down. Your father here has been offered a better position in his job. We have to move now due to it."  
>Becky quickly walked out of the room in screams.<p>

"GET REAL!" She shouted slamming the door as she went out to school.

Mom and Dad chased after her to be reasonable. I just sat still. Stunned. Shocked.

_Weeks later. Day of the move. TJ never told..._

I went to school but I didn't usually enjoy it. At recess, I didn't even think of any pranks. I just sat on top of 'Old Rusty.'

"What's wrong, man?" Vince asked.  
>"Nothing."<p>

"You seem out of it is all."  
>"Yeah, what's wrong Teej?" Ashley asked me sitting down.<p>

"Nothing!" I began to get irritated now. "C'mon. Let's all go throw snowballs at the Ashley's!"  
>"That! I'll enjoy!" Smiled Ashley with an evil expression. She began to crack her knuckles.<p>

…

"See ya!" Waved Gretchen and off she went.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Gus smiled.

We rode down the street. Mikey left and it was Vince, Ashley and I.

"Well guys, it's my turn to go. Bye!" Smiled Vince ran away.

Ashley and I kept walking on.

"TJ, to the tree!" Ashley called running on.

We made a turn and went on. By the time we made it to the icy hill, Ashley had slipped on the snow so much she was soaking wet.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home? You'll catch a cold!" I warned her.

"I'll be...a...a...a...AH...ACHOO!" Ashley sneezed. "...fine." She finished.

I laughed.

Ashley gave a mocking face making fun of my laughing. I just laughed harder.

"Don't wet yourself, TJ!" Mocked Ashley.

I stopped laughing. "Yeah."

I finally remembered that today was my last day. I might as well tell one. I never told them as I couldn't but I'll be able to tell Ashley. I can call her anything.

"So...why are we here?" I asked, panting once I reached the tree.

"Well..."Ashley began fiddling with her fingers. "I need to tell you something real important."

"Same," I rolled my eyes.

Her thing couldn't be as bad as mine.

"I thought...you should have a right to know, you know?" Ashley asked, blushing.

"Yeah,"I agreed, knowing how she felt.

"Well..."Ashley trailed.

There was an awkward silence. One that I couldn't stand as I had to go.

"Spit it out!" I ordered. "you can tell me anything.

"TJ...I.I...I...I...I LOVE YOU!" Ashley screamed, closing her eyes shut.

I stared blankly at her.

"What!" I gasped.

"TJ, I love you. I know you may think it's silly. Maybe it's just a crush, I don't know but...I just do!" Ashley became red in a matter of seconds. She still had her eyes closed. "Well!"

I wanted to say I did love her...but...but...I WAS LEAVING! How could I say it to her?

"I'm sorry," I looked down at the ground not wanting to gaze at her beautiful face. "I have to go."

I then raced down the hill. Ashley came running after shouting and wanting an explanation.

Ashley jumped and grabbed hold of my arm, clinging onto it for dear life.

"Let go!" I ordered.

"No! Not until I hear an answer of why you're acting like this. Do you accept or don't you?" Ashley looked at me with her big brown eyes shining.

"I...I...I want to." I admitted not looking at her face.

I could tell it lit up. "but...?"  
>"I...can't."<p>

I could feel the light leave her for what seemed seconds.

"Well...why not!" Ashley demanded.

"I'M MOVING!" I screamed from the top of my lungs.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. Tears sprung from her eyes and she tried her best to stop them falling.

"no," She whispered. "no, No, NO,** NO, ****NO!**" Ashley jumped me and tugged my arm. "don't go!" she cried. "please, don't leave me!"

I didn't want to comfort her. If I did, it would be harder for her to let me go. If I was mean, things would be easier.

"get. Off. ME!" I screamed giving her a giant push.

She went flying backwards. She lost balance at the side of the curb and with it being nothing but ice, Ashley slipped and went flying onto the road.  
>"Ashley!" I called.<p>

Ashley rolled onto her tummy and pushed herself up. Ashley then froze in fear of the machine coming her way, honking like a maniac.

"ASHLEY!" I screamed.

**BOOM!**

I dropped to my knees as the pure white snow was stained red. I felt sick. I felt dizzy. I felt...scared.  
>"Ashley!" I whispered.<p>

I got up on shaky legs and walked slowly over to the crowds of people gathering round her.

"Ashley?" I called, pushing everyone out of the road.

I saw it. A mangled angel drenched in blood.

My eyes filled with tears before I let out a scream.

I began to run out of the crowds. Out of the streets. I ran. Ran all the way home.

'No!'

I reached home. I saw the moving van ready to go.

"TJ! You're late. Come on. Did you say goodbye to your friends?" Smiled mom, kindly.

I turned round.

'Friends?'

The picture of the bloody girl sprung to mind. With that, I puked up my insides.

"TJ! Are you okay?" Mom came running over.

I didn't know what to say. Ashley was dead? I killed Ashley?

Instead, I stayed silent while she cleaned me up.

"Come on. Let's go. I understand your upset but don't have to be over dramatic about it." Mom gave a slight chuckle.

She pushed me into the car. I watched as everything flew past me. I watched all my memories fly away. I watched the crowd circle like vultures at the dead body.

I looked away.

'Nothing happen. Nothing happened, nothing happened...'

…

"Oh look, our new house." Mom smiled. She got out of the car with dad leaving Becky and me in the car alone.

"Get up you! Stop being so miserable. That's my job!" Becky moaned. Seeing I had no emotion she sighed and got out of the car. "Freak." she mumbled before slamming the door.

It took some time before my legs could move.

I slowly got out of the car as mom hung up on her mobile phone. Her eyes were watery.

"TJ," She said slowly as I got out of the car. "I've got...some news."

I stayed still as a statue, emotionless and I stared blankly at my feet.

They had specks of blood on it.

"You know your friend..." I blanked out. I didn't want to her but I zoomed back in time just to hear it. "well...she was hit by a car."  
>I heard Becky gasp and I stayed motionless.<p>

"Is she okay?" Becky asked.

"We don't know." Replied Mom blowing her nose. "TJ, are you okay? I know you and her were real close..."

I zoomed out again. I couldn't listen. My legs became shaky and I was real dizzy.

"TJ?" I heard someone call.

Before I knew it, it was all black.

_~End of Dream~_

My eyes began to slowly open as I heard the voices around me.

"TJ?"

I opened them to see my mom, dad, sister and the gang all in the same room.  
>"TJ! My boy!" cried mom running over and kissing me. "My poor little baby!"<p>

The gang all let go of their breathe and began to breathe calmly.

"Gave us a right scare, man." Vince smiled.

Seeing my reaction, they all stopped smiling.

"What's wrong TJ?" Asked Gretchen.  
>"Why?" I demanded. "Why didn't you tell me about Ashley?"<p>

As soon as I said her name, the room went cold.

"Ashley...your girlfriend?" Gus asked.

"Yes. The Ashley who tuned out to be part of the gang when we friends!"

As soon as I said that, everyone in the room's heads jumped up and eyes wide.

"I remember." I slowly said. "I remember now. Kurst the wose, cornchip girl, Ashley...I remember!"

There was an awkward silence before Becky went and closed the doors.

"Well, lil' bro'..." She began. "When you woke up, you couldn't remember a thing. The doctor says not to reveal to much to you or it will put you in shock and you'll probably go out again. So we had to be careful."  
>I nodded and looked at my friends. "Well?"<p>

Mikey cleared his throat. "Well, since you couldn't remember, we thought we should keep it from you. I mean, why bring up bad memories you don't want to remember? Plus, we didn't want to bring her up. Too painful."  
>I looked down glumly. "I think...she astral projected." I finally said.<p>

Everyone looked up at me.

"That's not possible!" Gretchen said.

"It is. I saw her. I looked after her. I cared for her. I...I kissed her! And that's not all I did..." I didn't want to say anymore. I blushed red and looked away.

There was one more an awkward silence. Everyone was in shock.

"Now that you mention it..." Becky went on. "I do remember the girl."  
>Everyone looked at each other. "I saw her!" "Me too!" "I don't believe it!"<p>

I smiled as everyone began to remember.

…

Weeks later, I was out of the hospital. So was Mikey. Together, we visited Ashley every day as soon as possible, just sitting with her and talking around her.

She looked different when she was dead. Because she was in here so long, her skin seemed rather pale and her hair had grown to her waist. It was so long.

**_**And with the closing chapter...**_**

**_**we sleep once more!**_**


	65. Chapter 65: Eight Months Later

Things are cleared up. If you don't know what astral projection it's the idea that one can, with practice, "project" one's consciousness, soul, or spirit, outside of the body while in a sleeping state. I'm gonna skip from the last chapter but it's still going too continue that chapter. This chapter is the one before the last so, enjoy :)

Person's point of view

_Memories_

'Thoughts'

Story ad "Speech"

* * *

><p><em>~Eight Months Later~<em>

Gretchen's POV

I kept panting with the sweat running off my forehead.

"You're doing good!" They all encouraged me. "Keep going."

I squeezed me mom's hand hard as I let out another squeal.

* * *

><p>'Life is hard. Some work hard to get a life...'<p>

_"Well done, Gretchen as usual." Smiled Miss Robins ._

* * *

><p>'In life, you just might want to give in...'<p>

_"You passed Gretchen, but it's not your best work." smiled Mrs. Silver handing me a B+ paper._

* * *

><p>'But, if you ask help, you can survive life!'<p>

_"Vince!" TJ firmly said, standing still like a statue. "Gretchen likes you!"_

* * *

><p>"One last giant push!" Cried my mom.<p>

I tightened my grip before yelling in pain.

Vince's POV

I wait desperately outside the room while Gretchen yells and screams in pain. I try to stay calm but every scream is like a bullet, getting deeper. Making it's way to my heart.

* * *

><p>'Life may get out of control...'<p>

_"Vince, I'm pregnant."_

* * *

><p>'And all you want to do is hide in a hole...'<p>

_"no, No, NO, NNOOOO!" I screamed kicking my bed table. "THIS CAN'T BE!"_

* * *

><p>'But once you come out of hiding, things start to make sense.'<p>

_This wasn't Gretchen's fault, it was OUR fault_

* * *

><p>Just as I broke concentration, I heard a burst with a babies cry after.<p>

My head jerked up hearing it's little screams. That's it. I'm a father now!

Gus' POV

I held tightly onto Theresa's hand as we walked the beach together. She wore a pink bikini while I wore a pair of shorts. Her hair was let loose and she and I smiled and laughed as we walked the shore, having our feet washed in refreshing sea water.

* * *

><p>'We have people in life who we all dear...'<p>

_"So you love him then?" TJ asked.  
>"Yep, he's my hero!" I gave a big grin.<em>

* * *

><p>'It's only when they're gone is it we realize how much we miss them...'<p>

_"My husband, Gus' dad, has been killed."_

* * *

><p>'But, we must learn to let go but never forget them.'<p>

_"Bye, soldier." My dad saluted me._

_He slowly disappeared before my eyes._

_"Goodbye," I saluted. "Dad."_

* * *

><p>Suddenly I heard a ringing noise. I turned to Theresa, breaking from my thoughts. She reached into her pockets and brought out her blackberry.<p>

"It's from Vince." She said.

Mikey's POV

Kurst and I decided to have an easy day and go to Kelso's. Obviously, we weren't easy on the money. We bought dessert after dessert after dessert and milkshake, smoothie, soft drinks and so on.

"This is a great day!" Kurst mumbled as she shoved ice cream in her mouth.

"I quite agree there." I smiled putting some chocolate cake in mine.

* * *

><p>'People in life will misjudge you...'<p>

"_But I repeat, Mikey in gay!"_

* * *

><p>'And sometimes lies can create disasters in your life...'<p>

_Before I knew it, they were beating me with their fists, baseball bats and lead pipes._

* * *

><p>'But once the truth's out, all will be swell in the end.'<p>

_"I-I like you too Kurst." I struggled to say._

* * *

><p>Kurst looked at me funny. "What?"<p>

"Remember how I woke up in the hospital?" I asked her, with my eyes in a dream of how we confessed our love.

"N-No!" Kurst blushed.

"You said you..."I began.

"SHUT-UP!" Kurst shouted, bright red.

"I love you Kurst." I smiled at her, ignoring her plea for me to be quiet.

"Yeah...me too." She blushed.

"What?" I mocked. I knew what she said, I just liked keeping her going.

"Nothing..." She groaned.

Kelso's door burst open and There and Gus came running in. They were soaking wet and had dry clothes on.  
>"What's wrong?" I asked.<p>

"It's Gretchen!" Gus smiled.

TJ's POV

I was walking up the big hill.

All the snow had finally melted in the Spring.

I could visit Ashley after I go somewhere. Ashley still hasn't woken up yet. Her parents visited her after work. After the accident, they visited her everyday, skipping work. But she didn't seem to wake up anytime soon and had to go back to their normal lives, just visiting their daughter if they could. Her brothers Joey and Vito usually came at the weekend.

I climbed the hill, higher and higher till I reached the top.

* * *

><p>'We live life as though nothing happened but when we face our first problem do we realize life doesn't make sense at all...'<p>

_I widened my eyes wider to see a girl outside standing, staring up at me._

_I stared back at her._

_Her chocolate eyes seemed full of hope while her hair flicked into her face._

_Her lips moved like she was talking to me._

_I was no lip reader but I could see her saying, "You came back!"_

_'Who was she?'_

* * *

><p>'We must follow the clues no matter the price...'<p>

_1. "Ashley!" I realized to myself._

_2. She strides towards me. "No one calls me by my first name. Half the people I knew didn't even know dat!" _

_3. "This could be like a special spot!" _

_4. "Please, remember."_

* * *

><p>'It's only when we get the last clue do we solve the mystery in life...'<p>

* * *

><p>Even you know I got my memories back, there was still one clue I had missed.<p>

Her name is Ashley but not many people know her first name or call her by her first name. As soon as she saw the tree up the hill, she said it was special and could be our spot. On that very spot she told me to remember. That's when I got it.

I always knew her first name but never her second. And if I'm ever gonna find it out, the first place to look is the tree.

I finished climbing the hill and I began running through the forest of trees. I have to know why she loved this tree.

I saw the giant tree in the middle, standing big and proud. I walked slowly over to it. I hadn't seen it in sometime after I found out Ashley was in hospital but last night, it was like the tree was contacting me in my sleep. So, I had to come and investigate.

I didn't know where to begin to look. It was so big.

I look around, up and down. Nothing. Maybe it wasn't a matter of looking?

I remember Ashley climbed the tree to get up on the branches. That's how I found her that night.

I looked for a route up to the branch she sat on that night.

Once I planned my route, I jumped up at the tree.

As I did, I lost grip and fell, scrapping my left hand.

"Dammit!" I cursed in pain.

I put my right hand on the tree and put my forehead to my arm. I winced in pain and I had my left land resting on my stomach.

That's when it happened. I felt something in my right hand. I looked up at it. My right hand was on moss that grew on the tree but I could feel something. Like indents.

I began to rub at the moss, clearing some of it off.

Once my hand was filthy and the moss no longer covered the trunk of the tree, I saw the indents. They were names. Not just any names. OUR names.

**TJ. D**

**A Cpinelli**

**Vince L**

**Gretchen G**

Gus' name wasn't on it as he didn't come back till fourth grade.

'A Cpinelli...?'

I placed my hand on it.

"_Set me free, TJ!"_ A voice whispered in my ear as the wind blew softly.

'I REMEMBER!"

My phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I burst open my eyes.

Ignoring the phone, I ran out of the forest, down the hill and out of the park. I began to get a steady pace down the street. I kept it up for a while.

When I saw the hospital in view, I began pumping my arms and legs as fast as possible.

'I'm coming...' I thought.

I burst through the hospital doors.

"TJ!" The guys, except Gretchen and Vince as they weren't there, ran toward me.

I ran pass them, ignoring them.

"TJ?" I heard Theresa call after me.

I still ignored her.

I kept running, skidding at turns I took.

Her room was in sight and I got even faster. I burst the door open and grabbed there bars that went around her bed in case she falls out.

I began to pant over the top of her. I then straightened myself up.

"Spinelli!" I yelled out at her.

Everything was quiet. I bent over her to see her face.

Nothing happened. There was silence and my heart started pounding. I kept breathing heavily. I stared closely at her, squinting my eyes at her.

Her eyes burst open.

**And with the closing chapter...**

_**we sleep once more!**_

__The:-

* * *

><p>is just there to group the matching thought and memory together and to stop you for getting mixed up in an odd pair.<p> 


	66. Chapter 66: Wake Up!

Last chapter of this magical story. I've also been wondering, what have you thought of this story and what arc would you say was the best?

We've got

Gretchen's arc where she loves Vince but he doesn't lik her.

Vince's arc where he gets Gretchen pregnant but doesn't want to be a dad.

Gus' arc where his dad dies and he becomes deeply depressed.

Mikey's arc where he's mistaken for a gay person and gets beat up

or Ashley's/Spinelli's arc where she realizes she's an astral projection of herself who's been unconscious for 5 years.

I personally enjoyed writing Ashley's/Spinelli's arc. But what do you like? And has anyone ever heard of Toradora, if not don't look it up. I'm planning to do a story on it. :)

So the questions are:-

1. Did you enjoy the story?

2. What was your favourite arc?

2. Have you ever heard of Toradra?

* * *

><p><em><em>TJ's POV

_Ashley didn't come in for school the rest of that week. I visited the rest of my friends but I couldn't help but worry about the small girl I met._

_Next week came and I was glad to see her except she was different. Her little dress was ripped and her neat little pigtails were messed up and put up unequal._

"_Ashley!" I called running to her. She smiled._

"_Me no Ashley, me Spinelli!" She smiled._

"_Spinulli?" I asked confused.  
>"Spinelli!"<br>"Spinulli!"  
>Spinelli shook her head. "Wanna play?" She asked.<em>

_I nodded with a smile. "sure!" _

_We began to play the normal games we played. But as we did, the four girls that laughed at Spinelli last week came over._

"_Spinulli! Look!" I pointed to the girls._

_She turned round to face the pretty girls. Instead of her face falling, it screwed up._

"_Looky, looky! Ashley's dirty!" The ginger one laughed._

"_Looky, looky! Ashley's got boys toys!" The dark skinned laughed._

_The one with the tanned skin just laughed._

_The blonde one fixed the flower she put in her hair and look at Ashley and just laughed._

"_You're no Ashley!" _

_Spinelli grind her teeth and hissed, "Me no Ashley, me SPINELLI!"_

_She then jumped at all three and tackled them to the ground. Spinelli then lay on all four and started kicking and punching them._

_They managed to push her off but Spinelli pushed the ginger Ashley, dark Ashley and tanned Ashley into bins that were near by._

_Blonde Ashley and Spinelli glared at each other.  
>"You wouldn't!" Ashley said, shaking.<em>

"_Me will!" Spinelli grinned before pushing Ashley into a mud pool near by._

_The Ashley's got up and ran crying._

_I fell on the ground laughing and Spinelli joined._

"_Spinulli, meet me under the metal monster after school." I smiled to her. "before mama comes." _

_Spinelli nodded. _

_**(Metal monster O'l Rusty :)**_

…

_The bell rang and everyone flooded out to school. I ran to the metal monster were I told ALL my friends to meet me at._

"_Hello!" I smiled as I reached Gretchen, Vince, Mikey and last but not least, Spinelli._

"_Hi!" I greated. _

"_Hi!" The four smiled. They then looked at each other. _

_I pointed at the Gretchen. "Dis is Gretchen!" I told the other three."Vince!" I pointed to Vince. "Mikey and Spinulli!"  
>"Spinelli!" Spinelli corrected.<em>

_They all said hi and that was it. Our future was already planned._

_4th Grade:-_

"_Oh, well welcome to our little classroom family, Gustav. Why don't describe some of your personal journey?" Miss Grotke asked._

"_Well, my name is Gus, I've been to twelve schools in the past six years and my only best friend's my pet turtle named Herbert." Gus stood awkwardly at the door._

_That was it, our circle of friends are complete._

No One's POV

The wheelchair started to be pushed outside on the path to the hospital's garden.

The girl in the chair's mouth curved up and a smile spread across her face. The just as cheerful boy pushed the chair, staring down at her.

The girl began to play with the rose in her hand he gave her. She brought it closer to her nose and smelled it. Carefully, in her tender hands, she brought it away and let her arm hang loose.

"What's going to happen now?" She pipped up.

"I don't know. Honestly, I even don't care." He replied with a husky tonne.

"Why not?" The dark haired girl asked calmly.

"Because it's all about now." Replied the boy.

The girl giggled. "Will things get better?"

"Who knows? It's life. I bet another adventures gonna start soon around the corner."he replied her question.

"Will that end happily too?" She still questioned, looking down at the moving pavement below her feet.

"I hope so."The boy just smirked.

They arrived at the garden, opening the glass door to enter. It was more like stepping into a greenhouse.

"Oh!" The girl gasped. "It's beautiful!"

She got up and began to walk to the flower bushes.

"Hey!" The boy ran to her. He held her hands gently and gazed into her big brown eyes. "Take it easy."  
>The girl smiled while looking up at his bright blue eyes. "You're over protective."<p>

The boy leaned in and pressed his lips on her forehead. She closed her eyes enchanted by the soft lips pressed again her head. He pulled away making a slapping noise.

"I love you," He murmured.

"I know you do." She laughed. "I love you too."

The girl got warned out quickly and slept under the tree. The boy scooped up the sleeping angel into his arms and placed her in her wheelchair.

He then watched at the sunset colors burned through the plants of the garden.

The boy began to push the wheelchair again and went along the path back to her room.

As they did, they past a young couple holding their baby.  
>Vince collected Gretchen from the hospital as she was allowed out. In her arms, she carried a young baby boy.<br>"You may not be pregnant, Gretch," Vince began. "But I still want you to take it easy."  
>"Yes," Gretchen agreed, staring at the small bundle wrapped up in her arms. She carefully pressed her lips on the tanned baby's cheek. "I think I've got a name for him."<br>Vince intrigued asked, "What?"

"Evan." Gretchen smiled proudly. "Little Evan LaSalle."

"Even LaSalle." Vince pictured it. "Not a bad wee name."

The boy continued to push the wheelchair. A blue car passed them with another happy couple in.

"Are you really going to be okay, Gus?" Theresa asked concerned. She wore a little blue dress with a white cardigan.

"I'll be fine, after all, he'd want us to be happy." Gus smiled, pushing the foot harder, going fast.

Gus wore a black suit and green tie.  
>They stopped the car beside the church. Gus got out and looked up at the top of the hill, underneath a tree. Theresa opened the back doors and took out lily's, three champagne glasses and a bottle of champagne as well.<p>

"Can you help me, Gus?" She called out for help.  
>Gus went to the back took the the champagne and glasses out of hands. Together they climbed the steep hill.<p>

They finally came to a head stone. Gus carefully poured out champagne into the three cups and gave one to Theresa, set on on the stone and the other in his hand.

Theresa and Gus raised their drinks to the grave stone and it's glass.

"Happy Birthday," Gus stared at the stone. "Dad."  
>They both then drank down and continued to drink.<p>

...

The boy was at the door when the girl began to stir.

"Where are we?" She stretched.

"I'm taking you in now," The boy smiled.

"But...I'm not tired!" The girl complained like a four year old.

"Yes, you are."

"Mikey!" The boy heard the name being called. He turned round to see Kurst running up to Mikey, across the road.

"Kurst!" Mikey smiled giving her a warm hug and a quick peck. "What's up?"

"There's this new restaurant down town that just opened up! It's called, All Around the World! It's got famous dishes from lots of countries. It also has their special dessert and everything!"

Mikey smiled and cupped her face with one hand and with the other, sliding it threw her burning hair.

"Well, looks like we're busy tonight then doesn't it?"

Kurst's face lit up and she threw her arms round his neck and kicked her feet up.

The boy pushed the chair onwards.

"TJ," The girl started.  
>"Yes, Spinelli?" TJ asked.<p>

"Next time I fall asleep, remember...

**To always wake me up.**

**~Wake Up~**

**The End**


End file.
